The Toughest Lesson
by Jofisk
Summary: Naruto starts at a private school for his junior year. What makes this bearable is his best friend, Sasuke. Turns out the homeroom teacher is THE WORST. His teacher is strict, demanding, and married. What is the only thing that could be worse? Naruto falling in love and having to learn the toughest lesson of all. Written by CapricornKitty1975. Cross posted from AO3 with permission.
1. Prologue

**Note: I really love this story and felt it needed to posted to FFN. I have permission from my adoptive sister, CapricornKitty1975 to cross post this from Wattpad and AO3. The story is further ahead on both of these sites if you want to read ahead then visit her account on AO3. Please read Capricorn's others works, she is amazing writer.**

 **This is an AU, non-cannon, kakanaru yaoi story. Don't like, don't read. CapricornKitty1975 doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters, but she does own the plot, so no klepto, please.**

 **Prologue**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was never supposed to have went this way...or this far. The man with the untameable silver hair, dark eye, black mask covering up to his nose and one eye, and brooding posture stood on the sidewalk in the gray October afternoon. Staring up at the brownstone, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to say it, even though he didn't know what "it" was. As the wind whipped at the dark gray trench coat, fluttering the royal blue scarf around his neck, the chill seemed to cut him to the core. Sighing, he trudged up the stairs...

No, it wasn't supposed to be like this, the blonde thought. Sweat pant covered legs with bare feet pulled up underneath him, a too large tee shirt on, bright blue eyes stared at the door. He willed it to open. He prayed for it to open. But...he didn't want it to open. Because when it did, his whole world may topple. Sighing, he waited...


	2. Chapter 1 - Newbie

**Newbie**

 _Two years earlier..._

The blonde let out a big sigh, blowing his spiky bangs out of his face. He could do this. He didn't want to do it, but he could do it. Adjusting the backpack strap on his right shoulder, he started walking up the stairs to school.

"Naruto! Hey, Naruto!" A familiar voice caught the blonde's attention. Turning, he saw his best friend of sixteen years wave at him, the spiky black hair framing a pale face. A smile broke out on his face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto made his way over to the other teen. "Hey, man I am glad you're here! This sucks." The worry crawled up in his voice as Naruto looked around.

"Hn." was all Sasuke would say. He was used to the school, having went there since kindergarten. He didn't see anything particularly special or worrysome about it. Taking Naruto into the school, he directed him to the office.

A pretty receptionist smiled from behind a desk, her too white and too straight teeth making her look like the poster child for Crest. "You're new?" she asked politely.

"Uh huh," nodded Naruto, blushing.

"Well, I'm Ino Yamanaka, it's a pleasure to meet you ..." she took the paper, reading it, "Naruto Uzumaki. Let me get your schedule." Going to her computer, she typed a bit, then a piece of paper spit out. Taking it, she handed it to Naruto. "Here's your schedule. Enjoy!"

Naruto looked at the paper. Looking all over the paper, he flipped it over. Sasuke just looked at him. "Um...excuse me." She looked up. "Um...where is my locker and combination?" Naruto couldn't find it to save his life.

She smiled back at him. "You don't have lockers. You have a homeroom. You'll keep your items in there. Your homeroom teacher is listed at the top in the right hand corner."

"Oh..yea, thanks." Smiling, Naruto went out, Sasuke following him.

"So, who is your homeroom teacher?" Sasuke asked, peeking at the paper, although he already knew...only one of two teachers got the newbies. Upon seeing the name, he groaned. "Damn, man...I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"You got the biggest dick for a teacher." Sasuke frowned.

"Great, just great." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke led him to the classroom. "Good luck." He walked off, giving a sideways glance to a pale teen with long dark hair pulled in a ponytail who walked up, going into the room Sasuke dropped Naruto off at. Sighing, Naruto walked in. Some kids were already sitting there, notebooks open.

Naruto looked around and found a seat, but it was up front. Of course. He nervously fiddled with his pencil, waiting. Suddenly the door opened and a young man walked in in dress shoes, gray slacks, and a gray dress shirt. His silver hair was bushy. But the most remarkable thing was his face...it was covered by a black mask, covering up his nose and left eye. He was wearing the traditional hitai-ate with what Naruto knew was an engraving of a leaf. He must be a shinobi. Naruto perked up a bit. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Naruto wanted to be a shinobi, but his godfather wouldn't let him. Naruto wanted to sign up, explaining to Jiraiya that he could become a shinobi, but still have a regular job, just being in the reserves. Jiraiya wouldn't hear of it.

Walking in, the man sat his bag on the desk. Looking around at the room, his eyes took in everyone. "Good morning, students. My name is Kakashi Hatake. You may call me Mr. Hatake or Kakashi-sensei. I will not tolerate errant behavior in my class. I will not tolerate laziness. I will not tolerate insubordination. I expect all homework to be completed on time. Do you have any questions?"

No one said anything. Looking around the class, he picked up a roster and called roll. Of course, Naruto didn't know any names. He noticed the teen that caught Sasuke's attention was called, "Kishimoto, Orochimaru." Suddenly he heard "Uzumaki, Naruto."

"Present!" Naruto stated, looking up. The sensei stared a moment longer than he had with the others, but nodded. He then proceeded to go through the litany of the syllabus, handing them out. As the bell rang, he looked at the time.

"Ten minute break, then back here." Students got up, heading for the door. Naruto kept sitting there, he didn't know what to do. He didn't have to go to the bathroom, and he didn't know anyone besides Sasuke, whom he didn't know where he was...so he had no reason to leave.

Kakashi looked up at the student. Everyone was always so ready to leave... _why didn't this blonde leave?_

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki? Did you need something?" Kakashi studied the student.

"Uh...well, I don't know anyone, so I didn't see the need to go outside." Naruto offered.

"Hn." Was all Kakashi said. Organizing his paperwork, he didn't say anything else.

Naruto just laid his head on the desk. _Well, this will be fun._

\/\/\/

The school day went by quickly. Finally, the last bell rang and Naruto was free. Catching up to the spot Sasuke was waiting for him at, Naruto smiled. "Hey."

Sasuke nodded. "Hey, how did it go?"

"Eh, okay. I think you were right about Kakashi-sensei, he's gonna be a hard ass." Naruto sighed, thinking about the amount of homework that Kakashi had given them that night for the next day.

"Told ya." Sauske said. "How different was this from your school?" They started walking back to the apartment Naruto shared with his godfather.

"Well, in my school, we had lockers, and would change classes every hour. None of this staying in the same room all day. It's weird. When do I change?" Naruto asked, moving his backpack to the other shoulder.

"Not til semester, then you'll get a new homeroom...maybe. If you don't do well enough, Kakashi-sensei can ask that you be held back in his class. He's the hardest teacher, and they put any troubled, struggling, or new students in his or Lady Tsunade's class." Sasuke stopped at the door.

Naruto sighed. "How long were you with him?"

Sasuke smirked. "One semester, back in my freshman year." He turned around, heading home. "See ya, I bet you have a lot of homework."

Naruto really wanted to punch that smirk off Sasuke's face...but Sasuke was right, Naruto had too much homework to do. He grinned though. "Orochimaru Kishimoto." Sasuke turned, giving a confused look. With a triumphant smile, Naruto turned around and went upstairs, into the empty apartment.

\/\/\/

Naruto rushed to school the next morning. "Shit, shit, shit!" He cursed. He was running late. Skidding into the school, the bell rang before he could get to the door. "Damnit!" He cursed, opening it. Kakashi-sensei was taking roll. Naruto went to sit down, happy his name hadn't been called yet. Sitting down, he heard his name called. "Present!" he stated.

Thanking his lucky stars, Naruto started to think that maybe Kakashi-sensei wasn't so bad after all. Kakashi went about teaching class, not mentioning Naruto's tardiness. At first break, Naruto got up. He had to pee...he hadn't had a chance since he was running late. As he got up to leave, he heard Kakashi, "Mr. Uzumaki, a moment."

Turning around, Naruto went up to the desk. It was immaculate. He noticed a picture on the desk of a beautiful young woman and a girl, maybe two, with silver hair in pigtails, big brown eyes that looked like the woman next to her, staring at the camera as she smiled, one tooth showing. "Yes, sensei?"

"You were tardy. You will have detention this afternoon with me. You are dismissed." Kakashi stated.

"But, sensei! I was in my seat before you called my name!" Naruto argued.

"And you are being insubordinate. Detention tomorrow as well." Kakashi was looking at papers and didn't even look up. Naruto clenched his fists. Kakashi looked up at him. "Dismissed."

Naruto turned angrily and walked out, saying nothing. _Fuck. My. Life._

* * *

 _Please Review, these will be forwarded to CapricornKitty1975_


	3. Chapter 2 - Detention

**Detention**

Naruto seethed all day. Kakashi-sensei was giving him detention on the second day of school because he was like, two minutes late! What a dick! At lunch he told Sasuke all of this. Sasuke just gave him a "told ya so" look. "So, who is this Orochimaru Kickapoo, or whoever you said?" Sasuke asked disinterestedly.

"The guy you eyed going into my classroom." Naruto knew Sasuke was gay, and he didn't care. Sasuke had never tried to hit on Naruto, and that's all Naruto cared about. Sasuke was fine and all, but, Sasuke was like Naruto's brother, so that would have been weird. Naruto hadn't really thought too much about relationships. He hadn't found anyone to catch his eye, so he didn't really know if he was straight, gay or bi. His godfather was straight...dear God was he straight! He would go off, having to do "research" on his stories. Which meant he went off to look at naked ladies.

Jiraiya was the author of the popular "Icha Icha" series, and he loved to "research" the beautiful and naked women "for literature purposes only, of course". Naruto swore Jiraiya had to have at least 3 different STD's. Jiraiya had traveled a great deal, until he inherited Naruto at the age of 6, when Naruto's parents died in a plane crash. Jiraiya quit traveling for awhile, staying close, but still writing. He hadn't done a great deal of research and travel when Naruto was little...but about the time Naruto hit 14, Jiraiya started traveling more. Little trips at first, then extending more. Now he was gone about three to four months at a time. He always kept in touch with Facebook, Skype, things like that. Naruto liked the arrangement. He had family, but he also had his independence. It was nice.

Naruto was glad that Jiraiya was gone now, so he didn't have to explain about detention. After the last bell rang and all the students left, looking oddly at Naruto, the room went silent. Naruto sighed, looking up at Kakashi. Kakashi put his papers up, and looked up at Naruto. Staring at the angry teen, he raised an eyebrow. "You can start your homework. I don't make students stare at the wall or stand in a corner. By being stuck with me, it's punishment enough." Naruto said nothing, silently agreeing, and just pulled out his book and started working.

\/\/\/

Kakashi walked home, his mind going back over the day. The students seemed just as typical as usual. Some of them were bright and eager, others resentful and surly. And then there was the Uzumaki kid. Kakashi wondered if Naruto was related to the great Minato Uzumaki, greatest shinobi known. Kakashi's own father, Sakumo Hatake, was a great shinobi known as the White Fang of the Leaf. He had been friends with Minato, or so Sakumo told Kakashi. Sakumo told great stories of their times together, and Kakashi had been enamored with the stories.

After graduating from school early, Kakashi became a shinobi, serving honorably. While serving, he met his now wife Rin, whom he loved very much. Once she became pregnant, Kakashi stepped down, becoming a teacher so that he could protect and care for his wife and daughter. He was still a "reserve shinobi" so to speak. He had been married to Rin for five years; Rinni was two now. They were his world.

Sadly, his world was visiting Rin's mother right now. Rin's mother had taken a nasty fall, and Rin's father had passed away about a year ago, so Rin and Rinni had went to visit her, help take care of her, and keep her spirits up. Kakashi couldn't, as the term was just starting. It was shitty timing, but it was what it was.

Unlocking the door, the apartment was silent. Kicking off his shoes, Kakashi wandered around the house. He didn't really want to eat anything in the house. Frowning, he sighed. Pulling out a bowl of ramen, he sat down and ate, falling asleep on the couch.

\/\/\/

Naruto was five minutes early to class the next day. Kakashi looked up. "Good, you are learning." Naruto rolled his eyes, still pissed at how much of a dick his sensei was. But he stayed quiet and paid attention in class.

When detention came around, Naruto didn't even try to get up. Sitting there, he just pulled out his homework and started working.

Suddenly, a cell phone broke the silence. Kakashi pulled it out and answered it. "Hai."

Naruto tried to ignore the conversation, but it was hard when his sensei, the hard nosed dick named Kakashi, started talking like an idiot. "What happened, sweet baby?" he asked. Naruto rolled his eyes. _Must be talking to the kid. I mean, I hope he is talking to the kid. If he is talking to his wife, oh boy._ He figured Kakashi was married, Kakashi seemed too honorable to just knock someone up. Naruto also saw the wedding ring, so that pretty much cemented the theory when taking into consideration the picture as well.

Kakashi talked all baby-ish for a few minutes, then he talked normally to someone; from the sound of it, his wife. Finally he put the phone up. Naruto kept working, wondering how anyone could marry that asshole.

\/\/\/

Finally, it was Wednesday, and no more detention! Naruto made sure he was at school early, sliding into his seat. As Kakashi-sensei walked in, he looked around. "I'll collect the homework now." Naruto dug around in his bag... _where was my homewor...aw, fuck!_ His homework was on the kitchen table...just where he left it this morning. Groaning, he just looked up at Kakashi as he held out his hand, waiting for papers.

"Kakashi-sensei, I forgot my homework at home. I can run home at lunch and get it. I promise it's done!" Naruto stated in a begging tone.

Kakashi stared hard at Naruto, but finally sighed. "Fine."

Naruto wanted to whoop for joy. No detention! Finally, he and Sasuke could go to this ramen shop Sasuke was talking about. When lunch rolled around, Naruto got a pass and ran home, grabbing the homework and running back. He went straight back to class, handing it to Kakashi, who was grading papers. _Geez, didn't the man eat?_

"Thank you, Naruto. Detention today and tomorrow."

"Wha...what for?" Naruto sputtered. "I went straight home, got it, and brought it straight back. What more do you want from me? This shows that I had it done!"

"Yes, but you had to leave school to go get it. You were unprepared. And to top it off, you inconvenienced me during _my_ lunch hour. So, detention today and tomorrow."

Naruto stomped out without another word.

\/\/\/

Naruto said nothing during detention, just did his homework. Kakashi watched the boy out of the corner of his eye. He definitely resembled the great Minato. He had to be related somehow.

When detention was finished, Naruto walked out, not saying a word.

\/\/\/

Thursday was much the same. Naruto bitched during lunch to Sasuke, who looked bored. "Well, quit being a dick and forgetting your shit and he'll get off your ass." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yea, but it's like he is _purposefully_ trying to pick on me!" Naruto whined.

"Yea, Kakashi-sensei has nothing better to do than pick on you. Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Look, Naruto, my brother is going to be in town this weekend. Why don't you come with me and Itachi? We're going out Friday night. It'll give you something to look forward to." Sasuke offered. "Saturday there is a party, you can come too, it'll let you meet some more people."

Naruto mulled that offer over. It would be nice to just hang out with Sasuke, and Naruto hadn't seen Itachi in forever. "Alright!" Naruto grinned. The party would be good too. People had been nice, and introducing themselves, but it was hard for Naruto to remember names. In a casual setting, where he could connect some action or funny comment, it would be easier to put the face to the name.

Buoyed by the plans he now had, he went back to class in a better mood. Detention even seemed to go better, although he still said nothing to the dick. Walking out the door, he felt free. Tomorrow was Friday; he was going out, and no detention! Life. Was. Good

* * *

 _Please Review, these will be forwarded to CapricornKitty1975_


	4. Chapter 3 - XO

**XO**

Friday came. Naruto had all his homework done, it was there, and he did nothing to get detention. When the final bell rang, he bolted before Kakashi-sensei could say anything to even possibly get him in trouble with detention. He was free. Catching up with Sasuke as he left the school, he grinned. "So, where we going tonight?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Itachi said he'd meet me at XO." Naruto nodded sagely, like he knew what the hell XO was. Of course he didn't, but he wasn't going to tell Sasuke that. Sasuke eyed Naruto out of the corner of his eye. "You have no idea what XO is, do you."

Naruto grinned. "Nope, but I'm sure I'd like to find out."

Sasuke just shrugged. "Come on, let's get you an outfit, then we'll go to my house."

Arriving at Naruto's apartment, Sasuke started going through his clothes. "Here, this will work." He threw a black fishnet shirt at Naruto, and low riding black jeans. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, God... is this a gay bar?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stared at him coldly. "Not that I mind, Sasuke, but damn...I am gonna be out of place!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue. Naruto shut his mouth. He didn't want to offend his friend, but he wasn't sure he was going to be comfortable in a gay bar.

"For your information, no, it is _not_ a gay bar. There are gay people there, but it just happens to have the best drinks and good music." Shaking his head, Sasuke waited for Naruto to change. Coming out, Naruto grabbed his wallet, counting the money in it.

After stopping at Sasuke's house so Sasuke could change, Sasuke and Naruto walked to XO. Paying the cover fee, both teens went in. Sasuke stepped up and ordered a couple beers. No one questioned the Uchiha. No one wanted to make an enemy of either brother. Giving a beer to Naruto, he went and found a booth. Texting Itachi, Sasuke told him where they'd be. Sitting back, Sasuke and Naruto enjoyed their beers, listening to the music.

\/\/\/

Kakashi had just gotten done talking to Rin and Rinni. They'd be back next Sunday. Smiling, he hung up the phone. He missed them. Bored, he walked around the empty room. He wasn't really hungry. He didn't want to grade papers. What he really wanted to do was listen to some good music. Tossing around a couple of ideas, he finally changed into jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. Grabbing his wallet, he headed out.

He was pretty sure his friend was playing at his bar tonight, and Kakashi wanted to hear him. Rin didn't like to go to bars and wasn't really into live music, so Kakashi hadn't gotten to see many performances in the last few years. He was sure Asuma would enjoy the surprise.

Stepping in, he paid the cover fee and went to the bar. Ordering a whiskey, he went over to the wall and looked around as he sipped it. The music was loud and people were having a great time. Looking up at the band, he saw Asuma playing the drums. Grinning, he sat down, listening to his best friend play.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke had went through about three beers a piece waiting for Itachi, who finally walked in. Naruto gave Itachi a big hug, which was briefly returned. Itachi ordered another round and the boys played catch up, talking about what they had been up to, how Jiraiya was doing, and just life in general. By the time the sixth beer came around, Naruto was feeling pretty good. He didn't drink a lot, so he wasn't a real heavyweight with alcohol.

"So, how do you like private school?" Itachi asked Naruto.

"Fuck privvvate school!" Naruto said, eyes a bit bleary. "K'kashi-sensei's a dickless dicky dick!" He slurred, eyes bleary.

"Oh really?" Itachi said, eyes smiling. Sasuke wondered what his brother was up to.

"Yea, really." Naruto said, not understanding what was so amusing.

"I bet you wouldn't say that to his face." Itachi prodded.

"M, betcha I would." Naruto accepted blearily.

"Fine then...there he is." Itachi motioned to the silverette who was listening to the music, a whiskey glass in his hand.

"Fine!" Naruto said, bolstered by the liquid courage. He was sick of being the bastard's punching bag anyways. Standing, having to steady himself, he went up to his sensei, tapping him on the shoulder. Kakashi turned around, and his eye widened upon seeing Naruto.

"Naruto, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Mfine." He stumbled a bit. "I jes' had to come tell you sumthin'" Naruto started.

"Alright, what is it?" Kakashi asked, straining to hear over the music.

"F...follow me. I wan' make sure you hear it all and I can't even hear myself ri' now." Naruto mumbled.

Kakashi stood, setting his empty glass on the table. He was worried...Naruto seemed drunk.

Going to a quieter area of the bar, Naruto turned to face him. "I jes' wanna say...you're a dicky dick! An...an I don' care if I get detention from this!" Naruto sputtered out.

Kakashi stared at the youth. What Naruto said didn't surprise nor shock Kakashi. He knew he was the strictest teacher, and the least favorite. He didn't mind that. Structure and discipline were important aspects in peoples lives that were often neglected.

"Well, thank you for sharing that Naruto. Now if there isn't anything else..." Kakashi turned to leave.

"No...there is." Naruto grabbed Kakashi's arm. Kakashi stumbled at the touch...it felt as if white hot electricity was flowing from that hand, and a coil of passion burned low in his gut. Eye opening wide, he looked at Naruto.

"W...what is it?" Kakashi stumbled.

Naruto blearily and briefly wondered what flapped the normally unflappable sensei. Probably that Naruto told the bastard the truth. "Thanks for your time, sensei." Naruto spit out the last word like it was a poison, stumbling back into the bar. Kakashi stood there, hand covering the spot where Naruto had touched him, more confused than he had ever been before in his life.

* * *

 _Please Review, these will be forwarded to CapricornKitty1975_


	5. Chapter 4 - Problems

**Problems**

The rest of the weekend was pretty uneventful for Naruto. Friday night was just a blur...he remembered seeing Kakashi at the bar, and he remembered talking to him, but he didn't really remember what was said. He felt vaguely uneasy about that, but shook it off. He worked on the double homework Kakashi-sensei gave them for the weekend, "Dick." Naruto mumbled under his breath as he scratched answers on the paper. He talked with Sasuke on the phone. He Facebooked with Jiraiya, who was in Paris getting some "prime research" done. Naruto rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but miss the old guy. Saturday he went to the party and met some cool people. Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, and Choji were the ones he could remember. He played some video games. And of course, he ate. Ramen, pizza, and of course, more ramen. He had forgotten all about Friday by the time Monday came around.

Walking up, he was heading towards Sasuke when he noticed Sasuke was talking to that dark haired guy, Orochimaru. Stopping short, Naruto didn't want to interrupt a potential romance. Turning, he just went on into the school, sitting down in his seat and getting ready for the day. A few minutes later, their sensei walked in. He gave Naruto a dispassionate look, but continued putting away his papers. Once the bell rang, Kakashi took roll and then surprised the class.

"Pop quiz!" Kakashi said, almost gleefully in Naruto's mind. Groaning, the students put away all their books, only keeping their pencils out. As Kakashi passed out the papers, Naruto's stomach tied in knots. "You will have twenty minutes to answer these twenty questions. Begin." Naruto started, frowning as he gnawed on his bottom lip. He tried, really he did, but it just seemed that he was a C student, and a D test taker. At the end of the twenty minutes, he had finished 13 questions. Kakashi collected the papers and went about class. All in all, it was a typical Monday...pretty shitty.

\/\/\/

Tuesday morning Naruto sat down. He hadn't slept well. Kakashi returned the quizzes...a big, red, angry F on Naruto's. Sighing, Naruto knew what was going to happen before Kakashi opened his cloth covered mouth when the break bell rang.

"Mr. Uzumaki, a moment?" Kakashi stated as other students made their way out.

Naruto sat there, head on his fist, looking bored at Kakashi. After everyone left, Kakashi looked at him. "You will come in early and retake the quiz. I do not believe that exemplifies your effort." His tone left no room for argument.

"Of course." Naruto said angrily under his breath.

"Detention instead." Kakashi said. Naruto just glared, saying nothing.

\/\/\/

When Detention rolled around, Naruto stayed sitting. The rest of the class was getting used to this by now, so no one said anything, Neji just shaking his head on the way out. Kakashi handed a clean sheet to Naruto. "Now, pay attention this time." Kakashi said, pulling out a book and reading it while Naruto took the pop quiz again. When he was done, he stalked up and put the paper on Kakashi's desk before going and sitting down, pulling out homework. He noticed that his sensei was reading his godfather's book.

Kakashi put the book down. Grading the quiz, Kakashi sighed. "Mr. Uzumaki, are you trying to get more detention?" he asked wearily.

Naruto looked up, genuinely confused. "What? No, of course not. Why?"

Kakashi handed back the paper. Naruto did worse this time. Kakashi shook his head, pulling up a chair. "I guess we will have to go through these one at a time."

Naruto glared, but said nothing. "Alright, Mr. Uzumaki, let's start with question one. Please read it."

Naruto nodded, reading it silently. "Okay." He said.

Kakashi looked oddly at Naruto. "No, I meant read it out loud."

"O...oh." Naruto was suddenly uncomfortable. "Well...uh, I read better silently."

Kakashi sighed. "I am not expecting an award winning performance, please just read the question out loud."

Naruto frowned, but did as he was asked. "When the fourth Hokage of the Leaf was a young nam..man what man was he called?"

Kakashi looked at him, saying nothing. "And the answers?"

Naruto labored them out. Picking D, he did get the right answer this time.

Kakashi studied him. "The next one."

Again, more labored reading and answers. At the end of the quiz, Kakashi asked, quietly, "Do you have dyslexia?"

"What? No, I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto crossed his arms defensively.

Kakashi laid a gentle hand on Naruto's arm. Naruto looked up, eyes wide. "Mr. Uzumaki, I'd like for you to take a test to determine if you do. Based upon your reading of the questions, combined with ... other factors, I believe you may have dyslexia."

Naruto didn't know what to think. He'd always had a difficult time reading, and he always just did average in school, even if he struggled to do homework. He figured he was just a dummy. For this man to actually care and want to help him...it shocked Naruto. As did the warmth from his hand on Naruto's bare skin. Mutely, Naruto nodded.

"Come in early tomorrow and I will have the test ready." Kakashi offered. Naruto nodded again. Standing, Kakashi adjusted the desks back in order. "You're free to go for today."

Naruto left, his head swirling, confusion clouding his brain. Dyslexia? Could that be the answer to his problems?

\/\/\/

The next morning, Naruto was at the school an hour early. Walking to class, he somehow wasn't surprised to see Kakashi already there. Man what he wouldn't give to see what sensei was hiding beneath that mask...

"Mr. Uzumaki, good, you're here. Please, take a seat." There was a laptop sitting at Naruto's desk. Sitting down at his desk, Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "Now, there is a test. I will have to sit by you to record some answers." Naruto nodded as Kakashi pulled up a chair.

The test took about thirty minutes to complete. Kakashi collected the computer when he was done, excusing Naruto. Naruto walked outside, sitting down on a bench to enjoy the air and some outside time before having to go back into the school. Pulling out his phone, he started playing a game.

Kakashi sat staring at the results. Dyslexia. Well, that explained it. That definitely explained the boy's poor scores. Looking back at Naruto's school records, he kicked himself. He should have seen it sooner, even though it was only the second week. Kakashi was a perfectionist, and he didn't appreciate that he messed up. Sighing, he would have to make this right.

* * *

 _Please Review, these will be forwarded to CapricornKitty1975_


	6. Chapter 5 - Jiraiya

**Jiraiya**

After class, as Naruto was gathering his books to leave, he heard the infamous, "Mr. Uzumaki, a word?" He bit his lip to keep from groaning out loud. Dropping his head, he sat back down in his seat. After the last student left, he looked up.

"Sensei, I didn't disrespect you, I finished my homework, why am I in trouble now?" he asked.

Kakashi actually felt sorry for the boy. Coming around, Kakashi half sat-half leaned on the desk. "You aren't in trouble. I was letting you know, you do have dyslexia."

Naruto looked up. "Huh? Really? Is that why I am having such difficulties?" Hope shimmered in those deep blue eyes.

"Yes, I do believe that would be part of your problem." Kakashi confirmed. "You'll need to go to a counselor to help you learn to adjust and learn easier. Would you like me to talk to your guardian about that?"

Naruto frowned. "No, that's okay. I'll talk to him about it." Naruto didn't want people to know who his godfather was. People either wanted to get to know him because of Jiraiya, or thought he was a pervert like Jiraiya. Either way, Naruto didn't want that attention again here.

Kakashi nodded. "If you need anything, please, feel free to let me know. I will have to document your file. Special accommodations can be made."

Naruto shook his head. "No, no special treatment; I'll figure this out." Sighing, Naruto looked up. "Can I go now?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded. Getting up, Naruto headed out. Stopping at the door, he turned around. "Hey, maybe...well, I guess you're not that big of a dick after all." Heading out, he didn't see the smile that reached Kakashi's eye.

\/\/\/

Naruto walked in the house. Smelling the scent of bread, he smiled. Jiraiya was home. "Hey, Jii...when did you get in?"

The white haired man turned, pulling a loaf of bread out of the bread maker. "About two hours ago. How come you're late? Get in trouble again?"

Naruto blushed. "No...not today." he conceded.

Jiraiya sighed. He had to deal with Naruto's explosive temper and his discipline problems. He hoped moving Naruto to a private school would have helped, where his best friend was, but perhaps he had been wrong. Frowning, he sighed, motioning for Naruto to have a seat. "What happened, kid?"

Naruto sat down. Jiraiya cut the bread, giving some to Naruto. Naruto ate some. "Well, I got into trouble for some stupid shit, but anyways, one of the senseis determined that I have dyslexia."

Jiraiya's eyes widened, then his shoulders slumped. "D ...damn, kid, I'm sorry. I didn' know..." Jiraiya felt like shit. He failed the kid. He should have seen it.

"Jii, stop. Self pity doesn't work on you." Naruto grinned. "You couldn't have known, none of us did. Kakashi-sensei was the one to figure it out. And to be fair, I'm not sure how he did." Naruto shrugged.

"Well then, invite this Kakashi over. I need to thank him for helping you. And ask him some questions. He can help us get answers we need...therapist, counselors, whatever."

Naruto sighed. He really didn't want to have a teacher over...besides the obvious fact of the lameness of having a teacher over for dinner, there was the issue of Naruto not wanting people to know who his godfather was. "Uh, well, I mean, he has a wife and kid...so, I uh, I don't think..."

"Invite them too. Tomorrow. Do it, Naruto." Jiraiya glared at Naruto. It wasn't often that Jiraiya was firm with Naruto, but Naruto knew not to cross him when he was. Sighing, Naruto nodded.

\/\/\/

"And _of course_ Kakashi-sensei said yes." Naruto grumbled to Sasuke at lunch. Sasuke was walking into the cafeteria with Naruto, but he seemed to be only half listening. "You listening to me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn? Yea, of course." Seeing the long haired male hanging outside of the cafeteria, Sasuke picked up his step. Naruto frowned.

"Great, just great...I get pushed aside for some dick." Frowning, Naruto walked on, getting some food, eating, and worrying about dinner with a teacher.

\/\/\/

Kakashi stopped, picking up a bottle of wine. He didn't know this godfather, but he wanted to be polite. Changing to nice slacks and a dark blue polo, he headed out, going to the address Naruto had given him. Knocking on the door, Naruto opened the door. "Hi Kakashi-sensei, c'mon in." He sounded less than enthused.

Kakashi tipped his head, studying Naruto. "Mr. Uzumaki, if you don't want me to be here..."

"Nonsense! He loves the fact that you are here!" A booming voice said, cuffing Naruto in the head as Naruto glared and rubbed his dissheveled hair. A white haired man appeared, and Kakashi was glad that he had his mask on, or his mouth would have dropped open.

"J...Jiraya? The author?" Kakashi asked, shocked. Looking at Naruto, "You're godfather is _Jiraiya?"_

Naruto nodded his head miserably. "In the flesh!" Jiraiya said, smiling. "And you must be Mr. Hatake." Jiraiya bowed to Kakashi, who bowed in return. Smiling, Jiraiya took the bottle of wine that Kakashi offered. "Please, come in." Jiriaya looked for the family Naruto had mentioned.

"Please, it's Kakashi. And my wife and daughter are visiting her mother. They won't be back until Sunday." Kakashi explained, taking off his shoes, figuring that is who Jiraiya was looking for.

"Of course." Leading Kakashi into the dining room, Jiraiya got him settled, then went back to the kitchen, leaving a very uncomfortable Naruto sitting there.

"So, Naruto..." before he could say more, Naruto interrupted.

"Look, sensei, please, _please_ , don't tell anyone who my godfather is." Naruto begged.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Naruto...I won't, it's not my place. But may I ask why you want this kept hidden so?"

Naruto sat down. Rubbing his hands over his face, he sighed. Looking around to make sure Jiraiya wasn't there, he whispered, "Look…when people find out Jii is my godfather, they either just want to be my friend to meet him, or they think I'm a perv like him. And I'm not. I love Jii, very much. I'd do anything for him. But I...I'm not him."

Kakashi stared at the youth. "I see." was all he'd say.

\/\/\/

Dinner was surprisingly enjoyable, much to Naruto's surprise. Kakashi was much more pleasant and charming than he was in school. Naruto found that he was laughing at the jokes, and all three were engaged in the conversation.

Kakashi got the formalities of the dinner out of the way, handing an envelope of information to Jiraiya about dyslexia and dyslexic resources. The night was pleasant, with no awkward pauses or silences. The three talked most of the evening away. Finally, noticing that it was close to midnight, Kakashi took his leave. Bowing, Kakashi left.

Naruto was surprised that he didn't want the night to end. Sighing, he closed the door, confused at this turn of events.

* * *

 _Please Review, these will be forwarded to CapricornKitty1975_


	7. Chapter 6 - Dark Horse

**Dark Horse**

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. I don't own the song in this, it's "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry. This is my first Kakanaru fic so I hope I'm doing it justice! Enjoy!

Naruto spent the day with Jiraiya, just hanging out, enjoying each other's company. Naruto loved his godfather very much. Jii was like the father he didn't really remember. But, when seven p.m. rolled around and Jiraiya disappeared, the smell of cologne wafting on Naruto's nostrils, Naruto knew he needed to leave. "Hey, Jii...you got a date?"

"Why of course, I need more...research." Jiraiya popped his head out of the bathroom and winked at Naruto, who rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Jii... well, I'm gonna go out." Naruto threw on a white tee shirt and blue jeans, putting on some tennis shoes. Checking his hair, he grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet.

"Have fun, be careful." Jiraiya called out as Naruto went out.

"Yea, yea." Naruto mumbled as he headed out.

Suddenly, he realized that he didn't know where to go. Pulling out his phone, he called Sasuke.

"Hey." Naruto heard his best friend's voice.

"Hey, Sasuke, ya wanna do something? Jii is back in town and having company, so I needed to get out of there. Can I come over and play video games or something?"

"No. I'm going out on a date. Sorry." Sasuke almost sounded apologetic.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Have a good time. That Oro guy?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Bye." Sasuke hung up. Naruto frowned. He didn't want to go to a movie, he couldn't go to Sasuke's, he sure as hell wasn't going back home. Looking around, the sign of XO caught his eye. Shrugging, Naruto headed to the door.

Pulling out his ID, he handed it to the bouncer. Looking at it, the bouncer handed it back to Naruto. "Sorry kid, you're not 18."

"Fuck." Naruto frowned, taking back his ID. He really didn't realize the power in the Uchiha name.

"He's with me." Naruto heard a voice and looked up. _What the fuck?_ Naruto saw Kakashi-sensei standing there, just inside the club. The bouncer looked at Kakashi, then at Naruto.

"With you?...He's 17." The bouncer raised an eyebrow.

"He's my _cousin_. I thought he wasn't coming, he was late." Kakashi glared at the bouncer with his eye. Handing a bill to the bouncer, he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him into the club.

Naruto gaped at Kakashi. "S...sensei?" he asked, shocked.

"What? Don't look so shocked. I don't approve of underage drinking, but you looked so lost out there, I didn't want you to be alone." Kakashi said simply. Truth be told, Kakashi was confused as to why he helped the blonde out as well.

"T...thanks." Naruto blushed.

Kakashi grabbed a whiskey for himself, and a...turning to Naruto he looked at him. "Water, soda?"

"Pepsi's fine." Naruto said. Ordering it, Kakashi handed it to him before paying, grabbing his whiskey and directing Naruto to a table. About then, the band started warming up.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "You don't have to stay sitting with me. I doubt the bouncer is going to throw you out."

Naruto blushed. "I...I don't have any place to go." He mumbled.

Kakashi nodded. "Feel free to stay here then. My friend, Asuma, is the drummer in this band and his girlfriend, Kurenai is the lead singer. They're great. My wife doesn't like going to bars, so I don't get to hear them much."

Naruto nodded. Sitting back, he listened to the music, and he had to admit...they _were_ good. Looking over after a while, he saw Kakashi staring at the band, listening and actually... _having a good time_? Kakashi-sensei just kept surprising him. Feeling the stare, Kakashi turned, the uncovered eye looking at Naruto. "What?"

"Nothin'." Naruto said. The band kept playing. Suddenly, he jumped up. "I love this song! Let's dance!"

Kakashi smiled. "No, thank you. I'll watch our drinks." Naruto shrugged and headed out, dancing. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. It was good to see Naruto having fun. Watching the teen dance, bangs starting to stick to his sweaty forehead, Kakashi felt a hot coil pool in his gut. His eye blinked, confused. Finishing his whiskey, he decided he needed to go home. But he didn't feel right leaving without at least telling Naruto. Heading out on the packed dance floor, he tapped the blonde on the shoulder as a new song started.

 _I knew you were_ _  
_ _You were gonna come to me_

"Mr. Uzumaki, I'm going to..." Naruto didn't let him finish.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, you decided to dance!" Naruto grinned, starting to dance with Kakashi. Well, Naruto was dancing, Kakashi was standing there, looking at Naruto.

 _Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only_

"Um, no...I..." Kakashi didn't get to finish as the people on the crowded dance floor bumped and danced, hitting him, causing him to bump into Naruto.

 _So you wanna play with magic?_

Kakashi's breath hitched as he stared at Naruto.

 _Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

Naruto stared back, a weird feeling in his gut. Both males stood in the middle of the crowded dance floor, staring at each other as the music surrounded them.

 _Baby, do you dare to do this?_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_ _  
_ _Are you ready for, ready for_ _  
_ _A perfect storm, perfect storm?_ _  
_ _'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

Naruto bit his lip, eyes darkening.

 _There's no going back! (Hey!)_

Kakashi swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing.

 _Mark my words_ _  
_ _This love will make you levitate_ _  
_ _Like a bird, like a bird without a cage_ _  
_ _We're down to earth,_ _  
_ _If you choose to walk away_ _  
_ _Don't walk away._

Naruto reached out, tentatively grabbing Kakashi's arm. The electricity shot up Kakashi's arm, and up Naruto's.

 _It's in the palm of your hand now baby_ _  
_ _It's a yes or a no_ _  
_ _No maybe, so just be sure_

He looked up at Kakashi, eyes burning with desire...and fear.

 _Before you give it up to me_ _  
_ _Up to me, give it up to me_

Kakashi looked down at the teen, his eye dark and hungry. The electricity was burning from Naruto's simple touch. Butterflies flew, crashed, and swirled in the pit of Kakashi's stomach.

 _So you wanna play with magic?_ _  
_ _Boy, you should know what you're falling for_ _  
_ _Baby, do you dare to do this?_

Kakashi's mind was a muddled mess. Without thinking, he lifted a hand, caressing the blonde's face, a thumb running over those lips. Naruto's eyes slid closed, lifting his face to Kakashi. Kakashi licked his lips, his right hand pulling down his mask as he leaned in, capturing those tender lips.

 _Are you ready for, ready for_ _  
_ _A perfect storm, perfect storm?_

Naruto's eyes flew open, then slid closed, his arms going up around the other man's neck. Moving closer, he let out a soft moan. He had never felt anything like this!

 _Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_ _  
_ _There's no going back_

 _It's in the palm of your hand now baby_ _  
_ _It's a yes or no, no maybe_

Kakashi wrapped his right arm around the boy's waist, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Slipping his tongue out, he ran his tongue over those closed lips, asking for permission for entrance.

 _So just be sure before you give it all to me_ _  
_ _All to me, give it all to me_

Naruto sighed softly, opening his mouth. Kakashi ran his tongue through that moist cavern, suddenly wanting _more_...squeezing Naruto's hip, he pushed the teen back until they were against a wall. Pulling back due to the need of oxygen, Kakashi's eyes were dark.

Naruto opened his eyes and gasped at seeing Kakashi's face. It was absolutely gorgeous! There was a thin scar over his usually covered eye in an almost straight line, but it didn't look like the eye had been touched. Both were dark and ... gorgeous.

 _Her love is like a drug_ _  
_ _I was tryna hit it and quit it_ _  
_ _But lil' mama so dope_ _  
_ _I messed around and got addicted_

Kakashi leaned back, his brain swirling. He'd only had two whiskeys over the course of the evening; he wasn't anywhere near drunk, not even tipsy. He was trying to clear his thoughts, but all he could see were those blue eyes.

"Sensei...I..." Naruto bit his lip so... _deliciously_... Kakashi couldn't help it, he leaned in, kissing the eager teen again. Naruto moaned against his lips, pulling Kakashi closer.

 _So you wanna play with magic_ _  
_ _Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)_ _  
_ _Baby do you dare to do this?_ _  
_ _Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)_ _  
_ _Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)_ _  
_ _A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)_ _  
_ _Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)_ _  
_ _There's no going back_

The song ended, and Kakashi pulled back, flushed, looking down at the blonde who was also red faced, eyes hooded with desire, kiss bruised lips shining in the club.

About then hands clapped on Kakashi's back. "Hey, buddy...let's go get a drink." The voice belonged to Asuma. Kakashi looked guilty, pulling his mask back up quickly, swallowing thickly. "See ya around, kid." Asuma said leading Kakashi off. Kakashi resisted until he saw the lead singer of the band approach Naruto, smiling. Her thick black hair fell in luxurious waves around her, dampened with the sweat from her performance. Her dark eyes looked almost maroon. At that point, Kakashi relaxed and was led off.

"Hi, I'm Kurenai. Why don't you come with me?" Naruto gave a baleful look at where Kakashi had been taken, but nodded, following Kurenai. She took him to the back of the bar, opening a door to the alley. Very kindly, she smiled at him "Look, kid, you seem nice...and _way_ too naive, so you should probably leave. I don't know what's going on, but Kakashi's faithful to his wife...and straight...so...I think maybe he just had too much to drink. Okay?"

Naruto's heart crashed into his stomach, almost making him nauseous, but he nodded mutely. Turning, he headed for home, taking the long way; his mind in an upheaval, as well as his emotions. As Naruto's brownstone came into view, he sighed. He had hoped that the walk would clear his head, but it didn't. _What just happened here, and why is it fucking with my head?_

* * *

Please Review, these will be forwarded to CapricornKitty1975


	8. Chapter 7 - Mutual Mistake

**Mutual Mistake**

"Daddy!" A small pair of arms wrapped around Kakashi. Sitting up, rubbing his face, he hugged the little girl tightly.

"Hey Rinni-bobbinni, how are you doing sweet baby?" Kakashi asked tenderly to the little girl.

"I misseded you." She pouted. Sitting up in the bed, Kakashi kissed her nose.

"I missed you, too." He confided. About then, he heard another voice.

"Guess I'm just chopped liver." Rin was standing in the door, a smile on her face, her brunette hair pulled up in a ponytail as her hazel eyes twinkled. She came over, crawling in the bed with her family, hugging Kakashi.

Guilt washed over Kakashi immediately as her arms wrapped around him. He hugged her back. "Hey, you. Of course I missed you too." Kissing her gently, Kakashi smoothed her hair down. "Let me get up, use the bathroom, then you both can fill me in on these last two weeks over my Super Duper Chocolate Chip Pancakes. How does that sound?" Rinni clapped and Rin smiled, getting up and helping the young girl off the bed. Kakashi got up, peed, and washed his face. Staring at his reflection, it looked like he had the word "Guilty" written over his face. _What the fuck did I do last night? Okay, I fucked up. I've never fucked up before and never will again. C'mon Anbu...game face._

Going out, he put on his happy daddy/husband face. Walking out to his family, he enjoyed the reunion, the blonde locked away in a corner of his mind.

\/\/\/

Said blonde woke up, confused. _What the hell happened last night?_ He knew he couldn't talk to Jii; Jii might be open minded, but even Naruto realized that Jii would probably flip his shit with Naruto making out with Kakashi. Not because it was a man-Jii didn't care about sexuality, even though he was heterosexual, but he did care about marriage and the fact that Kakashi was a teacher. Groaning, Naruto picked up his phone, calling Sasuke.

"What, dobe? It's early." Sasuke grumbled.

"Shut up, teme. I need to talk to you. Now. It's important." Naruto growled.

"Fine. Sakura's in twenty?"

"Fine." Naruto got up, throwing on some clothes, grabbing his wallet and keys and scribbling a note to Jii. Heading out, he was at the little coffee house ten minutes before Sasuke.

"Hi, I'm Sakura, can I help you?" A rosette asked Naruto as he came in.

Naruto smiled at her. She was nice...with an inviting face. "Wow, the owner is taking my order? Cool. Uh, I'll take a hot chocolate?"

She laughed. "It's not mine, it's my parents. I just work at it. But I do get to help decorate...hence the pinks, reds, and the trees named after me. Let me go get your order." Smiling, she walked off.

Sasuke walked in a few minutes later. Sakura came over, bringing Naruto's hot chocolate and a cup of steaming liquid, setting it down in front of Sasuke. Guess he was a regular here. Naruto shrugged, taking a sip, licking the whipped cream. He hummed in appreciation...it was good.

Naruto travelled around so much with Jii, he had never gotten to know any place too well. Thank God for Facebook and Skype, or he may not have been able to stay that close with Sasuke. Luckily, Jii knew how much Sasuke meant to Naruto, so he had made sure that the two spent a lot of their free time together, though usually it was Sasuke coming to visit Naruto, as he wanted to see the sights.

After Sakura left, Sasuke looked at Naruto. "What was so important?" He idly sipped at his cup.

"I...I kinda made out with Kakashi-sensei last night." Naruto blushed, looking down, never one to beat around the bush. Suddenly, he felt hot coffee on his face that Sasuke spit on Naruto.

"What the _fuck_?" Sasuke hissed, shock evident on his face.

"I...I didn't mean it to happen…it...it just..." Naruto wiped his face with a napkin from the table, then buried his face in his hands.

Sasuke sat, mulling this turn of events over. Finally, "Did you like it?"

A bright blue eye peeked over a napkin. "Did I like what?" came the muffled reply.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Did you like making out with a guy?" he asked.

Naruto stopped, looking down, analyzing his thoughts. Sasuke said nothing, as he understood the need to figure out emotions being complex, and probably not able to be done in one sitting...but it could be a start.

Naruto sat, trying to figure out himself. He hadn't thought much about whether he was into guys or girls...he hadn't had too many experiences. I mean, he saw girls he thought was hot, but he never even looked at guys. Jii was always talking about women, so it was hard to even think about anything else. Sasuke was gay, sure, but he was Naruto's friend, so Naruto hadn't thought about it from that aspect either.

Biting his lip, he thought back to last night. Immediately he felt a reaction in his dick as he stiffened at thinking of Kakashi kissing him. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes. Thinking of the most beautiful girl he knew, he tried to picture doing that with her. Annnnd...nothing. Frowning, he opened his eyes. "Yea, I did."

Sasuke shrugged. "Okay, you're at least bi."

Naruto frowned. "I...I guess so."

"But why a teacher?" Sasuke asked, quietly.

"Fuck, Sas' I didn't mean to...it just...happened." Naruto glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at his friend, then shrugged. Taking another sip, he looked at Naruto. "So...what are you going to do now?"

Naruto frowned. "Nothing! In case you don't know it, he's _married_! And I don't cheat, no matter what Kakashi-sensei does!" Naruto angrily slammed his hands on the table and got up, pushing the chair away and stomping out.

Sighing, Sasuke took another sip. "You just did."

\/\/\/

Monday morning came along, glaringly bright and annoying. Naruto went into the quiet school, sitting down. He didn't know how he was going to feel seeing the sensei, but he did know he wanted to be there before his sensei came in. Walking into school about thirty minutes early, he slipped into the classroom, sitting down. Great, I got here first. Pulling out his school book, he tried to work out some math problems.

A few minutes later, he heard the door open, and shut. "Ah, Mr. Uzumaki..." Looking up, Naruto saw Kakashi-sensei step into the room. To his credit, Kakashi-sensei looked... uncomfortable. "I, ah, I would like to apologize for the other night." He looked anywhere but at Naruto.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Hey, it's okay. There were two of us there. Mutual mistake, huh?" Naruto smiled crookedly. Kakashi looked up, the smile reaching his eye as his heart lurched unexpectedly in his chest.

Kakashi nodded. "Mutual Mistake."

* * *

 _Please Review, these will be forwarded to CapricornKitty1975._


	9. Chapter 8 - The Tutor

**The Tutor**

"But, I really think someone else would be better suited..." Kakashi began, but was silenced by Lady Tsunade.

"Please, Kakashi...modesty doesn't suit you well. You are the most patient and structured teacher we have, as well as being specifically specially adapted for this. Jiraiya is willing to pay very good money for a private tutor for Naruto. We need results, Kakashi." It was Tuesday, not even a week after the meeting with Jiraiya. He hadn't wanted to sell himself as a tutor, just that the boy needed one.

Kakashi sighed. He looked at the blonde haired woman with the fierce eyes. He didn't really have a say in the matter. Lady Tsunade was the principal of the school, so what she said went. Frowning, he sighed, head hanging. Heading into his class, he adjusted his papers, getting ready for the day.

\/\/\/

"Mr. Uzumaki, a moment." Naruto frowned as he was grabbing his backpack to leave for the day. Shoulders slouching, he walked up to the desk.

"Yes, sensei?" he mumbled.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask. "Lady Tsunade received a call from your godfather. He has requested a tutor for you." Kakashi let out a big sigh. "I have been assigned to tutor you."

Naruto nodded his head. He had figured this may happen. "Okay. When do you want to start?"

"Well, since this is a tutoring session and not detention, I was going to ask you what was better for you, mornings or afternoons, and which days of the week would be better for you?"

Naruto stopped, sighing. "Well, I hate gettin' up early, but I hate losin' my afternoons, so...I guess I'd rather come in the mornings?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Six thirty a.m. each morning? That would give us an hour."

Naruto thought about it. "Okay, yea, I can be here by six thirty."

Kakashi nodded. "We'll start tomorrow morning then?"

Naruto nodded. Grabbing his backpack, he walked out.

\/\/\/

"It's very nice of you to tutor this boy." Rin said, smoothing out Kakashi's shirt, her hands running down his shoulders after he slipped it on and started buttoning it up.

"Well, I really couldn't refuse, with Lady Tsunade telling me I had to, after all." He chuckled. Turning around, he kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you. Very much." He said, cupping her face. Smiling at him, she nuzzled her face into his hands and grinned.

"I love you too. Now go, don't make your student wait for you." She grinned, running a hand down his face. Nodding, he slipped his mask up, putting his headband on, grabbing his briefcase and heading out.

As he walked to school, he checked his watch. He was early, and he would still be early, even if he took a detour. Walking into the cemetery, he stopped at a gravestone. Kneeling down, he stared at the headstone. "I miss you, my friend. I'm taking care of her, as I promised you I would. I love her very much." Pulling out a coin from his pocket, he laid it on the gravestone next to the name: Obito Uchiha.

\/\/\/

Naruto got up early, showering and getting ready. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt saying, "No Ramen, No Life" with a bowl of Ramen between the two phrases, Naruto grabbed his backpack, keys, wallet, and phone and headed out. Yawning, he grabbed a poptart on the way out, munching on it as he walked to school. The sun was really bright, and the birds were really annoyingly awake at this hour of the morning. Walking up to the school, he saw nobody. Shit...would the school even be unlocked? Frowning, he looked at his cell phone. 6:07 a.m. _What the hell did I get up this early for?_

About then he saw Kakashi-sensei walking up to the side, key in hand. "Hey, sensei... hey, wait!" Naruto jogged over to Kakashi, who had stopped to let the teen catch up. "Uh, will I normally be able to get in or is the school still locked at this time?" Naruto asked, ignoring how the sun lit up Kakashi's untameable mane.

"Good morning, Mr. Uzumaki. Hmm, good question." Kakashi thought for a moment. "I suppose I will have to give you my cell phone number, that way, if it's locked, you can call me and I can let you in." Naruto nodded, that made sense. Unlocking the door, Kakashi ushered Naruto inside and up to his classroom. After getting situated, Kakashi gave Naruto his cell phone number. "I can be assured you will not give this out to the other students?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded. "Good." Kakashi stated and started the lessons.

\/\/\/

Naruto stretched. It was Friday morning, he had been going at this tutoring thing for about three days now. He had to admit, Kakashi-sensei was actually a very good teacher. Somehow he was able to explain things to Naruto and Naruto just... _got_ it. Looking up, Kakashi sighed. "Well, Mr. Uzumaki, you are doing well. Why not knock off ten minutes early and take a break?"

Naruto grinned. "Aww right." Smiling he stood. Kakashi stood as well and went to his desk, sitting down to prepare for the day. Naruto was about to walk out of the room, but he stopped. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you a question?" Blue eyes were curious.

"You just did." came the reply from Kakashi.

"Ha ha." Naruto mocked. "Seriously...why did they pick you to tutor me? Do you really just take the worst cases?" Naruto's eyes held no self loathing, just genuine curiosity. Kakashi sighed.

"No, Mr. Uzumaki, that was not the reason. While I do take the "worst" cases, as you say, that was not the case in this situation. I believe that Lady Tsunade wanted me to tutor you because I also have dyslexia." Turning back to his papers, he picked up a pen and started grading them.

Naruto blinked a few times and then went out to get an orange juice from the vending machine.

\/\/\/

"He has dyslexia?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto. Orochimaru's arm was draped over Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto guessed that Sasuke and Orochimaru had somehow become a "thing". That would explain why Sasuke was more busy now than usual.

"Yea, but don't spread it around. You neither, Oreo." Naruto said, intentionally mispronouncing Orochimaru's name. Scowling, Orochimaru flipped off Naruto, taking a drink of his Pepsi. Looking at the bottle and at Sasuke, Orochimaru started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke scowled.

"Your family crest looks like the Pepsi symbol." Orochimaru chuckled out, flipping his long black hair over his shoulder with a thin, pale hand. "Oww, what the fuck, Sasuke?" Orochimaru said as Sasuke punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't fuck with my family heritage." Sasuke scowled. Orochimaru shrugged, but then nibbled on Sasuke's neck, whispering something that Naruto presumed was an apology. Rolling his eyes, Naruto got up.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Getting up, Naruto left the lunchroom, heading back to homeroom.

\/\/\/

The weekend rolled by with Jiraiya having to leave out again on a book tour. He would only be gone about a month this time. Leaving a check with Naruto to take to the school, a hug, some cash in the house and a stern lecture about credit card usage, he was gone down the tunnel to his waiting airplane. Walking out of the airport, Naruto was surprised to see Kakashi at a taxi stop. Jogging up, Naruto tapped at his sensei's shoulder. "Hey, what are you here for?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and smiled. "Mr. Uzumaki, I just dropped off my wife and daughter. They are flying back out to be with her mother again for a bit. My mother in law is not doing too well." The visible eye was clouded with worry.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei. Why didn't you go with them?" About then a taxi pulled up.

"Well, I can't very well leave in the middle of a term with a classroom of students and a tutoring session, now can I?" His voice held no disdain, and he gestured to the taxi. "We might as well share one, save on the cost." Naruto thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. "I could ask you the same thing...why are you here?"

"Oh! Jii had to leave for a book tour. " Naruto scooted in, sitting behind the driver. Kakashi crawled in and sat in the other seat, giving the driver his address. Nodding, the cab took off.

"So, sensei, I...I do want to thank you. I mean, you are taking out time from your schedule to help me, and I appreciate it." Naruto was now a bit shy.

"It is not a problem, Mr. Uzumaki. It is my pleasure, and you are doing very well and improving greatly." Kakashi didn't give out praise often, but what he said was true. Naruto was doing well, and improving at a rapid rate.

The males fell into a companionable silence at that point, enjoying the ride. All too soon, the taxi stopped. Kakashi got out his wallet, paying the fare. Looking out the window, he saw the little restaurant at the end of the street. Looking back at Naruto, he raised an eyebrow. "Tell you what. Why don't we do your Monday tutoring today over Ramen, then you can sleep late tomorrow? It's all you can eat Ramen day at Micha's."

Naruto's eyes got wide. "Yea!" Crawling out, he grinned. "I love ramen!" Heading into the restaurant, his mouth was already salivating. Chuckling, Kakashi followed.

\/\/\/

Sighing as he patted his full stomach, Naruto leaned back, sighing happily. Kakashi was glad it was all you can eat, otherwise he would have been broke! That boy could put away some ramen. Paying the bill, Kakashi and Naruto walked out into the darkening evening.

"Thanks for the meal and the lesson, sensei." Naruto smiled up at him.

"Not a problem Mr. Uzumaki. My pleasure." He had a fine time talking to the youth and doing the lesson with him. They had finished long ago, but had just sat, talking and getting to know each other better. "I'll walk you home, as it's getting late, and I don't want anything to happen to you since I kept you out." Kakashi said as they started to walk towards Naruto's home.

"Yea, but then you'll be walking back in the dark, sensei." Naruto pointed out. "I have a bus pass, I'll catch the one by your home."

"Oh, okay." Walking in silence, both men were enjoying the feeling of peace between them. Naruto was enjoying it a bit _too_ much, he realized. Once at Naruto's brownstone, Kakashi stopped.

"Well, here we are Mr. Uzumaki." Kakashi stated.

"Hey, sensei...why ya have to call me Mr. Uzumaki all the time?" Naruto asked. He felt he was probably pushing his luck, but he just didn't want Kakashi to go.

"Because that is professional of me." Kakashi responded, not sure of where this conversation was heading, but not liking the feeling in his gut.

"But, we're not at school now. You could call me Naruto." Naruto pressed.

"Yes, I suppose I could, but it would be better to call you Mr. Uzumaki." Kakashi stated.

"Oh, okay." _Why did the boy sound disappointed?_

"Are you alright Mr. Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked, concerned. How could he have offended the boy with that comment?

"Yea, yea, I'm fine." Naruto said. He was a terrible liar.

Kakashi let out a sigh. "I've upset you. I'm sorry, I wish I knew how..." Kakashi trailed off.

"No, you didn't. I'm just an idiot. G'nite Kakashi-sensei." Naruto turned around, unlocking the door. _Idiot, idiot, idiot_. Naruto's happy feeling left swiftly.

Kakashi trotted up the steps, grabbing Naruto's arm. "Don't talk like that." He said sharply. "You're _not_ an idiot." That was one of Kakashi's pet peeves, when people berated themselves.

Naruto looked up, blue eyes brimming with emotion, energized by Kakashi's touch. "If I'm not an idiot..." he said, voice husky and full of ... "then come inside."

Kakashi felt his traitorous feet follow the teen inside, the door shutting behind them. Kakashi wasn't an idiot...he knew the look in those eyes. As soon as the door shut, Kakashi ripped the mask off his face so it hung down around his throat and he was kissing those lips, who kissed him right back. Moaning, he pushed Naruto into the wall, hands on the slim hips, squeezing as he nipped at the boy's lips until they opened.

Naruto let his head hang back as Kakashi kissed along the boy's neck. Letting out a low moan, Naruto ran his hands up into Kakashi's hair. He wanted this, he didn't care how wrong it was. He wanted this, he wanted... _him_. Whimpering, he shuddered as Kakashi nipped and kissed and sucked down Naruto's neck.

"K...Kakashi...please." Naruto breathed out. Hearing his name without the sensei title fall off of those lips made Kakashi's cock twitch in his pants. Reaching around, sliding his hands in the jeans, Kakashi squeezed Naruto's ass as he kissed back up, catching those lips in another kiss.

"What do you want?" Kakashi choked out, squeezing those soft globes as he ground himself against Naruto.

"Oh, fuck...I want you Kakashi...I want you." He said between kisses. Swiftly, Naruto attacked Kakashi's neck. The feeling was indescribable, making Kakashi's knees buckle. Half falling, half laying down on the floor, Naruto straddled Kakashi, pulling off Kakashi's shirt. Naruto didn't know what he was doing, he was going on carnal lust. Looking down on that pale, well toned chest, Naruto felt himself harden. He had to kiss that chest, he just had to. Leaning down, he started kissing down Kakashi's chest as Kakashi arched his back towards those kisses. "Gorgeous." Naruto choked out between kisses.

Kakashi looked up, grabbing the boy's face between his hands. Pulling him up into a kiss, his breathing was ragged. "Where's your bedroom?"

Naruto let out a ragged breath as well. He nodded, his eyes pointing the way. Standing up, Kakashi picked up Naruto, who wrapped his legs around Kakashi. As Kakashi climbed the steps to the bedroom, he ignored that part of his mind that was screaming to stop before he got to the point of no return.

* * *

 _Please Review, these will be forwarded to CapricornKitty1975_


	10. Chapter 9 - The Point of No Return

**The Point of No Return**

Naruto whimpered, wrapping his legs tighter around Kakashi. Attacking Kakashi's lips, Naruto held on as Kakashi carried him upstairs. Getting to the top of the stairs, Kakashi leaned Naruto against the wall. "Which one?" he rasped.

"Second." Naruto got out before kissing Kakashi again, whimpering at Kakashi's hands on his ass. As Kakashi opened the door, he sat Naruto down on wobbly legs. Eyes burning, he grabbed Naruto's shirt, pulling it off. Breath hitching, he took Naruto in, drinking in the toned chest, the low dipping jeans, the trail of hair leading to...

Swallowing hard, Kakashi's brain gave one last feeble attempt to stop Kakashi from going full on stupid. Kakashi looked at Naruto. He could stop this. He could. He should. He...

Naruto took the hesitation as rejection. Shoulders sagging, Naruto looked down, crossing his chest with his arms self consciously. "You don't want me?" Naruto asked. The tone of his voice broke Kakashi's heart.

"Wha...no, that's not it." Kakashi said, taking a step towards Naruto. Cupping that face in his hands, forcing Naruto to look at him, Kakashi swallowed thickly at the pain in those blue eyes. "I want you so badly..." he bent down, gently kissing Naruto.

Naruto pulled away, eyes glassy. "But... " He turned and went and sat on his bed. Kakashi stayed where he was, letting out a heavy sigh.

"But it's wrong. I'm married. I'm older than you. You're my student." Kakashi listed off every reason he could think of why this was wrong and wouldn't work. Blue eyes stared at him.

Naruto turned his head. He felt incredibly empty...so empty, it felt as if he would implode on himself. Putting his head in his hands, he willed himself not to cry. He wouldn't be silly. He wouldn't be weak. This wasn't a break up...hell, it wasn't even a hook up. Nodding, he stood up. "Yea, right. Sorry Kakashi-sensei...for everything." Grabbing his shirt, he slipped it on. "Follow me, I'll let you out."

Kakashi nodded woodenly, pulling his mask in place. Grabbing his shirt from the foyer, he slipped it on. Walking out the door, he heard it lock behind him. He had did the smart thing. He had done the right thing. But if he was so smart, and so right, why did he feel so empty?

\/\/\/

Monday morning Naruto got up, his eyes feeling like sand. He had allowed himself the luxury of crying when he knew he was alone. Pulling on jeans and a blue teeshirt, he ignored breakfast, grabbing his stuff and heading to school to be tutored. The only thought in his mind the same one that had been running through it since Kakashi told him no. _Why am I not enough?_

\/\/\/

As predicted, when Naruto got to school, the doors were locked. Sighing, he pulled out his cell phone and texted Kakashi: Outside.

Within three minutes the door opened. Kakashi stood there, looking impeccable and nonplussed. "Mr. Uzumaki." He gestured Naruto in. Naruto avoided his eyes, heading into the school. Going to the classroom, he sat down, pulling books out.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I...well..." Kakashi stuttered slightly.

"Look." Sharp blue eyes stared at Kakashi, almost boring through him, "I fucked up. I get it. We don't have to have a replay. I'm your student, sensei." _I don't want to hear about how I'm not enough...how nobody chooses me first...how nobody wants me most_. Naruto was almost successful in keeping the pain out of his voice... _almost_. Kakashi swallowed, wanting to explain, wanting to pull Naruto into his arms and comfort him. But he couldn't...for the reasons he said last night. Sighing, Kakashi nodded, starting the lesson.

\/\/\/

And so it went. Both men went through the motions that week. Naruto played the part of the attentive student, Kakashi the strict and uninterested sensei. By Friday Kakashi was losing his mind...and his patience. He was snapping at little things. He seemed to always have a headache right behind his eye. He didn't know if he wanted to smack the shit out of Naruto or kiss him. But something had to give. Back at home, Kakashi picked up his phone, calling his friend.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival and eternal brother, how are you doing?" Guy's chipper voice came through the phone. The headache got stronger behind his eye. Eyebrow twitching, Kakashi stopped himself from screaming. "Guy, why don't you come over and have dinner? We haven't been able to talk in awhile." Kakashi asked, hoping his voice came out as calm as he was trying for.

"Right away." The phone went dead. And Kakashi knew that he wasn't as calm as he was trying for.

\/\/\/

As the man with the black haired bowl haircut stepped into the home, taking off his shoes, he looked at his old friend. Kakashi was not doing well, that much was for sure, but Guy was not sure why. Last he talked to Kakashi, school had started, Rin and Rinni were doing well, and life seemed to be good. But, Guy could tell, life was not good. Not at all.

Kakashi sat down salads and cups of tea. Guy took it, letting Kakashi lead the conversation. Kakashi would talk...on Kakashi's time. Guy listened politely and played along with Kakashi's mindless talk catching up. Guy knew he wasn't there just for a catch up session. Guy was Kakashi's oldest friend, besides Obito. However, Obito was dead, and Kakashi still grieved Obito's death. Obito was a brother to Kakashi, as was Guy. Kakashi took Obito's death hard, as did Guy. Guy had told Kakashi it wasn't his fault, but Guy was never sure if Kakashi believed him.

It was this sense of fucked up loyalty that led Kakashi to make his greatest mistake, in Guy's opinion. Rin had always been friends with the three, but it was obvious that Obito loved Rin. In fact, it was on the way back from buying her an engagement ring that Obito died from that Akatsuki scum. Kakashi had one of his "feelings" and had rushed out, but it had been too late. Obito lay dying. Obito's dying wish was for Kakashi to take care of Rin. Pressing the ring into Kakashi's hand, Obito made Kakashi make a deathbed promise...to marry Rin, keep her happy and safe all the rest of her days. He made Kakashi swear it on his shinobi honor. Kakashi used the ring Obito had bought at the wedding. Rin still wore that ring to this day.

As the shadows drew long, Guy sat looking at Kakashi. Never had he seen his friend so sad. Finally, Guy sighed. Kakashi raised his eye to Guy. "You're not buying this, are you?"

Guy raised an eyebrow, shaking his head no. Kakashi let out a shaky breath, refilling his tea cup. "I met someone." Kakashi whispered. Guy kept silent, keeping the surprise off of his face. This was unlike Kakashi unless...

"Your Sōrumeito?" Guy whispered. "Those come but once in a lifetime...if you are lucky."

Kakashi's eye got wide. "Wha...my soulmate...no, no Guy, nothing like that." Kakashi's eye slid to the side as Guy stared skeptically at Kakashi. Kakashi had never even noticed another person. When Kakashi made a promise, he kept it. Pushing slightly, Guy took a sip of tea.

"Okay, well then, who?" Guy was carefully watching Kakashi's face.

"It's a student...Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi sounded miserable.

"Oh..." Guy nodded in understanding. "You feel as though you failed him?"

Kakashi nodded. "Very much so." he whispered.

"Well, tell me about him...perhaps I can help." Guy offered.

"Well...he's 17, he's a junior, and he's a new student...just transferred to private school. He's..." Kakashi's eyes got a far away look in them; "got blonde hair, and the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. He has dyslexia, so I'm helping him with early morning tutoring sessions. He's doing really well, too." The light had returned to Kakashi's eye. "He picks up on things so quickly; he's so determined...and stubborn." Chuckling, Kakashi thought back on Naruto. "He's a wonderful, handsome young man who will go far."

Guy swallowed. Looking at his friend, he realized that Kakashi didn't think he had failed a student...Kakashi felt as though he had failed Naruto as a person...as Kakashi's Sōrumeito . "Kakashi, my brother...I fear that I understand what is going on here." Kakashi looked up, relief in his eye.

"You do?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. You have finally met your match, your Sōrumeito . You are at the Fukki funō-ten."

\/\/\/

 _The Point of No Return_...Kakashi lay awake, thinking long after Guy had left. Was he at the Fukki funō -ten? Would his next steps truly define his future? Rolling over, Kakashi couldn't sleep, only being able to see blue eyes.

\/\/\/

Naruto had been miserable. Not only had he let his dick get in the way, he had lost a friend. He thought of Kakashi as a friend. He enjoyed spending time with the silver haired male. Naruto felt...comfortable... _whole_ with him around. Without Kakashi, he felt like an empty shell.

Sasuke tried to care...he called and checked on Naruto. Naruto was a terrible liar, so he just told Sasuke the truth...he had asked someone out and they shot him down. Naruto didn't feel the need to clarify who, and he knew Sasuke wouldn't ask. If Sasuke assumed, well...he never said. And Naruto was fine with that. He didn't feel like having a talk like that with Sasuke.

Naruto tried to be happy for Sasuke. He seemed pretty happy with Oreo. Oreo wasn't the best influence on Sasuke, but he seemed on the grey side of society, which was better than the straight evil side. Sighing, Naruto gripped his pillow, burying his face in the sheets. Time was supposed to heal all wounds...but time seemed to be ripping him apart from the inside out. The more time away from Kakashi, the worse Naruto felt. And the worst part of all was that Naruto couldn't fix it.

* * *

 _Please Review._


	11. Chapter 10 - Collision

**Collision**

Kakashi sat at his desk. He looked at his phone.

 _6:35 a.m. No text messages._ Kakashi sat...waiting.

 _6:40 a.m. No text messages._ An eyebrow twitched. Picking up his pen, Kakashi started to grade papers.

 _6:43 a.m. No text messages_. Kakashi sat down the pen. He wasn't going to be able to concentrate to grade papers. No use trying to convince an empty classroom he wasn't worried. Picking up his cell phone, he called Naruto. No answer; straight to voicemail.

About then, a head poked in. It was Shizune, the school nurse. With her short brown hair and large, dark eyes, her face had a kind look. Right now, it looked frightened. "Kakashi-sensei...have you heard? A student was in a traffic accident!"

Kakashi's heart fell to his stomach. "No, I hadn't heard. Who was in the accident?"

"One of our students. That's all I know."

Kakashi leapt out of his seat, only one thought on his mind. Naruto...

\/\/\/

The pain in his head was pounding...brilliant. Wincing, he opened his eyes...and quickly closed them again. _What the hell happened?_ He could hear the chatter of a lot of people. And then, suddenly, he could feel it. The sharp, blinding, wordless pain emanating from his head. Rolling his head to the side, he dared to open his eyes again. "K...Kakashi?" he whispered, seeing silver hair. Suddenly, the world went dark again.

\/\/\/

Kakashi ran, lungs burning. He could hear the chatter, see the lights. Coming up to the ambulance, he stopped. Naruto was being loaded onto a gurney. Naruto had rolled his head to the side, and Kakashi saw blue eyes. Pushing past the crowd, he ran up to the ambulance. Looking at the paramedic, he paled. It was Asuma. "Asuma, please..." was all Kakashi could get out.

Asuma looked up, then at Naruto, then back at Kakashi, recognition dawning in his eyes. "Get in." Kakashi nodded, crawling into the ambulance. Holding Naruto's pale hand, Kakashi sat, trying to listen to what Asuma was saying to Kurenai. Both were concentrating on the teen, working on him. Kakashi did everything he could not to flip his shit and scream. Finally, Asuma looked at Kakashi.

"Is he okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, I'm not a doc..." Asuma started.

"I fucking know that!" Kakashi snapped. "How. Is. He?" Anger, worry, and fear rolled off Kakashi in waves.

Asuma flickered his eyes at Kurenai. Sighing, he grabbed Kakashi's hand. "It _looks_ like he has a pretty bad concussion, he's scraped up, but he should be fine. But I can't promise Kakashi." Asuma warned as Kakashi's jaw set in a thin line. Kurenai frowned. "Kakashi, you need to let the school know where you are. We can get this boy's family to the hospital. You need to go back to work." She said gently, sharing a worried glance with Asuma. Kakashi said nothing; not even seeming like he heard Kurenai.

Asuma sighed, rubbing his neatly trimmed beard, studying his friend. He didn't realize Kakashi had it this bad for the kid. The look on the silverette's face wasn't one of a lover concerned with a fling. It was pure, unadulterated fear at losing Naruto. And it terrified Asuma.

\/\/\/

Kakashi paced in the waiting room, waiting. He had texted the school to state that he was here, as Naruto's guardian was out of town. Lady Tsunade pulled the file and gave Jiraiya's number to Kakashi, ordering him to call Jiraiya. Kakashi promised he would do so as soon as he had something to tell the man. The police came, explaining what happened and that a suspect was in custody. Trapped in the waiting room, he paced...and paced...like a caged animal. When the doctor came out, Kakashi about trampled him.

"Mr. Hatake?" the doctor asked. Kakashi nodded.

"I have been given permission to tell you the situation, as you are here as a representative of the school and I understand that the boy's family is away." Kakashi nodded, not taking eye off the doctor. "He has a concussion, several lacerations, and bruises. But he's lucky. He will be fine. There is no internal bleeding. You can go see him, but he will be groggy. He will need at least a week's rest, no heavy lifting, no bright lights or loud noises. Let him be the judge of when he can do things. But he doesn't need to be alone, so his guardian will need to be there." Kakashi nodded.

Kakashi took that moment before he went in to see Naruto to call Jiraiya. Answering on the third ring, groggily, Kakashi quickly summarized what happened and what was being done. Jiraiya swore angrily, stating that he was on the next plane home...then, realized he was in a blizzard in Switzerland and the airports were closed, and he swore even more. Kakashi promised he would have Naruto video call as soon as he woke up. Jiraiya swore some more, but agreed.

Hanging up the phone, Kakashi walked into the quiet hospital room silently. Naruto lay, pale, in the bed, unmoving. Kakashi came over, sitting down and gently picked up Naruto's hand. The teen looked so frail. Picking up Naruto's hand, Kakashi kissed the knuckles, rubbing his thumb over Naruto's hand. The room was quiet, and the minutes crept by as Kakashi stared at the teen. His throat was tight as his mind wandered over what ifs and might have beens.

"K...Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto's gruff voice jerked Kakashi back to the present. Blue eyes were staring up at Kakashi.

"Nar...I mean, Mr. Uzumaki...how do you feel?" Kakashi held Naruto's hand as he smiled at the boy. Naruto grimaced, but tried to smile.

"Like shit." he answered honestly. Kakashi smiled, smoothing Naruto's hair off his head tenderly as Naruto looked up at him with wide, adoring eyes.

"I need you to call your godfather. He's worried sick." Kakashi pulled out the phone, pulling up Facebook and making a video call.

Naruto frowned. He knew that Jii was going to be upset. Although, upset was an understatement. Jii looked rough, but his face lit up at seeing Naruto. After confirming with Kakashi what the doctor said and confirming that Naruto was whole and was going to be okay, just in pain, Jiraiya asked the question Kakashi wanted to know "Naruto, what the hell happened?"

Naruto frowned. "I...I don't really know. I was walking at the crosswalk, and next thing I knew, I was on my back on the asphalt, hurting. A green car drove off...I think he hit me, but I'm not quite sure."

Kakashi stepped in at that point and confirmed that that was what the witnesses said happened; this green Mustang ran a red light, hitting Naruto in the sidewalk. An observant witness had the license plate, and the police had a subject in custody as Naruto and Jiraiya were speaking. Jiraiya's eyes flashed in anger, but he nodded. After getting done talking to Naruto, Jiraiya asked to talk to Kakashi privately.

Going in the hall, Kakashi bit his lip. _Did Jiraiya know...no, how could he?_ "Um, Mr. Hatake, I know I don't know you that well, but you seem to genuinely care about Naruto." Kakashi started to break out in a sweat. "Would you stay with Naruto until I could come home? The reports are saying I can get a flight out in three or so days. I just...I love the kid, and don't want him by himself."

Kakashi let out a quiet, relieved sigh. He had already planned on doing just that, but better to let the world think it was Jiraiya's idea. "Of course, Jiraiya. I will even stay at your house, so he is more comfortable. I can stay in a guestroom, or on the couch." Jiraiya worked out the details, demanding Kakashi stay in the guestroom as it was a three bedroom brownstone. Closing the phone, Kakashi stepped back into the room. Naruto's eyes were closed, but when Kakashi came in, he opened them. The lights were still dim.

"Mr. Uzumaki, Jiraiya asked that I stay with you until he can come home. I've agreed. I will be staying in the guestroom, if that is acceptable to you?" Kakashi held his breath. Naruto could say no...after all, he wasn't very happy with Kakashi.

Naruto's eyes slipped closed. He smiled. "That'd be nice." Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

\/\/\/

Naruto had visitors that evening...specifically Sasuke, Orochimaru, and ... surprisingly, Kurenai. None stayed long, they just wanted to check on him. Sasuke's face was closed off, but the tightness of his jaw indicated his anger. Kakashi wondered briefly why Jiraiya didn't have Naruto stay with Sasuke, but it wasn't his place to ask.

Naruto was released the next day. Kakashi made arrangements to have a substitute that week, explaining to Lady Tsunade the situation and the request of Jiraiya. Lady Tsunade was more than happy to oblige...after all, Jiraiya was quickly becoming a favored patron of the school, having donated money to improve the library, as he was impressed with Kakashi's progress with Naruto.

Helping Naruto into his home, Kakashi sighed. He didn't want to leave Naruto, so he had asked Guy to bring him some clothes from his home, along with toiletries. Guy had agreed. Kakashi secretly wondered if it was so he could see Naruto. The look on Guy's face upon seeing Naruto proved Kakashi's assumption true. Pushing Guy out of the door with a thank you, Kakashi shut the door, locking it.

Making sure Naruto was settled in his own bed, Naruto quickly fell back asleep. After checking on Naruto, Kakashi went to the guestroom, unpacking. He had spoken to Jiraiya, and Jiraiya would be flying in Saturday night, barring more snow. Kakashi had called Rin to let her know what was going on. Rin thought it very sweet and noble that Kakashi was doing this.

 _Sweet and noble_. Kakashi laughed to himself in a very depricating way. _If she only knew._

\/\/\/

Wednesday morning, Kakashi woke up, the sun shining in his eyes. Taking a moment to orientate himself, he remembered what happened. Getting up quietly, pulling on sweatpants, he padded quietly down to Naruto's room. Opening the door quietly, he checked on the boy. Naruto was on his stomach, his hair plastered to his head, a line of drool dangling from Naruto's lip. Kakashi swallowed hard and stepped out, shutting the door behind him. Going down to the kitchen, he figured he would make some breakfast in case Naruto was hungry when he woke up.

Pulling out ingredients, he started making chocolate chip pancakes. As he finished putting them on the plate, he turned and saw Naruto standing in the doorway in an oversized tee shirt and cloth shorts. "It smells good." Naruto admitted, squinting. Kakashi smiled.

"Here." Digging in a drawer, he pulled out some dark sunglasses. "The doctor told me these would help." He handed them to Naruto, who gratefully put them on. Sitting down, Naruto poured some juice in a cup. Handing Naruto a plate, Kakashi sat down across from him. Naruto grinned and started eating.

 _Good to see that it didn't affect the boy's appetite._ Kakashi noted. They ate in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Upon finishing, Kakashi got up, putting up the butter, syrup and the like. Running water for the dishes, he was surprised when Naruto got up, grabbing a towel to dry dishes. Kakashi glared at Naruto. "You are supposed to rest. Go, sit down."

Naruto frowned at Kakashi. "I'm not made of glass. I can help. I can't lay around and do nothing." He took a wet plate and began to dry it. Kakashi frowned, but did dishes. The men worked in companionable silence doing the dishes.

Afterwards Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Did you want to wat...well, they don't want you with too much screen time right now. Did you want me to put some music on in the living room and fix the couch for you to lay on so you can rest?"

Naruto shrugged. "You don't have to make up the couch, but listening to music would be nice." Kakashi nodded. Going into the living room, he made sure the blinds were closed and turned on some quiet music. Naruto had sat down. Kakashi grabbed a book and sat on the other side of the couch and started reading.

The room was quiet, dark, and cool, the only light a small lamp by Kakashi. Naruto cleared his throat. "Uh...d...do you mind if I lay down?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not. Here, let me get up." As Kakashi started to rise, Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"No...don't, please. I...can I lay next to you?" Naruto looked shy. Kakashi smiled and nodded. Naruto beamed and laid down, putting his head on Kakashi's thigh. Closing his eyes, Naruto pulled up a blanket and soon was asleep. Looking down at Naruto, Kakashi smiled softly. Naruto was gorgeous, and looked so adorable and vulnerable laying there asleep. Turning the page, Kakashi started reading, his hand unconsciously going down and running through the blonde hair in his lap.

* * *

 _Please Review_


	12. Chapter 11 - Make Believe

**Make Believe**

Wincing, Naruto rolled over on his back, opening his eyes. He looked up, noticing Kakashi had fallen asleep, head drooped over. He didn't have his mask on, and his breathing was slow and even. Naruto was still exhausted, his head hurting lightly, even though he had been taking the medicine as prescribed. But he forgot about all of that looking up at Kakashi. He might be being a girl, but he didn't care. Kakashi was so beautiful. Reaching up, Naruto couldn't help himself. He ran his fingers down Kakashi's cheek. Kakashi stirred slightly, eyes fluttering open. Naruto quickly shut his eyes, dropping his hand as if he moved it in sleep.

Kakashi scrunched his eyes, looking around. Noticing Naruto asleep, he smiled. Smoothing Naruto's hair off the youth's forehead, Kakashi stared down at the blonde, the light glinting off his wedding ring. Sighing, his happy mood ruined, Kakashi got gently up, laying Naruto back down. Going into the kitchen, he made a cup of tea. Sipping it, he stared out the window, lost in thought. He had no doubt...he loved Naruto. He wanted to argue the stupidity of it, for he didn't know that much about the boy, and hadn't known him that long. But, he knew the stories. People who could meet and know in a day, or a week, that they were destined for each other, even though they couldn't spend more than fifteen minutes telling what they knew of each other. People who, twenty five years later, were still happily married. Smiling, he thought of Naruto.

Suddenly, unbidden thoughts of another young boy invaded. A boy who made Kakashi promise a deathbed promise on his honor as a shinobi. Sighing, Kakshi sat down with his tea, childhood memories floating up as Naruto padded in, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi looked up, saying nothing, waiting for Naruto to speak. "I..." Naruto lost his nerve. He couldn't do it. Sighing shakily, he smiled. "I'm gonna go take a shower." Kakashi nodded as Naruto left. About twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Going to answer it, Kakashi saw Sasuke. Ushering him in, he showed Sasuke to the living room.

"Naruto went to take a shower. Could I get you something to drink?" Kakashi asked politely. Sasuke shook his head no, sitting on the couch. About then, Naruto came out, freshly showered, in sweatpants.

"Hey, Sasuke! What, no Oreo?" he grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but gave a brief hug to Naruto.

"No, dobe. I wanted to come over and check on you." Sasuke frowned, checking Naruto over as Kakashi quietly excused himself to the guestroom. "You were lucky." Sasuke scolded.

"Yea, I know." Naruto admitted. He hadn't wanted to think about how close he came. He was 17 for Kame's sake, he should be invincible. "Wanna play some video games or something?"

"Sure, but I get to be Liu Kang." Sasuke said. And that was that.

\/\/\/

Kakashi stayed in the room, leaving the boys to their fun. He wanted to admonish Naruto on screen time, but reminded himself that Naruto hadn't really had any, so he wasn't going to step in and ruin that. Naruto had to listen to his body on his own. Hearing the boys laugh, Kakashi smiled. It was good to hear Naruto laugh. Laying down, he called and talked to Rin and Rinni. He updated them on Naruto's progress, and got an update on Rin's mom. She was doing better, but still not at one hundred percent. He talked to Rinni. He missed her so much. Turning off the phone, he heard Naruto and Sasuke still playing video games, so he turned and went to sleep.

\/\/\/

Thursday morning, Naruto woke up. His headache was almost gone, and his body was still sore, but it was fading as well. Smiling as he got up, he went into the kitchen. Kakashi was already in there, making breakfast. "Don't you sleep?" Naruto asked, yawning. Looking over his shoulder, Kakashi smiled.

"Yes, but I'm used to getting up early for work." Sliding the eggs and bacon on a plate, he sat it in front of where Naruto sat down. Setting out some juice, he looked at Naruto. "Do I need to set a place for Sasuke?"

"Huh? Oh, naw...he left and went home." Naruto started digging in. "Damn, you can cook. This is really good!" Naruto said appreciatively.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, thank you." Beginning to eat, neither man said anything. After breakfast, as Naruto assumed the position of dish dryer, Kakashi cleared his throat. "Mr. Uzumaki, could I ask you a question regarding Sasuke and his family?"

Naruto looked up. "Sure. What's up?" Reaching past Kakashi, he put the plate up.

"Well...Sasuke seems to be your best friend, but Jiraiya specifically asked me to stay here with you. Why wouldn't he ask Sasuke's family for you to stay with them? I don't mind, but it just seems...odd?" Kakashi peeked at Naruto's face.

Naruto sighed, looking at the floor. "Jii doesn't really like them. He doesn't stop me from being friends with Sasuke, but there's...something...in the past that Jii won't talk to me about that caused a rift between the Uchihas and Jii. I don't know what it is." Naruto shrugged.

Kakashi nodded, saying nothing. As the dishes were done in silence, Kakashi couldn't help but notice how... _nice_...this was between the two of them. After dishes were done, Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Well, what would you like to do now? Did you need me to go out and get you anything?"

Naruto grinned. "Naw, I'm fine. Could we maybe just play a game?"

Kakashi smiled. "I'd like that. You pick though." Naruto grinned and grabbed Tsuro. Kakashi nodded. "Wise choice, but be prepared to have your ass kicked."

Naruto started laughing. "Oh, we'll see about that...I am King of Tsuro." Clearing off the table, the board game was set up and the battle of wits began.

The day waned into the evening, then into night time. Tsuro led into Shoji which led into Last Night on Earth which led into Monopoly which led into Axis and Allies. Pizza was ordered. As the two finished up Axis and Allies with a devastating blow to Germany, demolishing Naruto's army, Naruto let out a huge yawn. Kakashi smiled, looking at the time. "You go onto bed. I'll clean this up." Nodding, Naruto padded off to bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

\/\/\/

Friday morning dawned, a rainy day. Getting up and looking out the window, Naruto frowned. He hated rainy days. They were depressing. The good thing about the day was that he felt back to normal. Oh, he still had the aches and pains of the scratches, but his head was better, and he didn't need the dark glasses anymore. Going into the kitchen, he was greeted by the smell of cookies. Inhaling deeply, he grinned. "These smell awesome, Kakashi-sensei."

Looking over his shoulder as he smoothly took the cookies off the sheet, Kakashi smiled. Setting three of the cooler cookies on a plate, he handed said plate to Naruto. Naruto greedily sat down, eating the cookies and drinking the milk sat before him. When he finished, Kakashi smiled and headed out. "Gonna go grab a shower." he explained in passing.

Enjoying the shower, Kakashi stepped out, drying his hair and then wrapping a towel around his waist. Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing. It was in the kitchen. Trotting out, he grabbed the phone. Answering it, it was Lady Tsunade checking on Naruto. Kakashi reported that Jiraiya was due back tomorrow and that "Mr. Uzumaki was healing well." Lady Tsunade praised him and hung up. Closing the phone, he looked up to see Naruto in the doorway, eyes dark and hungry staring at Kakashi's towel clad body. Kakashi's body immediately responded to the gaze; he felt himself stiffening under the look.

"Well, uh...Mr. Uzumaki, I... uh, I had better go get dressed." Kakashi was suddenly shy. Naruto slid his eyes down and to the right, nodding. As Kakashi walked by, Naruto held out his hand, gently grabbing Kakashi's arm. Stiffening, Kakashi stopped.

"Kakashi-sensei...thank you for taking care of me." Naruto looked into those dark eyes. It seemed as if Naruto wanted to say more, but didn't. Kakashi waited, but...nothing. Nodding mutely Kakashi walked off, going and getting dressed. Coming out, Naruto sat, looking glumly out the window in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Nuthin...I just hate rain. It's depressing." Naruto mumbled, staring out at the rain.

"Really? I always thought rain was relaxing." Kakashi said. Naruto looked up at him, confused. Kakashi chuckled. "When I was little, rainy days were the best for playing make believe."

Naruto chucked in spite of himself, trying to think of Kakashi as a little kid, dressed up as a pirate, or a shinobi, or ... whatever. Suddenly, Naruto had an idea. "C'mon Kakashi-sensei, I have a great idea." Standing he looked at Kakashi who shrugged. Following Naruto into the living room, Kakashi was curious. "Can you go get a bunch of sheets?" the blonde asked, doing some kind of calculations in his head.

Curiosity won out, so Kakashi did as he was asked. Handing the sheets to Naruto he watched as Naruto made a... _fort_? Smiling, Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Mr. Uzumaki, whatever are you doing?"

"I'm making a fort. We can watch a movie laying in the fort." Naruto gave an impish grin.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's enthusiasm. Agreeing, he went to look for a movie. "Do you have a preference?" the silver haired man asked.

"Naw, your choice." Naruto finished setting up the fort and went into the kitchen. Popping some popcorn, he brought in a big bowl, along with a couple sodas.

"Ah, good...you remembered the nectar of life." Kakashi said as he chuckled, taking a Mountain Dew. Sitting under the fort, the movie started.

"Bridge to Terabithia?" Naruto asked. He didn't remember Jiraiya owning this. Shrugging, he leaned on his stomach to watch it.

Kakashi chuckled. "It's about make believe. Watch it before you knock it."

Naruto grabbed some popcorn, watching the movie. By the end, he had shed some tears. Sitting up, he looked over at Kakashi. "Well, that was appropriate on a rainy day. Sad as hell."

Kakashi chuckled. "You have to appreciate the sad to really appreciate the happy."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Kinda like having to have rain to have rainbow."

"Exactly." Kakashi stretched, grabbing the bowl of popcorn to notice that it had all been eaten. Getting up, he called over his shoulder, "You pick, I'll get more popcorn." Coming to sit back down with more popcorn and soda, he saw Naruto grinning.

"Don't judge." is all Naruto would say as the movie started.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but said nothing...until he heard the beginning of the movie. "Pretty Woman? Really?" Kakashi asked. Naruto stuck out his tongue and went back to the movie.

"It's my guilty pleasure." he mumbled.

\/\/\/

By the end of Pretty Woman, it was time to have a late lunch. Eating salads, both decided movies under the fort was fun and they would pick a final movie that neither of them had seen but that was random. Closing their eyes, they put on Netflix and turned on a movie. Opening their eyes, they saw that it was a movie called "The Wedding Date" with Debra Messing and Dermot Mulroney. It was about a woman who hired an escort to pretend to be her boyfriend at her sister's wedding.

At the end of the movie, Kakashi yawned. "Well, see? Rainy days can be fun."

Naruto smiled. "Yea, I guess so." Getting up, Kakashi looked over their mess. "I'll clean this up. You go on and get some rest." Naruto nodded, heading out to his room. Kakashi picked up the dishes, putting them in the sink, and folded the sheets, placing them neatly back in the closet. After making sure everything was picked up, he went towards the guest bedroom. Stopping at Naruto's door, he was about to knock...but stopped. Naruto was probably asleep. Padding away from the door, he went into his room, stripping to his boxers and laying down on the guest bed. Rolling over, he plugged in his phone and closed his eyes, to head off to dreamland.

\/\/\/

As he was drifting, but before he could fully fall asleep, Kakashi heard a knock on his door. "Come in." Kakashi said. Naruto opened the door, coming in, the moonlight from the window framing his face. "Mr. Uzumaki, is something wrong? Do you not feel well?" Kakashi sat up, swinging his legs over the bed to get up and check on Naruto.

Naruto walked over to the edge of the bed, his left arm holding his right elbow, his naked chest gleaming in the moonlight. "No, Kakashi-sensei, I'm fine. I...I just wanted to ask you something."

"Of course, Mr. Uzumaki, what is it?" Kakashi asked, his curiosity peaked.

Naruto bit his lip. "I know that Jii is coming back tomorrow. I also know that I've never been happier than when I've been with you. C...can we make believe we're a couple...just tonight?" The rawness in Naruto's voice was a punch straight to Kakashi's heart. "I won't ask again, and I won't say anything, but...please, Kakashi-sensei...I ... I love you, and I want you to be my first."

Kakashi couldn't breathe. Naruto stood there, looking so vulnerable. Looking up into Naruto's eyes, he knew. He knew this was wrong. And he couldn't stop himself. Standing, he walked over to Naruto, lifting the teen's chin with his finger. Catching those eyes in his, Kakashi leaned down, kissing Naruto with all the passion and feeling in his soul.

Naruto mewled at the sensation. Wrapping his arms around Kakashi, he pulled himself to the older man, kissing him back feverishly. Pulling back after a few moments, Kakashi stared at Naruto with hooded eyes. Picking the blonde up, he laid him on the bed. Crawling on top of Naruto, straddling him, Kakashi leaned over, kissing Naruto gently on the lips. Naruto eagerly opened his mouth in response.

As Kakashi started kissing down Naruto's neck, the boy whimpered, running his hands over Kakashi's back. Running his tongue down that chest he had dreamed of, Kakashi stopped to circle a pink nipple. Nipping and sucking on the nub, Naruto gasped, arching his back in pleasure, pushing his hardening shaft against Kakashi. Smiling at the reaction, Kakashi then kissed over to the other, neglected nub, biting and nipping on that one. "Ah...K...Kakashi..." Naruto moaned, his head rolling from side to side.

Kissing farther down, Kakashi stopped right below the navel, planting several small kisses there. Naruto ran his hands through Kakashi's hair, arching his back more. Pulling back, Kakashi sat on his knees, grabbing Naruto's boxers and pulling them off, Naruto's erection sprang into the air. Kakashi felt his cock twitch and harden at seeing the teen laying there, naked and wanton, on the bed underneath him. Slowly he reached down, running a finger over Naruto's hardened cock, swirling a finger through the pre-cum that glistened on the purple head.

"K...Kashi..." Naruto moaned, bucking his hips up farther, wanting Kakashi's touch. His head was back, his mouth open in abandon. Kakashi's cock twitched. Lowering his head, Kakashi ran his tongue along Naruto's cock, watching the teen's face. Naruto bucked and jerked, letting out a loud, low moan. Unable to stop himself, Kakashi took Naruto in his mouth, until his nose rested in blonde curls.

Naruto sucked in a huge breath, his eyes rolling back in his head at the feeling of pleasure from Kakashi's mouth. Whimpering, he bucked his hips up, wanting to feel more of that warmth. Slowly, Kakashi began to suck, applying pressure to the base of Naruto's cock, rubbing in a small circle with his finger as he gripped Naruto's balls lightly. Naruto's eyes went in a full circle, his back arching as far as it would go as his toes curled. As Kakashi slid his mouth up and down Naruto's cock, Naruto felt that tingling, felt that coil in his stomach that told him he was about to feel something amazingly wonderful. Whimpering, bucking without any rhythm, in a frantic pace, his muscles locked as he called out loudly, unloading in Kakashi's mouth. When Kakashi had milked every bit from Naruto, Naruto lay, breathing heavy, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead.

Kakashi was breathing raggedly, his cock impossibly hard at watching the blonde writhe and cum beneath him. Leaning up, he kissed Naruto hard, passionately, running his hands through the blonde's hair. As his cock twitched, Naruto opened his eyes, looking at Kakashi. "Kakashi...please...make me yours." he whimpered impatiently.

Kakashi stared at Naruto for a moment, then nodded. Running a finger up to Naruto's lips, he pushed gently for entrance. Naruto kept his eyes locked with Kakashi's, but licked and sucked on Kakashi's fingers, nibbling on the tips, making Kakashi's eyes roll back a bit. Pulling his fingers out, the sensei slid them down, sliding one in. He'd never had gay sex before, but it was pretty commonsensical to figure it out. Sliding his finger in, the silver haired male felt the teen's walls clamp around his intruding finger. As he gently worked first one, then two, and finally three fingers in, he kept a careful watch of Naruto's face. There was pain, but pleasure too. Crooking his fingers, trying to wiggle and make room, he found that bundle of nerves that he'd never experienced as Naruto cried out, stiffening, his cock hardening again.

Naruto started to hump Kakashi's hand. Kakashi took that as a sign that Naruto was ready. Lining up to the blonde's entrance, he looked at Naruto. "Ready?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded. As Kakashi slipped in, he stopped. Naruto looked up at Kakashi. Looking at Naruto, everything fell into place, and Kakashi knew what Guy had said was right. "I love you, too, Naruto. I'm in love with you, my Sōrumeito." Naruto let a tear fall from his eye as Kakashi then pushed gently into the hilt; keeping a watch on Naruto's face. The pain changed to pleasure as Kakashi bumped Naruto's prostate. Kakashi's vision went pink at the feel of Naruto around him, squeezing him. Grabbing Naruto's hips, Kakashi started moving, slowly, sliding in and out. As Kakashi could tell Naruto was enjoying himself, he started to go faster. Naruto clamped down on him, making the older male cry out as he thrust deeper and more erratic, the pleasure thrumming through him. Feeling his balls tightening, Kakashi knew he was going to come, and soon. Thrusting, he grabbed Naruto's sticky and weeping member, tugging on it as he came, crying out loudly. As he bucked into Naruto erratically, emptying all of himself inside of Naruto, Naruto came again, all over Kakashi's hand. Shaking, trembling, both men were covered in sweat. Rolling over and laying down, Kakashi gently pulled out, pulling Naruto up to him in his arms. As both men fought to catch their breath, Kakashi knew that this love was not make believe.


	13. Chapter 12 - Empty

**Empty**

Naruto woke up next to something warm. Opening his eyes, he looked over, and smiled. Kakashi was laying on his stomach, his face turned towards Naruto, sleeping. An arm was over Naruto as Kakashi slept. Smiling, Naruto wiggled to get out of the grip, having to pee and wanting to make Kakashi breakfast for a change. Sliding out as Kakashi let out a sigh, Naruto stood, wincing.

He gingerly walked to the bathroom to do his business. Once done, he popped a couple of ibuprofen, slipping on sweats and a MarioKart tee shirt and went to the kitchen. Settling on a fruit salad and his world famous omelettes, he went to work.

\/\/\/

Kakashi shifted, reaching on the bed for Naruto. He knew what he did and that it was wrong, but he was pushing that out of his mind for the moment. He wanted to enjoy these last few moments with Naruto before reality came crashing down around him. Walking out, he smelled something wonderful. Following his nose, he headed down to the kitchen. Walking in quietly, Naruto's back was to him. He stood in the doorway for a bit, watching Naruto work on breakfast. "It smells amazing." Kakashi said, and Naruto jumped. Turning around with a glare, Naruto immediately had a concerned look on his face.

"Shit! Kakashi, what happened?" Kakashi was confused as Naruto came over. Looking down, he saw the cause for concern. There was some blood on Kakashi's boxers from their session last night. Mildly embarrassed that he wasn't able to think clearly enough to take off his boxers, instead just whipping it out from the flap, he smiled gently.

"That's not my blood." He said, looking pointedly at Naruto. Recognition dawned in Naruto's eyes as he blushed, looking down.

"I am going to go change." Kakashi winked, then went and took a quick shower, slipping on jeans and a black sleeveless tee shirt. Coming back out, barefoot, Naruto was just finishing setting breakfast out. Sitting down, Kakashi eyed the spread appreciatively. "It looks really good."

Naruto smiled really big. "I can't really cook much well, but Jii always loves my omelettes." Smiling, the pair sat, enjoying the food, and the company. Kakashi caught himself sneaking glances at the teen.

As breakfast was being finished the door slammed open and Jiraiya came storming in. Dropping his bags at the door, he pulled Naruto into a hug as he looked the boy over to confirm that Naruto was, indeed, whole. Naruto smiled, hugging Jiraiya tightly back. Kakashi slipped out quietly, heading to the guestroom to put on his mask and to pack.

\/\/\/

Walking into his empty apartment, Kakashi felt the first pang of loneliness. He hadn't had time before then. As he was getting ready to leave, Jiraiya stopped him, hugging him as well, much to Kakashi's embarrassment. Thanking him profusely, and promising eternal gratitude, Jiraiya finally Kakashi go. Kakashi had told Mr. Uzumaki goodbye and left, catching the bus back to his home. The bus was full of people, and his mind was kept off of thinking by people watching. But now, here he was, in his own home, pictures of his wife and daughter smiling at him.

The gravity of what he did weighed upon him then. The vows he broke...the shinobi promise he failed. Kakashi felt miserable. Putting down his bag, Kakashi got a bottle of beer and sat in the silence, thinking. He didn't know how he let himself fall into this...and with a student none the less! But what bothered him the most was that, without Naruto with him, he felt utterly...alone.

\/\/\/

Naruto was happy to see Jii. He loved him very much. But Jii could get a bit overexcited at times, as he was now. He didn't want to let Naruto out of his sight. Jii constantly was apologizing for not being at home when the accident happened, and for not getting to Naruto faster, as if the blizzard was all Jii's fault. Naruto assured Jii he was fine and that Kakashi took very good care of him. Jiraiya finally agreed and let Naruto out of his sight, as Naruto feigned tiredness so he could have some peace and quiet.

Going into his bathroom, Naruto ran a bath. When the warm water filled the tub, Naruto disrobed and slipped into the water. Closing his eyes, he let the warm water soak his tired, sex abused body. And it was then that Naruto felt it...that painful emptiness that appeared because Kakashi wasn't there, and Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to be with him like that ever again.

\/\/\/

Monday rolled around. Kakashi headed to school, his feet taking him along the path. Before long, he was at the familiar headstone. Kneeling, Kakashi sighed. He had nothing to say. He knew he had fucked up, and royally. "I will make it right." he vowed, standing and setting the coin on the headstone.

\/\/\/

Naruto walked to school, nervous but excited at seeing his sensei. Walking up to the door, it was locked. Sighing, he texted Kakashi: Outside. About two minutes later, Kakashi opened the door. Naruto had to try hard to keep his mouth closed. Kakashi was in a navy dress shirt, a grey tie, and grey pants. He looked...stunning.

"H...hi, Kakashi-sensei." Swallowing hard, he felt himself stiffening as unbidden thoughts from the weekend invaded.

"Mr. Uzumaki." Kakashi said conversationally. His time as a shinobi helped him to mask emotions. It was a skill that came in handy at times.

Going up to the classroom, Kakashi grabbed the homework Naruto needed to do for catch up. "We will use your homework for this week, so you don't fall farther behind." Kakashi explained, as Naruto nodded.

As Kakashi worked with Naruto, he moved closer to the boy to help him. As they worked on problems, Kakashi unconsciously laid a hand on Naruto's arm. The touch sent a jolt through Naruto, who jerked. Realizing what he had done, Kakashi pulled back. "I...I'm sorry."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "I'm not." he whispered. "That was the best night of my life, because you told me you loved me."

Kakashi swallowed hard, grateful for the mask. "Mr. Uzumaki. I...what we did was wrong. I should have not done that. You are my stud..."

"I've heard all that before, Kakashi." Naruto whispered. "But I know what happened between us...and I know how it felt. It wasn't empty promises." Naruto's eyes shone with determination.

"I have a _wife_. I have a _child_. I have _responsibilities_." Kakashi said through gritted teeth. Naruto looked like he had been slapped. About then, Orochimaru walked in, along with some other students. Kakashi put his game face on and moved away. "That will be all for today, Mr. Uzumaki." None of the students were surprised, as Naruto was there for tutoring, and they often walked in during the middle of finishing a lesson.

Naruto nodded, glaring. Some people came over to check on Naruto, and he tried to be polite. After everyone settled down, Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, sitting down by the blonde. As the room filled, he leaned over. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Naruto spat.

Orochimaru, used to Sasuke's anger, didn't act surprised; he didn't even flinch. "Well, you are my lover's best friend and like a brother to him. And you haven't given me any shit about being with him. So, I suppose I care slightly. But, if you keep acting like a dick, I won't." Orochimaru pulled out a book as the bell rang. Naruto shook his head, staring out the window.

\/\/\/

Walking home, Kakashi thought back on the day. Naruto said nothing to him after that, and Kakashi really didn't expect him to do so. A breeze picked up, and Kakashi hurried home. The sky was dark; it looked like it might rain.

Walking into his home, Kakashi slipped off his shoes. Suddenly, he was tackled by small arms and legs screaming, "Daddy!" Staggering in surprise, he picked up Rinni, who was hugging him for dear life. Hugging her back tightly, he looked around, seeing Rin come out of the bedroom. Smiling, she came over and hugged him as well.

"Surprise!" she whispered. Kakashi was visibly shocked, but hugged her back.

"B...but your mother?" Kakashi asked.

"My cousin is staying with her." Rin said. Nodding mutely, Kakashi sat Rinni down. As Rin made dinner, she talked over everything that had happened while she was gone, and asked about Naruto. Kakashi very curtly answered, saying that the boy was fine, and his godfather got home. He quickly changed the subject. After dinner, baths, and story time while putting Rinni to bed, Rin pulled Kakashi into their bedroom.

"I know he's a sensitive subject." Rin began. Kakashi looked at her, confused. "Naruto." she continued as Kakashi inwardly began to sweat. "You always have favorite students, and usually the hard luck ones. But, Kakashi, you didn't fail him. You couldn't have been around him all the time. It's not your fault he got hit by the car." She pulled his mask down, putting her hands on his cheeks. Leaning her forehead against Kakashi's, she closed her eyes.

"Yes...well...I still feel like I failed him." Kakashi began, telling the truth, even though he knew his apology was for a very different reason that what Rin thought.

"Well, I tell you what..." she smiled, pulling him to the bed and unbuttoning her shirt. "Let's make you feel better..." Obliging his wife, Kakashi laid down with her. Later, however, after they were done making love, Kakashi rolled over, feeling empty.


	14. Chapter 13 - Dinner Date

**Dinner Date**

The rest of that week went by, pretty much disastrously. Naruto didn't want to look or talk to Kakashi, basically just going through the motions of the tutoring. He spoke only when spoken to. Kakashi felt miserable. To make matters worse, Rin was back home and obliviously happy and content. She was worried about Kakashi, but he made up some story about a great amount of catching up because of the week he was gone. Rin didn't question him. She believed him too much. This combination of misery, emptiness, and aggravation was about to make Kakashi snap.

Friday morning, Jiraiya caught Naruto before he left for school. "Don't forget, come straight home. I'm having some important people over for dinner, and I want you to meet them." Nodding glumly, Naruto agreed, grabbing a pop tart as he walked out the door. Getting to the school, he happened to get there as Kakashi did, so he didn't have to text him. Kakashi opened the door and Naruto stepped through, silently. As they walked up to the classroom, Kakashi unlocked the door and ushered Naruto through it.

"If your vows mean so much to you, why did you do it?" Naruto spat, bags under his eyes. Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. He really wasn't in the mood to discuss this, with his current mood and his sleep deprivation status.

"We have discussed this already, Mr. Uzumaki." Kakashi repeated rotely. Naruto laughed harshly. Frowning, Kakashi walked over, leaning over Naruto's desk. " _You_ were the one to ask me. _You_ were the one who said it would just be one night and you'd never ask again." Kakashi's voice shook as he tried to control his rage. "I made a _promise...on my honor as a shinobi..._ that I would marry Rin, love her, and take care of her. I promised this to my best friend as _he was dying_. I've now shattered that promise to him. I've ruined my deathbed vow, my marriage, and you as well." Kakashi turned, his back to Naruto. "I never go back on my word...and now I have. Because of you. Because of your pull on me." Kakashi finished quietly. "Naruto, don't you see? I want nothing more than to grab you, hug you, and kiss the pain from your eyes...but I _can't_." Rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, he sighed. "Just go for the day. We'll resume lessons on Monday." Shaking his head, Kakashi walked out, leaving a very confused Naruto to try to process everything he had been told.

\/\/\/

"So this "shinobi promise" is very big to him." Naruto said to Sasuke, who was leaning against Orochimaru under a tree at lunch. Actually, leaning was a generous word. Sasuke was sitting between Orochimaru's legs, his back against Orochimaru's chest. Finishing his soda, Sasuke stared at his friend.

"So, why the fuck do you care?" Sasuke asked. "He was just a fuck, right?"

Naruto glared balefully at Sasuke. "You know that's not true."

Sasuke gave a lopsided frown. "Yea, I thought so, but I wanted to gauge your reaction." Sighing, Sasuke ate a piece of sushi. "I don't know what to tell ya. I think you're screwed."

Orochimaru had been listening to this intently. Thoughtfully, he asked, "What, _exactly_ , was the Shinobi Promise he made?" Orochimaru had studied shinobis, and knew the Shinobi Promise was a solemn vow that meant everything to a shinobi.

"He said he promised his best friend that he would marry Rin, love her, and take care of her." Naruto shrugged, trying to remember Kakashi's exact words.

"Alright..." Orochimaru said, softly tapping his finger against his lips. Suddenly, a thin smile appeared on his lips. "Well, there it is then."

Naruto looked confused as Sasuke just lifted his head and looked at Orochimaru quizzically. "Well, just explain to him that if you all keep it on the DL, he will not have broken his Shinobi Promise. He promised to marry Rin, love her, take care of her...he didn't promise fidelity. And to make her happy, he has to be truly happy himself..."

Sauske just looked up at Orochimaru like he had grown two heads. "Oro, you really are too much sometimes." Leaning up, Sasuke kissed Orochimaru as Orochimaru hummed; running hands down Sasuke's sides.

"Well, you have said that sometimes." he murmured, biting Sasuke's lip gently.

"Okay, enough ...I'm going back to class." Naruto said, raising his hands and getting up before seeing the PDA he didn't want to see.

\/\/\/

Naruto mulled over what Orochimaru said the rest of that day. Going home, he had already forgotten about the dinner date until he walked in, smelling all sorts of delicious aromas. Groaning, he wanted to feign sickness. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Jiraiya finishing up preparations. Smiling at Naruto, he sat a tray of cookies on a platter. "Go clean up and get changed. They should be here around six." Sighing, Naruto nodded glumly. When Jii got like this, there was no talking to him. Going to his room, Naruto went, washing up his face and changing into nice pants and a clean white dress shirt. When he heard the doorbell, he went down.

Jii motioned for Naruto to answer, as he was putting the finishing touches on the meal. Naruto noticed he had already cleaned up as well. That was good; that way Naruto wouldn't have to entertain the guests by himself. Going to the door he opened it and caught himself from throwing up in the doorway. There stood a beautiful brunette and a very perturbed looking Kakashi.

\/\/\/

Dinner went well; the tension that Naruto felt, as did Kakashi, didn't seem to be noticed by the other two in the room. Jii and Rin talked and laughed and had a great time. Rin especially was proud she kept this a surprise from Kakashi. Seems Jii wanted to express his gratitude properly, and thought a nice dinner would do it. Rin had gotten a babysitter for Rinni so Kakashi and she could have a nice date night...as adults. Naruto felt nauseous. He didn't want to see the happy couple. Making an excuse of still having a small headache, he bowed to Rin and Kakashi, hugged Jii, and went to his bedroom. Laying down, he put headphones in and put on some music, trying to keep the silver haired male out of his mind.

\/\/\/

Kakashi had not been so miserable since Obito died. The past week was just...horrific. And now, to have to sit across from Naruto and act like nothing happened. To try to be an adult and have a civilized conversation. When Rin told him she had made plans for a date, Kakashi had been...well, annoyed. He had wanted to sit at home and just relax. But being the adult, he went ahead and went. Dread had filled his stomach the closer and closer he got to the area where Naruto's home was. Getting out of the taxi in front of it, he had wanted to vomit. Seeing Naruto at the door, well, that was the last straw. The headache behind his eye grew exponentially. He tried to engage during dinner, really, he did. Luckily, Rin liked to talk, as did Jiraiya, so Kakashi didn't have to. When Naruto left, Kakashi felt a bit of relief. At least he didn't have to stare at that gorgeous face anymore. While still being mostly silent, a bit of tension left.

\/\/\/

After dinner, Jii offered to go into the sitting room to talk more and have drinks. Rin happily agreed, so Kakashi was dragged into that. After a bit of time, Kakashi excused himself to use the bathroom. Going in and shutting the door, Kakashi looked at himself in the mirror. He was ever grateful for the mask to help hide his face. He only had to put it down while he ate. Using the restroom and then finishing up, he walked out, almost bumping into Naruto. Stopping, each male looked at each other in the hall. "S...sorry." Kakashi mumbled, walking past. Naruto frowned. It was now or never.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked quietly.

Kakashi turned around warily. "Yes, Mr. Uzumaki?"

The tension was thick in the air as Naruto walked down the hall the five steps to stand in front of Kakashi. "If we keep it on the DL, you won't have broken your shinobi promise. You promised to marry her, love her, and make her happy. You didn't promise fidelity...and you can't make her happy if you aren't happy yourself."

Kakashi swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "You spend too much time with Orochimaru." he said, before turning on his heel and going back into the room with his wife.


	15. Chapter 14 - Pool House

**Pool House**

Saturday dragged by. Naruto just bummed around, moping. About two in the afternoon, his phone rang. Looking at it, he saw it was Sasuke. " 'Lo." is all Naruto said.

"Hey, dobe. I'm having a party by the pool tonight. Bring your sorry ass."

"Nah, Sas'...I don't really..." Naruto started.

"Shut up. There will be beer. Itachi's coming over. See you at seven." And the line went dead. Frowning, Naruto tossed his phone on the bed. Rolling over, he worked on some homework. A party at Sasuke's meant he wouldn't be home til evening Sunday. He was still behind. Sighing, he set to work.

\/\/\/

Telling Jii where he'd be, Naruto headed over to Sasuke's around seven that night. He really wished he knew what had happened between the Uchiha's and Jii, but Jii never said, and Naruto wasn't going to ask Sasuke's family. Walking up, he heard music playing and heard the sound of music. Going around, he walked into the backyard through the gate. Itachi was there, as were Sasuke and some older looking guys and girls about Itachi's age. Raising an eyebrow, Naruto went up to where Sasuke was. "I thought you said you were throwing a party?"

Sasuke just looked over at him, handing him a beer. "I am. Itachi has more friends than me." Grabbing a beer for himself, he stopped suddenly, looking at his phone. "Damnit." he swore. "Dobe, come with me and help me." Heading for the pool house, he left no room for argument. Grunting, Naruto followed. Walking into the pool house, Naruto stopped short. There was Orochimaru, and Kakashi sitting around a table, a book open between them.

Kakashi looked up about then. "What the hell?"

Orochimaru smirked and came over to his lover, putting Sasuke under his arm. "Well, we knew you two needed to talk...and the pool house is the only ... _safe_ ... place for you to talk. So...talk." Orochimaru led Sasuke out, shutting the door behind them, muffling the noise of the party.

Kakashi stood, shoving books back into his bag. "I knew something was wrong. When Orochimaru asked me to help tutor him, something just sounded fishy." Shoving items in his bag, Kakashi's arm muscles were tense.

Naruto cleared his throat. "They are right, you know. We need to talk."

Kakashi looked up, eyes blazing. "No, Mr. Uzumaki, we don't. We have already talked this to death."

Naruto put his beer down on the table. He walked over, putting a hand on Kakashi's arm. Stopping, Kakashi kept his back to Naruto. "Kakashi...I love you." Naruto could see the muscles in Kakashi's back tighten as Kakashi said nothing. "And you love me...you told me so."

"T...that was a mistake." Kakashi ground out in gritted teeth.

Naruto wasn't to be deterred. Turing Kakashi around, he could see the pain in Kakashi's eye. Pulling down Kakashi's mask, Kakashi caught Naruto's wrist. "Don't." Kakashi warned, his eyes dark.

"Or what?" Naruto challenged. Keeping eye contact with Kakashi, he leaned in, kissing Kakashi gently. Moaning, Kakashi pulled Naruto to him hungrily, kissing him deeply. Finally, Kakashi pulled away, putting his forehead against Naruto's.

"How can I do this? How is it fair to you?" he whispered.

Naruto looked at him with adoring eyes. "I'll take you anyway I can get you. This way, you can still keep your promise, but we can still see each other. If you broke your promise, you wouldn't be happy with me. If you won't see me, I'll go insane. I thought I could handle one night...but I can't. You're my heroin...I can't put you down."

Kakashi pulled Naruto into a hug, chuckling sadly. Resting his chin on Naruto's head, he sighed heavily. "Hey, 'Kashi...we could probably even use the pool house as a meeting place...I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind. His parents don't even come out here...he uses it as a party pad." Kakashi said nothing, just holding Naruto. Pulling away, he looked down at Naruto with serious eyes.

"Are you sure _you_ can do this?" Kakashi asked, rubbing his thumb along the boy's cheek.

"If this is the only way to be with you, then yes." Naruto said without hesitation. "I'm in love with you...unconditionally." Nodding, Kakashi gave in to the inevitable, pulling Naruto into another kiss, sealing his fate.

\/\/\/

"Do you think it worked?" Sasuke asked his lover, as Orochimaru put down his beer. Shrugging, Orochimaru pulled Sasuke into his arms, starting to dance as the music slowed down. Kissing down Sasuke's neck, Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"You can't do anymore. They have to choose for themselves." Orochimaru said simply, nibbling on Sasuke's ear. Sasuke sighed, but nodded. Dancing, he laid his head on Orochimaru's shoulder.

\/\/\/

"So...what do you wanna do now?" Naruto asked, suddenly shy as he had the assurance of a relationship of sorts with Kakashi.

"Well, I'd rather not go out to the party, in case people know me." Kakashi stated. Naruto nodded.

"Let's watch a movie." Naruto suggested. The pool house had been Itachi's apartment until he moved on, so it was fully furnished. Kakashi nodded. After Naruto put a movie in, Kakashi pulled Naruto down in between his legs, laying Naruto's head on Kakashi's chest. As the movie started, Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "Hey, 'Kashi...how old are you?"

"Twenty-eight." Kakashi said.

"Ewww, you're an old man." Naruto burst out laughing as Kakashi tried to look affronted. Crossing his arms, Kakashi looked at Naruto very unimpressed.

"Not too old...I wore your ass out." Kakashi stated as Naruto blushed furiously.

"Not funny." Naruto crossed his arms and went back to watching the movie, his cheeks burning furiously. It didn't help that he felt Kakashi's chest moving as he chuckled. Watching the movie, Naruto got up when it was done. "Wanna watch another one?"

Kakashi smiled at him, getting up. "What I really want is something to drink...do you think there's anything in the fridge?" Getting up, Kakashi went and was pleasantly surprised, as there was a bunch of sodas and beers in the fridge. Grabbing a soda, he looked at Naruto. Naruto took a soda as well, pouring out the warm beer he had from earlier.

Sasuke came back in about then. "There's pizza outside if you want any." Naruto yelled and jumped up, running for pizza, barrelling past Sasuke. As Sasuke got ready to leave Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Mr. Uchiha, a moment?" Kakashi asked quietly. Silently, Sasuke looked at him with sullen eyes. Kakashi frowned. "Why are you facilitating this?"

Sasuke eyed Kakashi. "Because Naruto's my brother...maybe not by blood, but he's my brother. He's been through enough shit; he deserves to be happy. He is truly happy with your old ass for some reason." Turning, he walked out. Stopping for a moment, he continued. "If you hurt him, I will kill you." And with that, the teen was gone.

Kakashi frowned. Naruto came in with a pizza box. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Well, I know ya didn't want to go out there, so I brought a couple slices of all the pizzas in." Kakashi smiled at the teen's thoughtfulness. But Sasuke's words came to him, unbidden.

"Naruto, can we ... talk?" Kakashi asked, sitting down at the little bistro table in the room.

"Sure." Naruto said. Sitting down, he opened the pizza box and took out a slice.

"Naruto...I asked Sasuke why he was okay with this. Sasuke told me that you had been through enough shit...what did Sasuke mean when he told me that?"

Naruto looked uncomfortable. "Probably just cause I lost my mom and dad so young and then Jii is gone all the time. So, what's your favorite pizza?" Naruto opened the box, gesturing for Kakashi to pick a piece.

Kakashi frowned. "That's not it. Will you tell me?"

Naruto got up, going over to the window. "There's nothing to tell. Wow, everybody is like making out out there." Kakashi walked up behind Naruto, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"If you don't want to tell me now, I understand. I just hope you would trust me eventually to do so." Kakashi murmured. He felt Naruto shiver under his touch.

"Yea, maybe later. For now, can't we just have fun?" Naruto looked up. Kakashi nodded, tipping the boy's face to him, and kissing him gently. They spent the rest of the evening wrapped in a blanket watching movies. Kakashi kept his arms around the boy, not wanting to let him go.

Late in the evening, he felt Naruto's breath change and become slow and more even. He knew the blonde was asleep. Adjusting, he laid Naruto on the bed, covering him up and putting a kiss on his forehead. Grabbing his bag, he left quietly so as not to disturb Naruto.

"Did he tell you?" Orochimaru asked, Sasuke laying in his lap, asleep.

"Tell me what?" Kakashi asked guardedly.

"Why he doesn't care that you are a teacher and banging your student." Orochimaru stated calmly.

"No, he didn't. He said Naruto had been through a great deal, and that was it." Kakashi admitted, wary of this teen.

"Yea, Naruto's been through a great deal. That's putting it mildly. You'll be pissed when you find out." Yawning, Orochimaru curled up around Sasuke.

"Tell me." Kakashi demanded.

"Why should I?" Orochimaru asked.

Glaring, Kakashi just stared at the teen. " _Fine_." Orochimaru shifted and slid from underneath Sasuke. Motioning for Kakashi to follow him, Orochimaru took him to a corner.

"Naruto almost died...at the hands of Sasuke's dad. Sasuke's dad beat the living hell out of Naruto until he was unconscious. Sasuke happened to see what happened and yelled for Itachi. Itachi was able to pull the man off. Naruto was in a hospital for a month in a coma. Fugaku went to prison...he's there to this day. He's never made parole." Orochimaru just looked at Kakashi.

"H...how old was he?" Kakashi asked.

"Ten."

\/\/\/

Sunlight flittered across Naruto's face. Groaning, he rolled over, opening his eyes. Yawning, he realized he was in Sasuke's pool house, and Kakashi was no where to be found. Frowning, he grabbed his phone. Smiling, he saw a message from Kakashi: _Had to leave when you fell asleep in the middle of the lesson. Sleep well._ Getting up, Naruto went outside and headed home.

\/\/\/

Kakashi awoke to no Rin. Getting up, he slipped on a shirt and some sweats. Going out to the kitchen, there was a note on the table. _Took Rinni to the park; let you sleep since you've been working so hard. Love you, Rin._ Kakashi felt mildly guilty. Suddenly, the door was banged on...loudly. Kakashi jumped, then went to the door. Only one person banged on the door like that. Opening it, he said without looking, "Hello, Guy."

Guy stood there, smiling. "Hello my Eternal Rival, my Brother!" Coming in, he smiled, setting down a bag. "I have brought us our monthly lunch!"

Shit. Kakashi forgot that today was the lunch date. _Seriously, Guy can be such a girl sometimes._ Sighing, Kakashi let Guy in. Guy demanded that once a month, Guy, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma would get together to eat and catch up. Rin wasn't a big fan of Kurenai for some reason, so she was always gone. _Well, that explains the note._ Coming in, Guy started fixing the meal as the doorbell was rung. Kakashi went and let Asuma and Kurenai in.

Sitting down to lunch with his friends, Kakashi had to admit he did enjoy the lunches. Everyone caught up. Suddenly, Guy turned to Kakashi. "So, how is your Sorumeito?"

Kakashi blushed. "He's fine, thanks. The concussion went away."

Asuma and Kurenai exchanged glances. Suddenly, a look of recognition went across their faces. Asuma put his glass down slowly. "Kakashi...are you talking about the kid we picked up a bit ago?" Kakashi sighed, but nodded. "The fuck, Kakashi? What the fuck are you doing? That kid is a student at your school!" Asuma exploded. Guy looked confused.

"I am confused. Why is it inappropriate for his Sorumeito to be a student at his school?" Guy looked between Asuma and Kakashi, who looked back at Guy like he was insane.

"That is the same blonde from the club, isn't it? Please tell me you haven't fucked him." Asuma pinched the bridge of his nose. Kurenai put her hands around her cup, saying nothing, her knuckles going white.

"Fucked him? Oh no, my Eternal Rival would never fuck his Sorumeito. They are just kindred spirits, brothers, like he and I are." Guy stated...but his voice wavered at seeing the looks passing between the other three. "R…right?"

"Shit, Kakashi...neither Asuma nor I were happy when you were kissing him in the club and cheating on your wife...you remember, your _wife_...but we thought maybe you were just really, really drunk. But now you're telling us you are _fucking_ him? What is _wrong_ with you? Besides cheating and him being a student, he's a child!" Kurenai was shaking with anger.

"Kakashi...your Sorumeito is your romantic interest, not your kindred spirit?" Guy asked confused.

Kakashi looked at Guy, getting a bit annoyed. "Yes, Guy. Yes. Naruto is my Sorumeito, I love him, I want to be with him, I have made love to him, and I can't get him out of my mind. You _knew_ this...you were the one that told me he was and that I was at the point of no return." Three sets of accusing eyes turned to Guy.

"Seriously, Guy? You agreed with this?" Asuma stated angrily.

"No! I did not. I thought it was the brotherhood Sorumeito, not a romantic one! I would never suggest that a man's Sorumeito is a child!" Guy stated, indignantly.

"Now wait one moment. He's not a child, he's seventeen, and therefore not a felony." Kakashi stated, realizing how lame that sounded after he said it.

"Oh, that makes it so much better." Kurenai snarled angrily. "Look, Kakashi, you need help. You are one sick fuck." Kurenai got up and walked out, slamming the door. Asuma looked between Kurenai and Kakashi.

"I don't think you are a sick fuck, but I do think you need help. Though, it helps that he's seventeen." Asuma stated tiredly, heading out after Kurenai.

Kakashi looked over at Guy. "Keep lecturing."

Guy stared at Kakashi with sad eyes. After about fifteen minutes, Guy stood. "I'm sorry Kakashi. I didn't understand. Now I do. You are definitely lost on the path of life." Quietly, he squeezed Kakashi's shoulder as he walked out.


	16. Chapter 15 - Revelations

**Revelations**

Rin came home, asking how the lunch went. Kakashi glossed over it, forgetting to mention the fight. He forgot how easy it was to lie. He had learned that well being a shinobi. He could mask his emotions. Laying in bed that night, he fell into a troubled sleep.

 _The blood was pooling from his mouth. Kakashi leaned over, picking up his fallen comrade. Obito opened bleary eyes. "P...promise me, Kakashi." He pushed the ring into Kakashi's hand. Kakashi picked him up to rush him to the hospital. "T...too late." Obitio muttered. "Stop. I...I need to tell you this." Kakashi could hear the earnestness in Obito's voice. Realizing the inevitable, he laid Obito gently down, blood seeping into Kakashi's shirt. Looking at his friend, he waited._

 _"T...take care of Rin, brother. Make her happy. Marry her and pr...protect her." Obito's eyes were fading._

 _"I promise...on my honor as a Shinobi." Kakashi swore as Obito's face broke out into a brief, pained smile...and then he was gone._

Kakashi sat up, in a cold sweat. Looking over, he saw Rin asleep next to him. Realizing it was a dream, he slid out of bed quickly and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He hated that dream...because it was like he was losing Obito all over again.

\/\/\/

Monday rolled in, like an annoying bright and shiny reminder of another week. Naruto woke up, actually looking forward to the week this time. Whistling as he got ready, Naruto put on jeans and a deep green long sleeved shirt. Fixing his hair a little bit, but not too obvious, he grabbed his stuff and left. Stopping at the little coffee shop on the way, he bought some bagels and some coffee and hot chocolate. Humming, he headed to the school. Once outside, he texted, waiting.

Five minutes passed. He frowned. Suddenly, his phone beeped. Setting the drinks down, he looked at it. _Sorry. Running late. Be there in 5_. Naruto sat down to wait. In just about five minutes, Kakashi showed up. "Hi."

Naruto smiled, feeling a bit shy. "Hi. I brought some breakfast. Good thing, huh, since you are running late."

Kakashi smiled. Naruto's thoughtfulness never ceased to amaze him. "Yes, thank you." Unlocking the doors, Kakashi led Naruto to the classroom. Upon getting in, Kakashi immediately sat down and grabbed a bagel. Looking at the drinks, he looked up at Naruto. "Coffee is mine?" he asked hopefully.

Naruto put on a fake frown. "Uh, sure...I can drink hot chocolate I guess." Kakashi immediately reached for the hot chocolate as Naruto busted up laughing. "Gimme that." Naruto took the hot chocolate before Kakashi could. "Of course I got you coffee. I hate that stuff." Naruto could swear a look of relief crossed over Kakashi's face. Pulling down his mask, Kakashi fixed his coffee and started to eat.

Once done, Naruto looked over at Kakashi. "Heh, you've got a crumb." Leaning over, he kissed Kakashi's mouth, licking at the corner. Kakashi shivered, looking at Naruto with dark eyes. Naruto immediately reacted, his breath hitching. Coming around the desk, he slid down to his knees.

"Naruto...what are you..." as Naruto's fingers deftly undid Kakashi's pants, pulling him out and stroking his already hard member, Kakashi's eyes rolled back in his head slightly.

"Sensei...are you okay?" Naruto asked innocently as Kakashi glared at Naruto. Before Kakashi could say anything, Naruto took Kakashi in his mouth... and then Kakashi really couldn't say anything. As Naruto worked on Kakashi, Kakashi was using all his willpower not to cry out or make a sound, thankful for the empty school, especially on a Monday morning. Feeling the familiar tingling, Kakashi gripped the arms of his chair as his head fell back and his body locked, giving up what Naruto had so desperately been working to get from him. Sweating, panting, he looked at the blonde as Naruto tucked Kakashi away and zipped him up.

"How the hell did you know how to do that?" Kakashi asked in between pants.

Naruto blushed. "I just did what you did to me."

Kakashi tried to collect himself. Shaking his head, he sighed. Pulling Naruto up, he kissed him deeply. "I do love you, Naruto. Very much." Naruto beamed in happiness. Finishing putting himself together and cleaning up breakfast, Kakashi then started the lesson.

\/\/\/

The week went by uneventfully. At realizing the incredibly erotic but stupid thing Naruto had done, Kakashi was more cautious. The last thing he needed was to be found making out in the school...with a student! As Friday rolled around, Naruto looked at him near the end of the tutoring session Friday morning. "Saturday at the pool house?" he asked hopefully.

Kakashi smiled. "I'll try. I'll let you know." Naruto nodded. It was the best he could hope for.

\/\/\/

Upon leaving school, Kakashi was surprised to see Asuma there. He hadn't expected to see Asuma again anytime soon. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at his friend. "Still hate me?" Kakashi asked. Asuma sighed. He was definitely not happy.

"I've never hated you, but I have to talk to you." Asuma said. The tone in his voice was serious. Kakashi nodded.

"Let's go to my house." Kakashi offered.

"No...Let's go get some coffee at Sakura's." Asuma offered. Kakashi nodded.

Arriving at the coffeehouse, Asuma got them both coffees and took him to a back table. Giving Kakashi a coffee, Asuma stared down at the cup of obsidian liquid. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it. "What is it, Asuma?" Kakashi asked. He was really worried for his friend.

"It...well, it's Kurenai. She and I broke up." Asuma's jaw hardened. Kakashi's eye widened in shock.

"Asuma...I'm sorry. You two had been together for so long..." Kakashi started.

"Yea, yea." Asuma waved him off. Taking a sip of coffee, he stared into the cup. Kakashi didn't say anything, taking a sip himself after doctoring his coffee to have great deal of sugar and milk...so much so that it looked...blonde. Smiling behind his mask he realized that he had liked blondes for a while. Guiltily, he looked back at Asuma. _Just like me to be thinking of Naruto when my friend needs me._

"Did you know we had an open relationship?" Asuma asked, still staring at the coffee like it could tell him the solutions to all the problems of the world. Kakashi shook his head no when Asuma looked up. "Yea, we did." Kakashi laughed...a harsh laugh. "I knew she dated around, and I was willing to deal with it. I never knew who, but...well, I guess she's only been dating this one for a while, and she's really into him...I had a feeling, but, never...well." Asuma shrugged weakly. Kakashi remained silent, giving his friend the time he needed.

"So, after your...revelation, Kurenai was really, really pissed. Which I didn't get. I mean, we had an open relationship...so, why was she so pissed about this? I then figured it was because you and Rin were married, and the marriage aspect was what made it worse...because you weren't in an open marriage, that was why she was mad. So, I broached the subject with her." He frowned again.

"And..." Kakashi prodded.

"And..." Asuma stamped out the butt, taking another drink. Looking up at Kakashi, he swallowed. "She wasn't pissed that you were married. She was pissed that you were cheating on Rin."

Kakashi's face, at least the part that was showing, was clearly confused. He wasn't aware of Rin and Kurenai being close, and Kurenai didn't really know Obito at all. He looked at Asuma, not comprehending. "So...she was pissed because I broke my marriage vow?" Kakashi ventured. That was reasonable. Vows are serious.

Asuma just looked at Kakashi, shaking his head. "No, she was pissed you cheated on Rin." Sighing, he lit another cigarette. "Shit. I've got to get a new partner on the job and we've got to get a new lead singer for the band. Kurenai is packing her stuff up now, as we speak, leaving my apartment."

Kakashi was a very intelligent man, but Asuma just wasn't making any sense. "So, why did you both break up? You've had arguments before...why would this one be a dealbreaker?"

"It's fucked up isn't it? She was pissed that you were cheating on Rin, precisely because it _was_ Rin." Asuma was thoughtful as Kakashi still looked confused. Noticing this, Asuma shook his head "Damn, boy, you are slow." Asuma sighed. "Kakashi...Kurenai didn't care that Naruto is seventeen, or that Rin was cheating on you, she cared that you were cheating on Rin. Rin was the "other man" in our relationship...the one Kurenai is really into."


	17. Chapter 16 - Conversations

**Conversations**

Kakashi went home. He definitely had to talk to Rin. Walking in, she was in the kitchen, making dinner. Looking up, she smiled at him. "Hungry? I'm making a roast."

Kakashi shook his head as Rinni tackled him. "Daddy!" She wrapped little arms around his neck. Picking her up, Kakashi hugged her. _Oh, this is going to be bad. What will I do without my little sweetbaby twenty four hours a day?_ Setting her down, he looked at her. "Mommy and Daddy need to talk. Wanna watch a movie..."Frozen"?" Kakashi asked as she squealed and nodded, running into the living room. Looking at Rin, who looked confused, Kakashi said "I'll get her set up." Going into the living room, Kakshi put the movie on, Rinni sitting down happily to watch it. Coming back into the dining room, Kakashi looked at Rin. "Please, come sit."

Rin frowned but nodded. Sitting down, she put her hands on his. "What is it?"

Kakashi pulled his mask down...and his headband off. This needed to be done with no hiding. Looking her straight in the eyes, Kakashi sighed. "I've cheated on you, and you have cheated on me, so it is obvious we are not happy. We should release each other from our vows." He said it simply, plainly, no anger in his voice. He kept eye contact with Rin.

Her eyes widened, then, as recognition dawned, a tear slipped out. Looking down, her voice was ashamed. "I have not been happy since Obito died. I wanted to fulfil his wish...he told me that you were a brother to him, and if something happened to him, that I was to make you happy, and take care of you. W...when you suggested we get married, I thought that would fulfil my vow." Tears slipped down her face.

Kakashi looked at her, shocked. "T...that's why I married you!" Realizing that sounded bad, he hastily explained, "I...I mean, I have always loved you...but, honestly, I don't think I have ever been in love with you." Kakashi explained. Rin looked up, her eyes shining.

"Do you love this girl?" Rin asked quietly. Kakashi squirmed uncomfortably.

"I...I do love... _him_." Kakashi said, looking at her.

A lightbulb went off in her head. "Naruto?" she asked quietly. Hanging his head, Kakashi nodded. He felt his chin being pulled up by Rin's finger. Expecting anger and revulsion, he was shocked by what he saw. Understanding. Compassion.

"I am not in any place to judge. You know who I am with, don't you?" Rin asked softly. When Kakashi nodded, Rin looked down at her hands. "I love her, Kakashi...that's why I couldn't go and listen to the band. I thought it would be written all over my face."

Kakashi smiled ruefully. "We can make an appointment with a lawyer Monday morning."

Nodding, Rin wiped her face. "I will move out...if you don't mind me moving in with Kurenai?"

Kakashi nodded. He knew Kurenai would be good to Rinni. Talking late into the night, the two worked out as many plans as they could, especially the custody arrangements. Laying down on the couch, Kakashi had the first restful sleep in many, many months.

The next morning, Kakashi and Rin decided to try to explain to Rinni what was going on. They kept it basic, even though she was advanced for a two year old. They told her that mommy and daddy weren't going to be living together anymore. They would still love her very much, but that mommy would be living with Aunt Kurenai, and daddy would be staying in the house. Rinniwould spend time with both of them. Rinni seemed to undersrand...the best a two year old could.

\/\/\/

Naruto woke up, checking his phone. He grinned when he saw Kakashi's text. Pool house at 7. Smiling, he got up and went about his day.

\/\/\/

Naruto was at the pool house at 6:45. He was excited to see Kakashi. Grinning, he turned when he heard the door open. Turning, his mouth dropped open when he saw the small, silver haired girl with Kakashi. "K...kakashi...sensei?" he added quickly as he now had an audience.

Kakashi smiled. "Naruto, this is Rinni. Rinni, this is my friend, Naruto."

Rinni looked up at Naruto. "Daddy?" she stuck her thumb in her mouth as she grabbed Kakashi's leg.

"What, angelbaby?" Kakashi asked, leaning down closer to her.

"Dis my udder daddy?" Rinni asked. Kakashi went blood red as Naruto blushed, confused.

"Uh, heh, heh, t...this is Naruto. You can call him Naruto." Kakashi stuttered. Looking at the blonde, Rinni came over and gave a small hug to Naruto's leg, then went back to Kakashi.

"So, uh, Naruto, we need to talk." Kakashi said, as he pulled a chair out, sitting down and putting Rinni in his lap. Nodding, Naruto sat down as well.

"Rin and I are getting a divorce. I found out that she was cheating on me, and, well, of course, she found out about you." Naruto gave a scared look. Kakashi waved the fear aside. "She isn't mad. Seems we both made the same promise to Obito...and seems we both love other people."

"She isn't freaking over my age?" Naruto asked as Rinni started to lightly snore, her head on Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "No, she isn't. She said she wasn't in any position to judge. Honestly, I think she is happy it's out in the open and neither of us are that hurt."

Naruto mulled this over. Slowly, a huge grin covered his face. "So this means...we are free to date!" Naruto grinned.

Kakashi frowned. "Uh, not exactly. You are still my student, after all."

"Darn." Naruto grumbled, but nodded. "Do you feel better or worse, what with your promise and all?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Both." Kakashi admitted thoughtfully. Naruto nodded.

"Hey, Kashi?" Naruto looked up. "What if I went to a public school. Could you date me then?"

Kakashi looked around thoughtfully. "Perhaps, but definitely not for a few months...to defer suspicion." Kakashi stated. Taking it in, Naruto nodded thoughtfully again.

"Why did you introduce me to Rinni?" Naruto asked, smiling at the sleeping girl.

Kakashi looked down, love shining off his face. "Because, I wanted the two people I love most in this world to meet. In time, assuming I don't screw this up, we will hopefully become a family." Kakashi kept his eyes down, trained on Rinni.

Grinning big, Naruto sat back. He could handle that. Family is what he had been searching for, too.


	18. Chapter 17 - Orders

**Orders**

Life settled down for a bit after that. Rin and Kakashi made an appointment with the municipal office and drew up the rikon todoke. Within thirty days they had submitted the rikon todoke and were divorced...right before Naruto's birthday. Both were thankful. Kurenai still wouldn't speak to Kakashi and he felt saddened by that. He had thought of her as a good friend, but, due to the circumstances, he couldn't get angry. She had helped him in a way.

Asuma hung out with Kakashi more. He still wasn't very keen on the idea of Naruto and Kakashi as a couple, so Kakashi didn't have Naruto over when Asuma was there. Kakashi hadn't heard from Guy at all, and that saddened him greatly. While not approving, Kakashi thought Guy would at least not disappear.

Naruto and Kakashi kept it very low key. They usually met at Sasuke's pool house on the weekends. Kakashi thought it best not to have a student over to his house, since others knew where Kakashi lived; whereas Naruto going to Sasuke's house wouldn't be unusual at all. Kakashi could get over there stealthily...he had been a top shinobi after all.

It had been blissful, this past month with Naruto. For every day that went by, Kakashi loved the boy more. They spent much time together; just being able to touch each other in platonic ways without guilt weighing them down was wonderful. Rinni had grown to love him too. She was happy when she got to go over on her weekends with Daddy to see "Nuto" as she called him. Suddenly, Kakashi's phone rang him out of his thoughts. Frowning, he didn't know the number. "Hello." He stated.

"Hatake, Kakashi, Kopi Ninja no Kakashi." Kakashi winced at the title, "you have been activated. Return to headquarters this Friday. Orders have already been sent to the school." The phone clicked silent. Dark eyes regarded the phone. Shit. It was Wednesday. Well, they wouldn't activate him if it wasn't important. Of course he wouldn't have much time. At least he got this much time...probably because of his job and Rinni.

 _Rinni_. Frowning, he picked up the phone to call Rin. Explaining the situation, Rin assured him she would take good care of Rinni and he could call whenever he wanted to video chat with her. He could hear fear in her voice. He was glad that they had ended it well. He was glad that he didn't have that issue of Rin not wanting Rinni to see Naruto.

 _Naruto_. Kakashi sighed. He wanted to tell Naruto, but it had to be face to face. However, with Jiriaya there at home, since it was so close to Naruto's birthday, it was difficult. He guess he'd have to wait til tomorrow.

\/\/\/

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, smiling at him. "So, uh, Saturday is my birthday..." His eyes shown with happiness. Kakashi frowned.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I can't meet you this weekend." Kakashi started.

"You can bring Rinni, too. I'll be 18, so I'm not having a party...it'll just be Sasuke and Oreo." Naruto looked up, eyes pleading.

"Naruto, I can't. I'm being activated back into service of the shinobi. I leave tomorrow."

Naruto paled. "W...what do you mean?"

Kakashi came over, wrapping his arms around the teen. "I mean, I being drafted." He kissed Naruto's forehead.

"No...y..you can't. You have to teach and everything."

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "I have to. On my honor. I gave my word."

Anger sliced through Naruto then, white hot and blazing. Angrily, Naruto pushed him away. "What about _me_? I'm not as important as your _precious word_?" Naruto snarled.

Kakashi looked at him, very unimpressed. He knew the stages of deployment anger...but it still hurt to see Naruto so upset with him. However, becoming emotional wouldn't work well either. Kakashi was surprised at how quickly he could fall back into the shinobi mindset. "Naruto, I do not have a choice. I gave my word to make this land safe. And I will uphold my word. This will protect Rinni, and you."

"Fuck you." Naruto spat, running out of the classroom.

"Naruto..." Kakashi called, but the blonde was gone.

\/\/\/

Kakashi made the announcement in class. He noticed that Orochimaru looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, and Naruto just sat, arms crossed, looking out the window, bored. When class let for lunch, Naruto got some food, sitting down inside by Sasuke and Orochimaru as the rain poured down. He said nothing. Sasuke just looked at Oro. Suddenly, Sasuke sighed. "You can't let him leave when you guys are in a fight."

Naruto looked up. "Why? He obviously doesn't give a shit about me." Sullen eyes looked at the two.

Sasuke just scoffed. "Dobe, you are fucked up if you think that. He's risked everything for you. Stop having a pity party. He probably isn't thrilled going back either...otherwise he would have stayed in." Shaking his head at Naruto's denseness, he grabbed his tray and got up, Oro following him.

Naruto slammed his fist on the table. He was pissed that Kakashi was leaving, and he was pissed that Sasuke was right. Shoving his tray across the table, he got up, going to the restroom. _How fucking fair is any of this? I fall in love with a married man, he is my teacher, and when he gets divorced and can be with me, we still can't because he might lose his job. Then, at 18, when I can make my own damn choices, he goes out to play soldier._ The bitter taste was in his mouth. Stomping out, he went back to class. Keeping his arms crossed, he looked sullenly out the window the rest of the day.

\/\/\/

When the last bell rang, the students all headed out. Naruto picked up his stuff, hoping to get out of the classroom quickly. However, for _some_ reason, Orochimaru tripped over Naruto's desk, spilling all the contents as the desk upended. Cursing, Naruto bent over, picking everything up. "Ass." he growled; Orochimaru didn't even stay to help. When Naruto got finished, he looked up. Everyone else was gone. Swallowing, he looked at the front of the room. Kakashi was there. Averting his eyes, Naruto headed for the door.

"Naruto." Kakashi's voice was soft. Naruto stopped, his back to Kakashi. "C...can I write to you?" The pain and fear in his voice was real...but Naruto had to protect himself, not Kakashi.

"I don't care, but don't expect me to answer. I hate your fucking guts." And he left in a huff, not seeing the pain in Kakashi's eye.

\/\/\/

Naruto threw his bookbag on the floor in the corner of his bedroom. Heading down to dinner, he didn't speak much. Jiraiya didn't know why, but figured it was just the teen years. He kept quiet, eating silently. At the end of the meal, right before Naruto could leave, Jiraiya asked what he had to ask. "Is it a girl?"

Naruto looked up, shocked. Looking away, he frowned. "No." Jiraiya thought it might be different, but he also thought it best to not push it. Nodding, he kept quiet. After dinner, Naruto went upstairs and just went to bed. Fuck the homework, he'd do it tomorrow morning, since he didn't have tutoring now.

\/\/\/

Getting up in the morning, Naruto frowned at his bookbag as if that was the cause of all his problems. Grabbing his bag, he sat down at his desk and pulled out his book. Suddenly he spied a small blue box with a ribbon around it that came out when the book came out. Pulling it out, Naruto saw the tag on it: To: Naruto, Happy 18th birthday. Unable to ignore his curiosity, Naruto undid the ribbon and opened it. Laying on the white cotton of the box was a small, silver, metallic card that was the size of a credit card. There were words engraved on it which read:

 _My love, When I tell you I love you, I don't say it out of habit. I say it to remind you that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Know that wherever you are, a piece of me will always be with you. I pray to always be safe and come home to you._

Naruto felt a large lump in his throat. Turning it over, there was more engraving. _I love you Naruto, more than myself. When I am with you, it feels like home. -Kakashi._

Tears fell from his eyes. Kakashi had left, thinking Naruto hated him. Falling to his knees, Naruto wept. _What if he never comes back?_


	19. Chapter 18 - Separation

**Separation**

Naruto grabbed his bag, running to Kakashi's house. Skidding to a stop, out of breath, he banged on the door. There was no answer. The house was dark, all the lights were out. Cursing under his breath, he pulled out his phone and called Kakashi. It went straight to voicemail. Swearing, Naruto texted Kakashi: _Call me, please. I'm sorry._ Shoulders slumping, Naruto trudged to school.

He couldn't concentrate on the lesson. A teacher named Iruka-sensei took over. He was pleasant enough, but he wasn't Kakashi-sensei. Naruto couldn't concentrate on the words or on anything. He checked his phone constantly, with no positive results. In fact, he barely avoided getting caught. Trudging home after school, his heart was in his throat. Going up to his room, he feigned illness, unable to deal with Jii's unbearable happiness. Thankfully, Jiraiya went out on a dat...went out for research. The only thing that kept invading Naruto's brain was _What will I do if he never comes back?_

\/\/\/

Kakashi changed into his shinobi garb. Black pants, black long sleeve shirt, flak jacket with his family crest on it, mask, and hitai-ate in place. Reporting to the leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces, he knew he would need to be briefed.

The red haired male looked up. Appraising Kakashi with his sea green eyes, he nodded. "Good to see you, Copycat." Kakashi nodded. Naruto was locked away in the corner of his mind. He had to concentrate on the mission at hand. He had no desire to die. "You need to be briefed. Yota, please."

A thin man with brown hair and a cherubic smile came in. Kakashi looked at him blankly. Reaching out, the brunette tapped Kakashi on the forehead lightly. Kakashi's eye opened wide. Looking down, he focused his power, the lightning forming around his hand. "Good, you remember." The red haired male said.

Kakashi looked up. "Yes, Gaara. I have been briefed."

\/\/\/

Naruto frowned as he got up to the incessantly loud banging on his door. Opening the door, Jiraiya yelled ,"Happy birthday!" Naruto stared at him.

"Thanks, Jii." He looked miserable.

"Hey, this doesn't look like the face of a happy 18 year old." Jiraiya said. Naruto just shrugged. "Come on. Give it up. What's eating at you, kid?"

Naruto frowned. Sighing, he was tired. "I fucked up, Jii. Bad."

"Really? How?" Jiraiya sat down on the bed, motioning for Naruto to join him.

"You aren't going to like what I say." Naruto looked at Jiraiya. "But, if you want me to talk, ya gotta hold back on the judgment." He stared at Jiraiya.

Sighing, Jiraiya nodded. "Okay, kid. I will hold back." The older male looked at his godson. He didn't know what was coming, but he figured, with the way Naruto was acting, he wouldn't like it.

"I told Kakashi that I hated his fucking guts." Tears formed in his eyes.

Jiraiya looked confused. "Why would you do that?"

"Jii, he got activated as a shinobi, and had to leave." Naruto stared glumly at the carpet.

Jii still looked confused. "Okay...why? I still don't understand."

Naruto shook his head. "Jii...I love him...I am _in love_ with him. I am sorry if you don't approve, or if you hate me, but I do. We didn't mean for it to happen...it just did. And now, he has left to fight, and I may n..never s...see him again." The tears fell.

Jiraiya sat, in shock. Anger welled in him over the situation. Kakashi was Naruto's teacher, damnit! Sitting there, hands fisted at his side, he tried to control his anger. After a bit, his vision cleared; then he heard Naruto's sobs. Looking over, Naruto was a blubbering mess. Jiraiya sighed, pulling the boy to him. Hugging him, Naruto clung to Jiraiya, the tears flowing again.

"C'mon, Naruto, it's okay. I am sure he knows it wasn't true." Jiraiya rubbed Naruto's back.

"He is gone, he isn't answering his phone." Naruto sniffled.

Jiraiya sighed. "Naruto, he can't take his phone with him. The shinobi world is...different."

Naruto looked up, nose running, face red. "Different, how?"

Jiraiya sighed. "They can use chakra, and jutsus. He was probably mindfucked by a shinobi to forget about his chakra and summoning powers. That is what usually happens when someone is debriefed." Jiraiya said.

"How do you know so much?" Naruto asked.

"Kid, I used to _be_ a shinobi."

\/\/\/

Kakashi went to his quarters. The Akatsuki had resurfaced. Sighing, he wondered what would need to be done. Looking around his quarters, he felt incredibly lonely. Looking at the clock on the wall, he realized it was time to meet his squad. Heading out, he went to the meeting place.

Getting there, he nodded at the tall brunette with scars on his face. "Shikaku." Turning, he saw the thin blonde male with long hair approach as well. "Inoichi." Both men nodded, not surprised by Kakashi's reactivation.

Looking around, he saw Guy approach. "My Eternal Rival!" Guy yelled, still reserved, but more friendly than the last time Kakashi saw him. Kakashi's eyebrow raised. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to talk, as Gaara came in.

"Good. You all are assembled. The mission is this. The Akatsuki is after information that the Elder Uchiha had in his head, regarding an improved reincarnation jutsu that would make the resurrected nearly invincible. However, Fugaku has died...but it seems that the jutsu has not. Fugaku told our spy, Konkuro that one other knew the jutsu. This person came upon the information by accident and Fugaku had tried to obliterate that person, but was unable to before being apprehended and incarcerated. So now, the Akatsuki is after this person. Your mission is to retrieve this person, and bring them back here so we can extract the jutsu."

The squad nodded. Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose. "We don't know where the target is, or even what he looks like. All we have is a name. Uzumaki, Naruto."

Kakashi couldn't help himself from blurting out, "You have got to be shitting me."


	20. Chapter 19 - Acquisitions

**Acquisitions**

Gaara looked up at Kakashi. A look of mild irritation crossed the usually impassive face. "No, we are not."

Kakashi sighed. "Sorry, that isn't what I meant. I know exactly where Naruto is." Gaara raised an eyebrow, silently encouraging Kakashi to explain. Kakashi continued, "Naruto is my student at the private academy I work for."

Gaara looked up. "Will it be difficult to convince him to come with you?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I am not sure...but I will have to bring Jiraiya back as well. He is Naruto's godfather. I knew he looked familiar, but I didn't remember him until I was...briefed." Thinking for a moment, Gaara nodded his assent at this assessment.

"You all will go acquire Naruto. Kakashi will lead this mission. Go get prepared." As the men turned to leave, Gaara spoke up. "Kakashi, a moment." Kakashi said nothing, just turned, awaiting Gaara's next words. "Come with me." Gaara stood, going over to a bookcase. Curious, Kakashi followed.

Opening the bookcase revealed a secret staircase. Gaara went down the twisting spiral, Kakashi following him. The stairwell opened to a medical area. Gaara turned around. "Kakashi, I don't expect this to be easy or quick. The Akatsuki are always a force to be reckoned with, and never dealt with swiftly." Kakashi nodded, thinking back on Obito. Taking Kakashi to a medical chair that looked much like a dentist's, he ushered for Kakashi to sit down.

As Kakashi sat down, Gaara motioned for a medic to come over. The medic did, with a jar in his hand. Gaara looked at Kakashi. "I know your sharingan burnt out from use previously. However Konkuro was able to retrieve one of Fugaku's. We would like to replace your eye with his so you could use the sharingan again."

Kakashi didn't hesitate, nodding in assent as he removed his hitai-ate and mask. As the medic prepared for the procedure, Kakashi steeled himself. This would be done quickly, and without anaesthesia, so it would hurt like a bitch. As the medic made the incision and switched the eyes, Kakashi grunted in pain, gripping the chair until his knuckles were white.

\/\/\/

Kakashi walked out afterwards, heading back to the group. Guy caught up to Kakashi. "Your Sorumeito?" Guy asked, exceptionally quiet for Guy, so it came out as a hoarse whisper. Kakashi stopped and sighed. His head was splitting from the procedure he had just endured, even with the medic's care.

"What about him?" Kakashi asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He is who we are going to retrieve?" Guy asked.

"Yes, Guy. He is who we are going to retrieve." Kakashi let out a labored sigh. Pulling out his fingerless gloves with the metal plate on each, he put them on. "We should get going before the Akatsuki find him."

"My Eternal Rival...I...I am sorry. I should not have judged you." Guy's eyes were troubled.

Kakashi didn't have time for this, but he appreciated the gesture. "You have every right to feel as you do, just as I do. But I do appreciate the apology." Clapping Guy on the shoulder, Guy looked relieved, but still slightly troubled. Shrugging it off, Kakashi took Guy out to Inoichi and Shikaku. "I'll explain on the way. Let's go." As the squad moved from tree to tree, Kakashi recounted what he knew of Naruto, his history, his godfather, and where he would likely be. The other three took what was said in. Guy also noted what Kakashi _didn't_ say, but he didn't interject.

\/\/\/

Naruto lay down, exhausted. After his confession to Jiraiya, he waited for the explosion that never came. Jiraiya, very calmly ( _too_ calmly in Naruto's mind) responded that when Kakashi came back, Jiraiya, Naruto, and Kakashi would sit down to discuss this whole situation. Jiraiya then went about the day, taking Naruto out to dinner and a movie, and giving him his gift. Naruto thought the gift, which consisted of a week in the Alps, very thoughtful seeing as how Naruto wanted to learn to ski. After that, Sasuke had come over, with Oro (Naruto had relented and quit calling him Oreo on the condition he could call him Oro) and they gave him their gift...a gift card to Pho's Ramen Shop. Yawning as he thought back on his day, Naruto fell into a fitful sleep.

Suddenly, his mouth was covered as a weight laid on his body and a voice hissed, "Shut the fuck up kid, and you won't be killed." The smell of _wood_? filled his nostrils. Naruto's eyes flew open as he felt hard, sharp metal at his throat. Stiffening, his mind was blank with fear.

"I don't think so, Sasori." came a familiar voice.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted from his body as a crash came from the dresser. Naruto sat up quickly, flipping on his bedside light. There he saw a sight that threw his mind into confusion. A man was there, with reddish hair and hazel eyes. He was looking at ... _Kakashi_? Yes, Kakashi was dressed differently, but that was definitely Kakashi. Kakashi had what looked like lightning around his hand, his mask down and hitai-ate up enough for Naruto to see that his damaged eye was _red_? Another male was there with dark hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail, two scars running along the right side of his face, his hands clasped together in a weird formation. The dark haired male said, "Thanks kid." as he uttered some words. As the red haired male started to move his hands, he froze as what looked like living shadows grew from the brunette's hands and wrapped around the redhead.

"We don't have time for this." Kakashi said as he lanced the red head with his lighting hand where the ginger's heart was and the man collapsed. Kakashi's hand instantly dimmed as the lightning subsided; Kakashi ran over to Naruto, closing his eye and pulling his hitai-ate down over it just as a loud crash came from another room. "Go help the others protect Jiraiya. I'll take the target to our meeting spot. Bring Jiraiya there at the appointed time." Nodding, the brunette left.

Naruto was shaking. He just watched the man he loved, whom he wasn't sure if he'd see again, _kill_ another man. Kakashi came over, wrapping Naruto in his arms. "Shh, we've got to go. I'll explain later." Picking up Naruto, he put him on his back. "Hold on." Naruto managed to wrap his arms around Kakashi's neck as Kakashi grabbed Naruto's legs around his waist and exited out of the window, Naruto's eyes closing and his stomach lurching. Feeling the wind whip by him, Naruto kept his eyes closed, his face in Kakashi's back, and just...breathed.

\/\/\/

What seemed like several hours, but in actuality was just about twenty minutes, later, Kakashi stopped in an abandoned cave. Taking Naruto off his back, he sat the stunned blonde against the cave wall as he started a small fire back far enough in the cave to not be noticed. After that was started, Kakashi sat down, near Naruto but not touching him. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I know you don't want to see me, but I promise, the others will bring Jiraiya here."

Naruto, still in shock, was not able to speak. Kakashi took that as a sign of rejection, and looked down. "Naruto, no one is going to hurt you." Kakashi's voice was soft as he tried to explain. "You ... know something. You probably don't know you know it. But you do. You learned it the night Fugaku beat you into a coma. The Akatsuki...an organization of rogue shinobi...want what's in your head. Gaara of the Sand needs to get that information out of your head so you will be safe. I won't let you get hurt." Getting up, he laid out bedrolls. "They won't be here until tomorrow morning, to throw off any Akatsuki trail, so we will rest." The silver haired nin put a bedroll near the fire. "Here, this is yours." He then put his farther away, and closer to the entrance. "I'll keep watch."

\/\/\/

Naruto could hear what Kakashi was saying, but he just couldn't wrap his brain around it, with all that was happening. His body hurt, his mind was foggy, and he was just... _numb_. Crawling over to the bedroll, he laid down near the fire. As the flames crackled, Naruto stared into the fire, not really seeing anything, just letting the warmth wash over his body.

After laying there for awhile, things started to sink in. He was wanted. For something Sasuke's dad thought he had. And Kakashi was back...alive...but different. But alive. _Kakashi was alive_! That thought propelled him into action. Sitting up, he went over to Kakashi. There were two dogs sitting there, one on each side of the silverette. One was a small pug with brown fur, snout and ears wearing a blue vest with a seal and a hitai-ate worn on top of his head. He had wrappings on his right front leg. The other was a black bulldog, with black fur and a spiked collar. He also was wearing a blue vest with a seal and a hitai-ate; this headband was on his left front leg. Kakashi seemed to be talking to them.

"Uh...Kakashi?" Naruto asked quietly. Both dogs gave him baleful looks as Kakashi looked up then stood, turning around.

"Yes, Naruto, what is it?" Kakashi asked, succeeding in keeping the pain out of his voice.

"C...can we...I mean, we need to talk." He looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh, but nodded. "Pakkun, Bull, could you both go keep watch? No one comes in but Inoichi, Guy, Shikaku, or Jiraiya." The dogs nodded and headed to the front of the cave.

Kakashi looked to Naruto. "Okay, we can talk now." Moving his mat a bit closer to the fire, Kakashi sat down, staring into the flames. He was waiting for more of Naruto's anger. He was waiting for Naruto to tell him he hated him more now for killing a man in front of him and abducting him from his godfather's house. What he wasn't waiting for was for the blonde to throw himself around Kakashi, arms around the older male's neck, squeezing him in a death hold.

"I'm sorry, I'm so...fucking so...sorry!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging Kakashi tight. Kakashi fell backwards in shock due to the weight of the teen as they collided. Looking up at Naruto's blue eyes, he was confused.

"What?" is all he could ask.

Naruto's eyes were glassy. "I'm sorry I said I hated your fucking guts. I didn't mean it. I love you. I was just...I was mad, and scared that you weren't going to come back. I was hoping if I made you choose, you would choose, and choose me. But...then you were gone, and I couldn't get a hold of you, and I thought you might quit loving me and die thinking I hated you and I don't." Naruto pulled down Kakashi's mask and kissed him gently. "I love you. So much."

Kakashi's eye opened wide, and he smiled, lighting up his face. "Naruto, I love you. I couldn't stop loving you if I tried and trust me, I have." Grinning, Naruto just hugged him, holding him tightly. Suddenly, Kakashi chuckled.

Naruto pulled back, looking at Kakashi's face. "What's so funny?"

Kakashi smirked. "I still have two minutes, so...happy birthday."


	21. Chapter 20 - Extraction

**Extraction**

Waking up in the morning, Naruto stretched. As he was about to get up, he heard voices.

"Inoichi and Shikaku explained the situation on the way over." Naruto recognized that as Jii's voice.

"Yes, I was reactivated to retrieve Naruto so Gaara can get that jutsu from Naruto's head. After the information is retrieved...oof." Naruto heard Kakashi take a sharp intake of breath and then a loud thud. Rolling over, Naruto was met with the sight of Kakashi on his knees, a hand out, holding off the brown haired male, a blonde, and a black haired Bruce Lee wannabe. Jiraiya stood over Kakashi, his hands balled into fists.

"He was 17, you asshole!" Jiraiya said, arms taut with anger.

"I know." Kakashi gasped out.

Giving two swift punches to Kakashi's head, Naruto jumped up as Jiraiya yelled, "He was a child!"

Kakashi saw Naruto stand and moved a hand to stop him as well. "I know." Kakashi repeated. "I didn't mean for this to happen. But I will protect him with my dying breath. Just like you have been, by moving him around to protect him."

Jiraiya's arms slackened, his head dropping. Nodding, he reached out a hand to help Kakashi up. "You hurt him…" Jiraiya tapped Kakashi hard in the chest, "and the whole Allied Shinobi Forces won't be able to save you." Kakashi nodded, standing. Naruto came over, hugging Kakashi as he looked balefully at Jiraiya.

"Jii, I love him. If you can't accept that, then I can't see you. But I hope you can." Naruto said.

"Kid,…ah, fuck." Jiraiya just walked outside. The other three men just went back to what they were doing.

Kakashi looked at Naruto as he glared at him. "I'm not fighting him. I deserve what I got." Kakashi said simply. Anger flared up in Naruto, but he nodded. Looking at the squad, Kakashi said, "Let's get moving; we need to get Naruto back to Gaara."

\/\/\/

The trip was not as difficult as Naruto expected. He had to ride on Kakashi's back to keep up with the shinobi. Surprisingly enough, Jiraiya was able to keep up. Naruto thought that perhaps Jiraiya was an undercover shinobi…he would have to ask him about that later.

Upon reaching Gaara's headquarters, the redhead nodded at the squad. Standing, he walked over to the blonde. Naruto gaped in surprise. "You're the same age as me!" he explained.

Gaara smirked. "Please, I presume the squad told you what happened?" Gaara asked. As Naruto nodded, Gaara motioned for Naruto to go over to a gurney. "We will extract the information. We have a … friend, who will be able to report this to the Akatsuki. You will be released back to your home once this is done. Jiraiya, you will have to move again." Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

Naruto hopped up on the gurney, getting comfortable. As Naruto was wheeled away, the last thing he saw was Kakashi watching him.

\/\/\/

Waking up, Naruto's head was spinning. He hurt. Looking around, Jiraiya was there. "Hey, kiddo. How ya feel?"

Naruto grimaced. "Like horseshit."

Jiraiya nodded. "That's to be expected. Rest up; we'll be heading for home in a couple days."

"Where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"On a mission. I promise you'll see him before we leave. Now sleep." Jiraiya smoothed Naruto's hair, kissing his forehead. Nodding, Naruto laid down, too tired and in pain to ask any questions. As he fell asleep, he figured he would ask later.

\/\/\/

Naruto spent three days in the hospital, before being ready to go home. He still had not seen Kakashi. As he was getting ready to leave, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he called out. Looking up, he saw the copycat standing there in battle garb.

"Hey." Kakashi said. Naruto ran over, hugging him.

"Hey. I've missed you." Naruto admitted.

"Missed you, too." Kakashi said, kissing Naruto on the forehead through the mask. "I had to come say goodbye. I heard you were going home today."

Naruto looked up, his blue eyes darker with confusion. "Aren't you taking me home? I mean, Gaara got the stuff out of my head he wanted…what else is there?"

Kakashi sighed. "The mission isn't over with. We have to … eliminate the threat." Pulling down his mask, Kakashi leaned over, kissing Naruto. "Don't worry, I'll find you when I'm done." Slipping his mask back up, he ran his fingers down Naruto's face. Naruto's bottom lip quivered, but he nodded, pulling Kakashi into a hug. Jiraiya came in about then, clearing his throat.

"They are ready to take us, Naruto." Nodding, the teen pulled away from Kakashi. As Naruto left, he refused to look back, as he didn't know if he could leave. So far, leaving Kakashi behind was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

\/\/\/

Naruto sighed. It was Christmas. He hadn't seen Kakashi since that day he left Gaara's headquarters. True to his word, Jiraiya had moved Naruto to the United States. Naruto hated it here. He was in a small town in the middle of nowhere. He talked to Sasuke via Facebook, so that helped, but he missed Kakashi immensely. The only thing that helped was that Kakashi wrote letters to Naruto and Naruto was able to write him back. Naruto didn't know what to call the black, cartoonish birds that brought him letters, but he didn't care…he was just glad to be able to talk to Kakashi. However, the letters weren't very often; maybe once every three weeks. Something about security concerns.

Sighing, Naruto opened his eyes. Sitting up, he looked out the window. Snow. It was snowing. It was pretty, but all it reminded Naruto of was Kakashi's hair. Frowning, he got up, going downstairs to have breakfast. Sitting on the table was a box…blue, with a snow-white ribbon.

Sitting down, he looked at the tree in the living room. The presents from Jii were there, and his to Jii were there as well. Looking at the tag, it was written in block letters: Naruto. Shrugging, Naruto opened the box. Inside was a hitai-ate with Kakashi's family crest on it. Naruto swallowed hard, holding it to his heart. From that day forward, he wore it on his wrist.

\/\/\/

The New Year came and went with a letter from Kakashi, talking about generalities and how much he missed Naruto. Naruto loved getting the letters, but missed Kakashi terribly. He went to school. Some people, both girls and guys, actually flirted with him, but he was in no mood to deal with them. He wanted Kakashi back, desperately.

\/\/\/

Looking at the calendar, Naruto frowned. February 14. He did _not_ want to go to school today. If this would have been in Japan and Kakashi would have been there, Naruto would have made some homemade chocolates to present to Kakashi. But since neither of those things were happening, Naruto just got up, putting on a black turtleneck, jeans, boots and grabbed his jacket, heading to school.

Naruto wanted to vomit. Love was in the air, it seemed. People were giving flowers and gifts to each other…both the guys and the girls. Shrugging, Naruto guessed it was just different in the United States. Sitting through class, he wanted to vomit. When lunchtime came around, he sat with his friends. Neji was single, but Hinata, his cousin, was googling over her girlfriend Temari while Tenten was exchanging spit with her boyfriend Rock. Naruto frowned, looking at Neji who just shook his head as well.

"So, Naruto, you going to the Valentine's dance tonight at the community center?" Temari asked as she slung an arm around Hinata. Hinata blushed, but snuggled into the taller blonde-haired woman's touch.

"Nah, I don't think so." Naruto shrugged. "That's more for couples."

"Awww, c'mon…" Temari urged.

Neji sighed. "I have to go, why don't you come and keep me company?"

Naruto looked at Neji. "Why do you _have_ to go?"

Neji frowned. "I'm working the concession stand. My martial arts class volunteers to help every year." Neji didn't appear to be pleased.

Naruto thought about it, finally nodding. Maybe he could hang out with Neji. Neji seemed cool.

"Great! Make sure to wear nice clothes…there is a dress code." Hinata stated quietly, smiling at Naruto.

\/\/\/

Throwing his book bag aside, he told Jii what he was doing. Jii thought that was a fine idea and good for him to socialize. Rolling his eyes, Naruto went upstairs to shower and change. Coming down closer to seven, Naruto was in dress pants and a white dress shirt. "Do I look okay?" he asked Jiraiya. Jiraiya turned around and whistled. Rolling his eyes again, Naruto grabbed his wallet and put his watch on. Wrapping his hitai-ate around his other wrist, he waved at Jiraiya as he left.

\/\/\/

Upon arriving at the community center, he saw a bunch of couples going in, dressed nicely. Stepping into line, he was grateful for the tip from Hinata so he didn't feel out of place. Frowning at the slow song he could hear coming out of the building, along with the decorations of red and pink and white and hearts everywhere, Naruto questioned his decision. Nevertheless, he was at the front of the line by then, so he didn't have much choice. Pulling out his wallet and paying, he entered the facility.

The lights were low as another slow song came on. Naruto hated this one. It was "500 Miles" by Sleeping at Last. It reminded him of Kakashi. Shaking his head, he looked around the room. There were plenty of tables, some of which held people making out, others with people talking, while others were empty, cell phones, purses, or cups sitting in the spaces, the patrons of said chairs presumably on the dance floor. Naruto had just seen a seat with nothing around it, so he was betting it was empty. Just as he was about to go sit in it he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he heard that familiar voice ask, "Care to dance?" as he saw the shock of white hair.


	22. Chapter 21 - Home

**Home**

Naruto gaped, then grabbed Kakashi around the neck. Kakashi staggered, but held Naruto. Pulling back, Naruto took in Kakashi's appearance. Kakashi had on dark slacks, a black silk shirt, and no mask. His hitai-ate was on, covering his red eye. "What are you doing here?" Naruto blurted out.

"Well, I can leave if you would rather that of me." Kakashi stated, straight faced as he turned slightly.

Naruto glared, holding onto Kakashi. "Don't be stupid." Naruto leaned up, kissing him softly. Naruto could feel that Kakashi had bulked up, his muscles more pronounced now. Chuckling, Kakashi led Naruto out onto the dance floor. Naruto laid his head on Kakashi's neck. As the two men danced to the slow ballad, Naruto finally felt at peace.

After the song ended, Kakashi led them to a table, sitting down. Some of Naruto's friends came up, sitting with them. "Whoa, is this why you been turning down dates? I can understand." Tenten looked appreciatively at Kakashi as Rock hmphed. Tenten rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know you are the only one for me." Laying her head on Rock's arm, he smiled at her after she used her puppy dog eyes of doom on him.

Naruto grinned as Kakashi raised an eyebrow teasingly at Naruto. "Quite the playboy, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed frantically and shook his head. "Nope...you're the only one for me." He took Kakashi's hand as Temari made a gagging sound as she sat down. Rolling his eyes, Naruto turned his attention back to Kakashi. "So, when did you get back in? For how long?" His eyes were bright...but cautious.

Kakashi smiled, leaning down. "Can you keep a secret?" he whispered.

"Yea!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm done with field work. The threat has been contained. You are safe, but they have assigned me to you ...just in case. I haven't been debriefed yet, hence my hetai-ate to cover my sharingan. I am going back to Japan on Monday and resuming my job teaching. Jiraiya is going to pack up and move you both back...that is, if you want to." Kakashi stared at Naruto.

Naruto busted out into a big grin. "Oh, yea...I definitely want to." Hugging Kakashi, Naruto was on cloud nine.

\/\/\/

After the dance, Naruto confirmed with Jii that the move was happening. It would take Jiraiya about a week to get everything taken care of, so he...begrudgingly...agreed to allow Naruto to go back with Kakashi. Naruto was going to stay with Kakashi until Jiraiya got back.

Going into Kakashi's home, after the flight, Naruto dropped his duffle bag. "Rinni will be over in the morning." Kakashi confirmed, noting that it was about ten at night. Yawning, he looked at Naruto. "Ready for bed?" Naruto nodded. "Mkay. I'm going to take a quick shower, then I'll be back." Kakashi left the blonde alone with his thoughts. As Naruto heard the steaming water turn on, an idea formed. Grinning devilishly, he slipped out of his clothes and crept into the bathroom. Kakashi had shampoo in his hair, his eyes closed, his back to Naruto.

"Mind if I help?" Naruto whispered, running hands down Kakashi's back. The teen could see the developed muscles in that back, much more pronounced than last time. Turning around, Kakashi opened his right eye. His breath quickening, he nodded a no.

"Not at all, but I will have to return the favor." Kakashi said huskily, eye roaming over Naruto's body. Leaning up slightly, Naruto kissed Kakashi, using his tongue to pry open the copycat's mouth. Kakashi let out a soft moan, pulling Naruto to him as the shower's spray fell over them both.

Kakashi ran his hands down Naruto's back as Naruto broke the kiss and kissed Kakashi's neck, kissing down to that muscular chest. Kakashi let his head fall back, a moan escaping his lips as he felt himself hardening under the blonde's kisses. "Let's take a shower later...we are going to be getting dirty," Kakashi managed to get out as Naruto nodded. Grabbing Kakashi's hand, Naruto led Kakashi to the bed. Pushing Kakashi down, Kakashi's eye widened in surprise.

"My turn to top." Naruto said hungrily. Kakashi was about to say something, but nothing came out but a moan as Naruto went down and engulfed Kakashi in one deft stroke. Kakashi arched his back as his fists balled up the sheets as Naruto worked on Kakashi.

Naruto's eyes were dark as he took in the image of his lover. He had been practicing in his mind for this moment for months. Grinning, he grabbed his pants, pulling out the small bottle of lube. "Always prepared." Naruto grinned.

Kakashi sat up, taking the bottle from Naruto. "Hey, no f..." The hungry blonde couldn't finish since Kakashi had put some lube on Naruto and was working on making him prepared. Once done, Kakashi laid back down, his own need quite apparent. Lining up, Naruto slid in as Kakashi grunted in pain. Eyes scrunching, Naruto was confused. "Y...you don't like it?"

Kakashi kept his head down on the bed. Through gritted teeth he said, "No, I am sure it will be fine, but you didn't prepare me, so it hurts."

Naruto frowned, slipping out. "Shit...I'm sorry, Kashi."

Grabbing the lube, he put some more on himself, as well as some fingers. After appropriately preparing Kakashi, Naruto entered slowly. This time, the grunts were of pleasure. Sighing in relief, Naruto set up a steady pace until they were done. They did need a shower afterwards.

\/\/\/

The next morning, Naruto woke up to knocking on the door. Yawning, he got up, noticing that Kakashi wasn't in the bed. Rummaging around in his duffle bag, he pulled out some sweatpants, slipping them on. Padding out on bare feet, he stopped, smiling at the scene in front of him. Rinni was wrapped around Kakashi, her little arms clinging for dear life to the silver nin's neck. Kakashi was holding her.

"Love you, Daddy." She sniffled.

"I love you too, sweet baby." Kakashi murmured. Picking her up, Kakashi turned, smiling at Naruto. The blue-eyed man rubbed the back of his neck smiling as well. Rinni picked her head up and looked around.

"Nuto!" she yelled, reaching her arms for the blonde. Grinning he came over, grabbing her in a hug.

"Hey, Rin tin tin, how you doing bugaboo?" he asked, kissing her neck and blowing a raspberry as she giggled.

"Misseded you." she pouted.

"Aww, and I missed you." Naruto admitted, kissing her head and sitting her down. "Why don't we eat breakfast and then play a game?" he asked.

"Yaaay!" she shouted. "Candywand?"

"Anything you want, sweetheart." Naruto stood to see Kakashi pulling out ingredients to make breakfast...chocolate chip pancakes by the look of it. "Hey, I can cook." Naruto pouted.

"Yes, but I want to eat the food as well." Kakashi winked. Naruto frowned, sticking out his tongue.

\/\/\/

Later in the day, Naruto went over to Sasuke's. He was excited to see his friend again. Knocking on the door, he grinned when Sasuke opened the door. Sasuke's face broke out into a smile as he hugged Naruto. "Dobe, it's good to see you." he grinned.

"Who is it?" The voice of Orochimaru wafted on the wind.

"Dobe!" Sasuke called, ushering Naruto in. Grinning, Naruto went into the Uchiha home. Saying his hellos, Naruto sat and visited with the couple. Things were going very well between the two, obviously. Naruto observed thick black bands on both teens' ring fingers of their right hands. Naruto was happy that his friend found happiness.

After several hours at Sasuke's, Naruto returned to Kakashi's. Walking in, the house was quiet. Going into the living room, he saw Kakashi asleep on the couch, Rinni asleep on his bare chest as the radio played quietly. Grinning, Naruto felt like he was finally at home.


	23. Chapter 22 - Shattered

**Shattered**

Monday rolled around. Waking up early, Naruto yawned. Kakashi was still asleep. Smiling, he got out of bed. Taking a quick shower, the blonde was just stepping out, towel around his waist, as Kakashi was stripping to get into the shower. A hungry eye looked over Naruto's towel clad body. "We have about an hour..." Kakashi stated. Naruto gulped, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks...

\/\/\/

Naruto jogged to school, now running late after his second shower of the day. Trotting into the school, he smiled at Ino. "Hey! I need to re-enrol here."

Ino stood, smiling. "Hi, Naruto. Sure, give me a few minutes. I got the message from Jiraiya, but haven't had time to populate your schedule." Sitting in front of her computer, she began typing. After a few minutes, she studied the screen. Looking like she was comparing something, she then typed some more. Finally, a piece of paper spit from the printer. Getting it, she handed it to Naruto.

"Sorry, I had to pull your grades from America." She smiled apologetically. "You know the drill," she said brightly. "Homeroom and all that." Smiling she sat down as Naruto looked at his schedule.

"Damnit." Naruto growled upon seeing his teacher, _Hatake, Kakashi_.

\/\/\/

Kakashi had informed the school of his return a week prior, so they knew he was returning from military duty. Iruka had proven himself as a skilled teacher, and an offer had been extended to him to start again at the next term. Coming in, Kakashi smiled. There was some reassurance in normalcy. Preparing for the day, he saw the mixture of amusement, surprise, distress, and lack of concern on his students' faces. Looking down at his roster, he started calling out roll.

Suddenly, the door opened and Naruto walked in glumly. Kakashi refrained from acting surprised ...after all, this was his first day back...he shouldn't know that it was Naruto's as well, since the computer updated in real time.

"Late, Mr. Uzumaki?" Kakashi sighed. "Detention."

"But sensei..." the look from Kakashi silenced him. "Awright." he mumbled.

\/\/\/

At lunchtime, Naruto sat down next to Oro and Sasuke. "Hey, how ya doin'?" Naruto asked, opening his juice.

"Good." Sasuke said. Orochimaru just smirked.

"What?" Naruto was suspicious.

"Just ask him." Orochimaru said, the smile still in place as he kissed Sasuke's neck.

"Ask me what?" Naruto queried as he ate.

"Naruto, will you be the best man at my wedding?"

\/\/\/

Detention was horrible, as Kakashi made him take some assessment tests to determine where he was at academically. Kakashi refused to act any way other than as student and sensei. Naruto hadn't done well in America, so he had some catching up to do. Even when Naruto whispered suggestions to Kakashi for extra credit to help Naruto's grade, Kakashi acted as if he hadn't heard. This was going to suck.

\/\/\/

"So of course I said yes!" Naruto said over dinner. Rinni was sitting between Naruto and Kakashi in a highchair as the men ate Ramen while Rinni played with her macaroni and cheese.

Kakashi smiled. "When is it?" He asked, picking up Rinni's sippy cup she knocked on the floor.

"It is gonna be during the break...the Uchihas said that Sasuke and Oro could live in the pool house." Naruto shrugged. He was happy for his friend, but sad that he and Kakashi's meeting place was gone.

"Well, it's good that they have Sasuke's mother's blessing." Kakashi said, picking the cup up again as Rinni giggled in delight.

"Yea, I guess so ...here, I got it." Naruto said as he grabbed the cup off the floor this time. Rinni was finding this hilarious. Naruto mock scowled at her. He couldn't be mad at her. Running a finger down her nose, he smiled. About then, the phone rang. Looking at it, Kakashi picked it up.

"Hello? What? Where...ok, yes...I am on my way." Kakashi got up quickly. "Grab Rinni, we've got to go." Rushing, he grabbed his wallet as Naruto grabbed Rinni. Rushing out, Kakashi hailed a cab. Naruto climbed in, handing Rinni to Kakashi once the older male was settled. The cab took them to a hospital. Getting out, Kakashi had already handed money as he ran in, Rinni on his hip.

Naruto followed quickly, dread growing in his stomach. Kakashi hadn't spoken, and that worried Naruto. Walking in, Naruto saw Kurenai and the Bruce Lee wannabe. Kurenai was a red-faced mess, makeup running down her face. Guy looked somber. Kakashi looked at them. "Well?" is all the silver haired male would say.

"Kakashi...we do not know anything." Guy said, voice subdued.

 _Shit_. Naruto looked between the three. The only question he didn't know...was it Asuma or Rin?

\/\/\/

Naruto didn't have to wait long. The doctor came out; looking around, he went to Kurenai. Kakashi handed a sleeping Rinni to Naruto as he rushed up with Guy. Whatever was being said wasn't good.

Suddenly, Kurenai collapsed, sobbing, into Guy's arms as Kakashi's face went pale. Laying Rinni on the couch, since she was fast asleep, Naruto went up. Gently touching Kakashi's elbow, Kakashi turned. Naruto just looked at him questioningly.

"It's Rin. She's dead."

Naruto's mouth dropped open. "H...how?"

About then, the doctor sighed. "The driver that hit her has died too." Kakashi nodded, his mouth in a grim line.

Taking Kurenai to a couch, Guy sat down with her. Looking at the other two males, he frowned. "From what I could get from Kurenai and the police, Rin was going to meet Kurenai for dinner. As she was walking to the restaurant, a drunk driver jumped the curb and hit her, pinning her to the building as they crashed." Guy said nothing else, looking sadly at Rinni, who slept, oblivious to the world.

Kakashi nodded woodenly. "Who was the driver?" Guy just shrugged. Kakashi put his head into his hands as Naruto put his arms around Kakashi. Suddenly, the doors flew open with a loud crash. Naruto jerked up his head as Sasuke rushed in, face pale. Naruto stood up.

"Sasuke?" Naruto went up to his friend. Sasuke turned, looking confused. About then, the doctor came out.

"Mr. Uchiha?" The doctor asked as Sasuke nodded. "Sir...I am sorry, but...we couldn't save him, there was too much internal damage. Orochimaru is dead. The lady he hit died too."


	24. Chapter 23 - Changes

**Changes**

Naruto stood in his black suit. Rinni was on Kakashi's hip. Neither of the two of them cried. Naruto frowned as he looked around the funeral home. His place was by Kakashi, to give comfort to the man he loved, but he couldn't do that. There were too many people there for Naruto to do this simple act, and it angered him. There were several faculty around, and many students, to pay their respects to the sensei. Naruto couldn't even go up and pay proper respects. Rinni would blow it. Frowning, he looked at Kakashi again. Turning, Kakashi caught Naruto's eye and nodded. Naruto nodded back. Standing, he went to sign the visitor's book so Kakashi would know he was there and walked out.

Heading across town, Naruto went into the other funeral home. Reading the sign, he walked into the small room. Sasuke, Itachi, Sasuke's mother, and three people were in the room. Walking over, Naruto sat by Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, eyes vacant. "Hey, teme." Naruto said quietly, noting that Sasuke still had his ring on.

"Dobe." Sasuke choked out, staring back at the casket. Naruto just sat next to his friend, saying nothing. After a little while, they heard some movement and Naruto saw Jiraiya approach the casket, paying his respects. After that, Jiraiya went and sat down. Finally, the official came in and said that they were closing the casket; for people to say their final goodbyes. Everyone got up but Sasuke. Noticing this, Naruto sat back down by his best friend.

After everyone left, Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Do you want to go up and say goodbye?" Naruto asked quietly.

"No…because then he is really gone." Sasuke choked out. As the sobs wracked his body, Naruto could do nothing but hold his friend.

\/\/\/

Slipping back into the house that evening, Naruto went into the living room. Jiraiya had agreed to let Naruto stay one more night to help Kakashi before Jiraiya said Naruto had to come back and stay with him. Sighing, Naruto frowned at the scene in front of him. Kakashi sat there, a half empty whiskey bottle by him. Rinni was nowhere to be seen, so, presumably, she was asleep in her room.

Naruto walked up, kneeling in front of Kakashi. Kakashi was looking rough. His tie was off, his dress shirt unbuttoned, his mask off. His eyes were bleary. Looking up, he gave a sad smile to Naruto. "Hey." He whispered. Naruto just laid his head on Kakashi's knee, grabbing one of Kakashi's hands and holding it. Taking the bottle, Kakashi sloshed some more whiskey into the glass, taking another drink. Naruto sat in silence, giving Kakashi the time he needed.

Taking another drink, Kakashi let out a bitter laugh. Naruto looked up. "You know what the worst thing is?" Kakashi said, staring off in the distance.

"What?" Naruto asked quietly.

"The mother of my child is lying dead in a coffin. Rinni isn't going to get to know her mother. Rinni won't get to know how much Rin loves her. And all I can think of is…" Kakashi finished the drink. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and whispered, "…how thankful I am that it was Rin in that coffin instead of you." Dropping the glass, he put his head in his hands, sobbing quietly as Naruto leaned up, pulling Kakashi into a hug. Eventually, Naruto led Kakashi to the bed, the younger man holding the older until he fell asleep.

\/\/\/

Naruto went home the next day to Jiraiya. Walking in, he looked at the white haired man sitting at the kitchen table, staring into the coffee mug. "Hey Jii." Naruto said, sitting down across from his godfather.

Jiraiya looked up. A small smile was on his face. Boxes sat all around the house. Jiraiya sighed. "Naruto, we need to talk."

"Uh, okay." Naruto frowned, looking at his godfather.

"Naruto, you're eighteen. You are legally an adult. I can't keep you here against your will." Jiraiya kept looking at his cup. "So, I can't keep you from Kakashi. I may not like this relationship you are in, but I can't keep you from it." Jiraiya's eyes got a faraway look.

"Jii, why don't you like my relationship with Kashi?" Naruto asked carefully.

Jiraiya let out a huge sigh. "Put yourself in my place…you're like a son to me. Naruto, he's ten years older than you, and your teacher. Those are two main reasons for me to be concerned. But…being at that funeral…seeing someone so young dead…I can't stop you." Jiraiya's eyes glassed over a bit.

Naruto chose his next words carefully. "What exactly are you saying, Jii?"

Jiraiya looked up. "I'm saying, if you want to move on in your relationship with him, I'm not going to stop you. However, I would warn you about his job. Here he is just Kakashi Hatake, sensei. He's not a legendary shinobi here."

Naruto smiled, hugging Jiraiya. "Thank you, Jii. I love you."

"I love you too, kid." Jiraiya finished his coffee and went to unpack.

\/\/\/

Life went on. Sasuke didn't take his ring off, and he withdrew from everyone, even Naruto. Well, he _tried_ to withdraw from Naruto, but Naruto refused to let him. Naruto would visit him every day, and he still sat with Sasuke at lunch, even though everyone else left Sasuke alone.

Winter gave way to spring. Soon, the flowers were blooming. Naruto found ways to be sneaky and visit Kakashi at least every couple of days…he couldn't stay away from Kakashi or Rinni that long. Rinni and Kakashi both got better with time. Rinni would still ask about Mommy sometimes. Kakashi and Naruto tried to explain to the best of their ability. Finally, one day, Rinni looked up at Kakashi. "Daddy?"

Kakashi smiled and picked her up. "Yes, sweetheart?" Settling her on his lap, he and Naruto were watching a fight on the television.

She looked at Naruto. "Mommy?" Naruto looked confused.

Rinni looked at Kakashi. "Daddy." She pointed at Kakashi. "Mommy." She pointed at Naruto.

Naruto glowered at Kakashi as the silver haired man busted out laughing.

"Well, at least she knows who is more masculine." Kakashi said, suppressing the smile on his face. Naruto glowered at him, sticking out his tongue.

\/\/\/

Prom loomed near, a month away. Sitting in class when the announcement was made, Naruto frowned. Not only could he not go to prom with whom he wanted, he would have to deal with a mopey Sasuke. He knew why, but that did not mean he had to enjoy it. About then, the door to the classroom opened and Naruto's jaw dropped at seeing who walked in. "H...Hinata?"

The brown-haired woman looked around as Kakashi stopped. Looking at his computer, Hinata saw Naruto and smiled, waving slightly, blushing. "Ah, Hyuga, Hinata. Yes, you just transferred. Please, have a seat." Kakashi ushered to the one that Orochimaru used to sit in. Nodding, Hinata sat down, quietly. Kakashi went about teaching.

At lunch, Naruto caught up with Hinata. "Hey, Hinata, wait up." Smiling and blushing, she stopped. "Why ya here? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you, but, confused."

"Oh…well, my f…father retired and wanted to move back to his birthplace." She blushed.

"Well, you can come and sit with me and my best friend Sasuke if you'd like." Naruto offered. Smiling, Hinata agreed. Getting their food, Naruto sat down. "Sasuke Uchiha, this is Hinata Hyuga." Sasuke nodded, uninterested. Hinata smiled, "Nice to meet you." Sasuke grunted as Naruto frowned, digging into his food.

Hinata seemed to settle in quickly and quietly. She started sitting with Naruto and Sasuke at lunch. One day, about a week into her being there, when Sasuke was getting food, she looked at Naruto and asked why Sasuke was so quiet. Naruto quietly gave her an abbreviated version of what happened. Nodding, the brunette took the knowledge in, saying nothing.

\/\/\/

Naruto was getting up to go to lunch a couple of days later. It was picture day, so he was forced to dress nice. He was in dress pants and a blue silk dress shirt. He hated picture days. The only good thing was that pictures had already been taken, so if he dropped food on his shirt, he was safe. "Mr. Uzumaki, a moment." Kakashi-sensei stated.

Frowning, the teen nodded. "I'll catch up to you at lunch, Hinata, okay?" Smiling, but with a worried look, she nodded and headed out. Walking up to the desk as the door closed, Naruto looked at Kakashi, "Yea, sensei?"

Kakashi looked up. "You are doing better in class. I am going to recommend that you get moved to a different homeroom at the end of this term." Naruto broke out into a huge grin. Kakashi sighed. "Don't get that excited, Mr. Uzumaki…you still have another year here. That doesn't change anything for another year." Naruto crossed his arms, huffing. Standing, Kakashi walked over to Naruto. "Follow me, please." Kakashi requested. Curious, Naruto followed him to the bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"Yea, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Have you had your picture taken already, Mr. Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked. After Naruto nodded, Kakashi grabbed him, pushing him against the bookshelf. Pulling down his mask, the silver haired sensei started kissing Naruto's neck, as Naruto let out a moan, his eyes sliding closed. He and Kakashi had not been able to be intimate for a couple of months with the deaths, school, and Kakashi being a full time parent and Naruto not being able to be around as much with the whole "taboo teacher-student relationship" issue. "K…kashi…" He was feebly trying to push Kakashi away, as he was awash in the sensations of the moment.

Kakashi was attacking Naruto's neck, running his hands down to slide in Naruto's pants, squeezing Naruto's ass. "Kashi…y...ya gotta quit…" Naruto mumbled. Kakashi shoved some books off the table back by the bookshelf and pulled down Naruto's pants, shoving him face first on the table. Shivering in anticipation as well as knowing that this was taboo, he stiffened as he heard Kakashi's pants unzip. Hissing as he felt fingers enter him, the blonde gripped the desk, wiggling his ass at Kakashi. Suddenly, he felt Kakashi slide in, hot and thick.

"You look so good." Kakashi muttered, squeezing Naruto's hips again. "You've been teasing me all day." His hot breath was on the teen's neck.

"Nnggh…" Naruto grunted, loving the feel of Kakashi. As Kakashi set up the pace, Naruto shoved back against Kakashi. "Ah…damnit…harder Kashi….please…" Kakashi picked up the pace, slamming into Naruto full force, grunting with exertion. Biting his fist, Naruto refrained from crying out as he came on the table, Kakashi squeezing his hips and releasing inside him. Sweaty, shaking, he felt Kakashi pull out, and then he heard the sink in the room run. Pulling Naruto up, Kakashi handed him some paper towels.

"I think you'd better clean up, Mr. Uzumaki." Kakashi said, getting his breathing under control while re-assembling himself. Naruto swallowed hard and nodded, his eyes dark. As he went to wipe himself up, Kakashi went to his knees, taking Naruto in his mouth and cleaning Naruto into a hardened frenzy. Naruto whimpered again as Kakashi pulled away. "Well, go enjoy your lunch." Kakashi winked as Naruto groaned in frustration. Adjusting himself, he waddled to lunch. As he got into the lunchroom, he saw that Sasuke and Hinata were talking. Sasuke actually smiled. Naruto didn't remember the last time Sasuke had smiled. Stepping back, Naruto left the lunchroom, not wanting to interrupt…whatever was happening between his two raven-haired friends.


	25. Chapter 24 - Eruption

**Eruption**

It seemed all anyone wanted to talk about was Prom. Who was wearing what, who was going, and who was taking who. It didn't seem there was any way around the talk. Even at lunch, people brought it up. Frowning, Naruto dug into his food. "You going?" Sasuke's voice cut through Naruto's thoughts.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up.

"I asked if you were going, dobe." Sasuke's lips twitched in the faint ghost of a smile. Naruto glared at him.

"No. Why would I? It isn't like I can go with anyone." Naruto snapped and turned his attention back to his food.

"You could go stag." Sasuke suggested, eating his soup.

"G...go stag where?" Hinata asked, sitting down at the table with Sasuke and Naruto.

"To Prom. Dobe doesn't want to go cause the guy he wants to take won't go with him." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto glared daggers at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry he won't go with you...did he turn you down?" Hinata asked, blushing.

"No. I didn't ask. He is busy." Naruto mumbled, looking down, an edge to his voice.

"Oh. Well then, we all three could go stag?" Hinata offered.

"Hn, I suppose." Sasuke stated. "Come on, dobe. If I am going, you can suffer with me." Sasuke said. Looking up, Naruto was about to protest. But, it would be the first time Sasuke did anything fun since Orochimaru died. Grunting, Naruto agreed.

\/\/\/

Kakashi listened patiently as he and Naruto put Rinni to bed. Turning, he smiled at Naruto. "I think that is a great idea, Naruto. You need to go out and live life...prom is something that doesn't happen all the time."

Naruto grumbled, following Kakashi back out to the living room. "Yea, but I want to go with _you_." Naruto whined. He knew he was whining, he just didn't care. Kakashi sighed as he sat down.

"And I would like to be able to go with you...but I can't." Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blue eyes studied the older man.

"Nothing, just tired and a headache." Kakashi smiled. Pulling Naruto to him, he leaned back. "Let's just relax and watch some television." Naruto nodded, snuggling into Kakashi. He felt like such a wuss around Kakashi, but if this was being dick whipped, he could live with it.

\/\/\/

"Why am I here?" grumbled Naruto, as he was being fitted for his tuxedo. Sasuke stood near, being fitted as well.

"Because we are going to prom. You can't wear jeans to prom, or so I have been told." Sasuke mumbled, looking away from the man with the long dark hair who was fitting him. Naruto noticed that Sasuke had unconsciously started fiddling with the band on his finger.

"Yea, but why we ridin' in a limo?" Naruto scrunched up his face.

"Because Hinata's dad is paying for it." Sasuke stated, like that should explain everything. Naruto huffed, waiting for this torture to be over

\/\/\/

School passed as prom loomed nearer. Sasuke and Naruto's tuxedos were fitted and ready with about two days to spare. As prom night appeared, Naruto was withdrawn. It didn't help that Jiraiya had left for another book tour. Even with the house to himself, he couldn't have Kakashi over all the time, and he couldn't go to Kakashi's. "Stupid fucking job." Naruto grumbled. Looking in the mirror, he took in his appearance. Sighing, he headed out when he got the text from Sasuke.

Crawling in the limo, he smiled at his friends. Sasuke was in a tuxedo, and Hinata was in a pale sea green form fitting dress with silver glitter and accents. Her hair was piled on her head in curls, and Naruto had to admit she looked beautiful. "Hey, you look...amazing." Naruto said, blushing. Hinata blushed as well, thanking him. As the limo took them to the hotel where the Prom was going to be, Hinata smiled softly. "I didn't think they had proms in Japan." She said quietly. "My father said they didn't use to."

Sasuke nodded. "We didn't, until about two years ago. The new Principal decided he wanted to integrate some things from different countries. He chose prom as the thing from America. Why, I have no idea." Sasuke shrugged. "It took off like wildfire though." Getting out of the car, Hinata hummed in appreciation.

As they walked in, the theme was apparent as "A Night in Paris." The gymnasium was transformed into a French street with bistro tables, lights, and an Eiffel Tower in the distance. As the three walked in, they saw a bunch of their friends dancing and talking. As Naruto went in, he stopped dead in his tracks. Sasuke was talking to Hinata, so he crashed into Naruto. "What the hell, Dobe?" Looking up, he saw that Naruto was staring. Looking to what Naruto was staring at, he saw Kakashi dressed up in a tuxedo, talking to Lady Tsunade.

\/\/\/

Naruto sat glumly at the table. Frowning, he kept watching Kakashi out of the corner of his eye. _Why didn't he tell me he was going to be here?_ Naruto took a sip of punch. Looking around, he noticed that Sasuke and Hinata were no where to be seen. Sighing heavily, Naruto pulled out his phone, playing a game.

The night dragged by. Sasuke came sitting back down. His face was slightly flushed. "Been dancing?" Naruto asked crankily. Sasuke nodded.

"C'mon, come dance with me, dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head as Hinata came up as well.

"D... do you want to dance, Naruto?" Hinata said, setting down three cups. Naruto just shook his head no. Shrugging, Sasuke took Hinata out onto the dance floor as Naruto grabbed a cup and drank more punch. Naruto sat for awhile longer, playing on his phone. He kept an eye on Kakashi. It was obvious Kakashi was a chaperone. After a bit, Naruto went and got some food. On the way back, he thought he saw Sasuke head down a hallway.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, concerned for his friend. Heading down the hallway, he saw Sasuke...only he wasn't alone. His best friend...whom he thought might have darted down the hall to mourn his dead lover, was leaning over... _Hinata_...kissing her gently. That felt like a slap in the face to Naruto. Turning quickly, he ran back to the dance. His anger boiled just under the surface.

Kakashi came over a bit later and sat down. "Mr. Uzumaki, nice to see you here." He said conversationally. Naruto just glared at him. "What?" The silver haired man asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You ... don't you get it?" Angrily, Naruto stomped out. Finding the roof access, Naruto crawled up to the roof, sitting down, and stared at the stars.

"Mr. Uzumaki..." Kakashi came up, confusion on his face.

"What?" Naruto spat out.

"I don't understand or appreciate your anger." Kakashi stated calmly, a hard glint to his eye.

Naruto spun around, standing up and getting close to Kakashi. "You don't understand or appreciate my anger?!" he screeched. "I don't understand or appreciate your disregard for my feelings!" he yelled quietly.

Kakashi looked stunned. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to be with you, I can't, and then you come here, dressed up, don't even tell me, and expect me to just smile and sit there! If you cared, you would stand up and tell everyone that you want to be with me. Instead, you want to hide behind your mask and your job. You don't love me, you only love your precious job and reputation!" Naruto pushed past Kakashi. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm.

Kakashi stood there. "Don't run, Naruto. Let's talk."

"Fuck talking, Kakashi. I'm done. If you can't be with me, be proud of me, then we're done. I want to be in a relationship with someone who is proud to be with me, not wanting to hide me in a closet." Naruto's voice was laced with venom as he stomped past Kakashi, down the stairwell, and out of his lover's sight.


	26. Chapter 25 - Avalanche

**Avalanche**

Monday rolled around. Naruto had ignored all the calls from Kakashi and Sasuke on Sunday. Making his way to school on Monday, Naruto had bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept well Saturday night or Sunday night. Walking into school, he sat down in his seat. Kakashi was there. "Mr. Uzumaki, good morning." The silver haired sensei was stiff, formal. Naruto thought his tone might be laced with hurt, but he convinced himself that he was imagining it.

The rest of the class filled in over time, and then the first bell rang. Naruto ignored Hinata when she came in, keeping his nose in a book. When lunchtime rolled around, Naruto wasn't surprised when Kakashi asked him to stay after for a few minutes. Naruto stayed seated. "Naruto?" Kakashi's voice was soft.

"What?" Naruto asked, not looking at Kakashi.

"What did I do..." Kakashi started.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't know what you are speaking of. I am hungry. May I be excused?" Naruto's voice was painfully polite.

Letting out a huge sigh, Kakashi just sat down. "Of course, Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto left, going to lunch. Grabbing food, he sat down. Hinata sat down quietly. "A...are you okay, Naruto?" she asked quietly.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked angrily. Sasuke sat down, looking oddly at Naruto.

"What the hell, Naruto? What is going on with you? You leave prom without telling us, you won't respond to my texts, now you are just being an ass. You and him fight?" Sasuke frowned.

"No, we broke up." Naruto said, pushing his food around.

"What the hell, why?" Sasuke asked. He had never seen Naruto as happy as he had seen him with Kakashi.

"Well, not everyone can be as happy as you and Hinata." Naruto hissed standing and taking his tray to dump. He ignored Hinata's gasp of surprise, as well as her look of hurt. As he got up, Sasuke stood, grabbing Naruto's arm, pulling him close.

"Don't you even fucking start with me!" Sasuke hissed angrily, his eyes hard and flashing. "You don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"Oh really?" Naruto sneered. "Well you and she seemed to be really happy kissing each other at prom..."

Sasuke balled his fist, punching Naruto in the gut. "Don't fucking talk about her like that." He hissed. Naruto reared back, punching Sasuke. As the two teens fought, they ended up on the floor, rolling around as students gathered around him. Suddenly, the two were pulled apart. Naruto was held back by Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi had grabbed Sasuke.

"Both of you, detention. My classroom after school." Kakashi said with no room for argument. Both of them huffing for air, faces red, anger flashing in their eyes, were released to return to lunch. Naruto shrugged his clothing back into place as Sasuke just stared at Naruto. The lunchroom went back to normal as the bell rang, signalling everyone to return to class.

\/\/\/

After class, Sasuke knocked on the door. "Sensei?" He asked with his lip swollen and busted as Naruto was sitting at his desk, his eye turning a shade of purple from the fight. Kakashi nodded, motioning for Sasuke to take a seat. As the door shut, Kakashi stood in front of his desk.

"What the hell is going on? Did I shift into another dimension?" Kakashi asked, looking between the two.

"I don't know what the hell is going on with this guy." Sasuke mumbled, crossing his arms. Kakashi looked at Naruto. Naruto crossed his arms, looking the other way. Kakashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The trio sat in silence for at least fifteen minutes. Kakashi patiently waited...he knew someone would break. Finally, Naruto rounded on Sasuke. "How could you! I mean, you sit there, being all sad, and gay, and then all of a sudden, you're now straight?" Naruto spat out. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You are a fucking idiot." Sasuke said, turning to Naruto. "I've never told you I was gay. I've just never been attracted to anyone but guys. But Hinata is different. She understands." Naruto scoffed; Sasuke's fist balled up. Kakashi gave a warning glare to Sasuke. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke continued. "She and I started talking. I was able to open up to her about Orochimaru and how I felt about him and how I felt after he died. She was able to do the same with me about Temari. Did you know that they moved here because Temari died about a week after you left? She had an aneurysm in her sleep. Hinata tried to kill herself. I saw the scars. She understands the utter bitterness and loneliness that's left when someone you love dies suddenly." Sasuke's eyes were red and glassy. "I still love Orochimaru. Are you really going to begrudge me happiness?" Sasuke whispered his voice as sharp as glass.

Naruto's face was awash with emotions. He was embarrassed, upset, and ashamed. Looking down, his voice was thick. "I...I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't know..."

"How could you? You never asked." Sasuke mumbled, looking away, licking his busted lip. "What the hell was up your ass anyways?" he asked, studying Naruto.

Frowning, Naruto looked away. "I didn't want to be at that damn prom. I couldn't take my boyfriend, and then when I got there, I found out my boyfriend was going to be there anyways...and didn't tell me." Naruto looked balefully at Kakashi, who stared back blankly. "And my boyfriend is ashamed of me...never wanting to do anything with me in public." Naruto pouted like a petulant child.

Kakashi frowned. "Did you talk to your boyfriend, or did you just assume? Perhaps he was called last minute to work because someone was ill? Perhaps his job prohibits him from doing anything with you in public?" His finger tapped in irritation on his arm.

Naruto huffed, turning away. "Maybe my ex boyfriend worries about his career more than me."

Kakashi flinched as if slapped. Sighing, "You both are excused from detention." Turning, Kakashi sat down at his desk as the teens gathered their things. Hearing the door shut, Kakashi looked up, hoping that only Sasuke had left, but instead faced an empty room.

\/\/\/

Naruto went to the door, opening it. He had only been home about an hour after detention. Standing there was Kakashi. "We need to talk." Kakashi said, looking at Naruto.

"I think we've said everything we need to say." Naruto stated coolly, not offering for Kakashi to come in.

"So, you'd end it like that? Over a misunderstanding?" Kakashi pressed.

"There is no misunderstanding...your intentions are crystal clear." Naruto's eyes narrowed. Shutting the door, he locked it, sliding down the door feeling sick to his stomach.

\/\/\/

Naruto trotted into school early the next morning. He had flowers to put on Hinata's desk, as a small token of his apology. Stopping short at the classroom door, he heard a conversation.

"Are you sure, Kakashi? We would hate to lose you...you are an asset to this school." That was Lady Tsunade's voice.

"Yes, m'lady. I have some...personal issues...that I need to take care of. I cannot do that as a sensei." Kakashi's voice sounded troubled.

"Kakashi, are you in some kind of trouble?" Tsunade's voice was worried.

"No...Just trying to make up for a mistake I made." Kakashi's voice was quiet, tinged with resignation.

"Well, I can understand that. Can you stay until I can find a replacement?"

"Of course, m'lady." Naruto's mouth was gaping open. Hearing a rustling that sounded like it was coming closer, Naruto ran off, hiding in the bathroom. Kakashi was willing to give up everything to be with him. Naruto felt incredibly stupid and incredibly selfish. Eyes filling with tears, shame washed over him. After hearing students come into the bathroom, he came out, heading to class. Seeing that Hinata wasn't there yet, he sat the flowers on her desk, sitting in his chair, unable to look at Kakashi.

When lunch came around, Naruto stood. "Um, Kakashi-sensei, could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Mr. Uzumaki. What do you need?" Kakashi asked, voice neutral.

"Are you really resigning?" Naruto blurted out after making sure no one else was in the room, watching Kakashi.

Kakashi's eye widened. "How did you find that out?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "That's not important...what's important is that you answer my question."

Kakashi sighed, looking at his desk. "Yes. I am. I'm hoping that will rectify a wrong that I did to someone that is very dear to me." He refused to look up at Naruto.

Shame washed over Naruto full force, almost knocking him off his feet. This man was willing to give up _everything_ for Naruto...and Naruto couldn't even wait a year? Swallowing hard, Naruto looked down. "Kakashi-sensei...please don't do that." His voice was strained.

"I'm too late." The pain in Kakashi's voice from that matter of fact sentence pierced Naruto's heart.

"No...Kakashi. Please, forgive me. I am an immature, selfish asshole. Please, forgive me and take me back."


	27. Chapter 26 - Fools Rush In

**Fools Rush In**

Kakashi's eye was glassy, though no tears fell. "Mr. Uzumaki, I think we should talk after school. I have to tutor Mr. Uchiha, so could you meet me there?" Naruto nodded. He knew what that meant…pool house. Heading off to lunch, his stomach was upset, nerves on edge. Seeing Sasuke and Hinata, he sat down.

Hinata smiled at Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto. But there wasn't anything to apologize for." She smiled as she smelled the flowers she had brought with her to lunch. Sasuke just nodded his face stoic. Naruto blushed.

"Well, I kinda fucked it up with you three…" Naruto started, but was stopped by Sakura coming up, face flushed.

"Did you all hear what happened? Kakashi-sensei resigned!" Her eyes were bright, but with worry.

Naruto stood up, knocking his tray off the table. "Shit." He ran off, three pair of eyes following him.

Rushing to the office, he barrelled in. Ino was there, eating a salad as she worked. Looking up at the intrusion, her eyes got wide. "Naruto! Is something wrong?" Her eyes were wide with worry.

"Yea, actually…is Lady Tsunade in? I really need to talk to her." His breathing was heavy, as he had ran from the lunchroom to the office.

"Um…let me check." Ino went back to a door, knocking. Peeking her head in, she said something, then listened to the response…she then peeked back at Naruto, eyes filled with worry. Saying something else to the room, she then turned to Naruto. "Naruto, Lady Tsunade will see you."

"Thanks!" Naruto rushed past the desks into the office. As Ino left, she shut the door behind her.

"Naruto, what is wrong?" Lady Tsunade eyed the purple eye that was slowly starting to fade from the teens' fight. She had heard about it of course, and was concerned that this new girl might drive a wedge between the Uchiha and Uzumaki.

"Lady Tsunade, you can't accept Kakashi-sensei's resignation! He's the best sensei at this school!" Naruto blurted out, breathing heavy.

Lady Tsunade sighed. Word flew through the high school it seemed. "Naruto, Kakashi's decision is his own. I cannot force him to work where he doesn't want to."

"But, it's not his fault!" Naruto said brain frantically scrambling trying to figure out some way to make this woman not accept the resignation.

Lady Tsunade was shrewd. "What is not his fault, Naruto?" She had said nothing about Kakashi's reason for leaving…yet Naruto said it wasn't Kakashi's... _fault_.

"His choice for leaving…it's not his fault, it's mine. If I wouldn't have been such an asshole, he wouldn't have resigned." His blue eyes were glassy.

Lady Tsunade's face hardened. She was an intelligent and cunning woman. Hitting a button on her desk, she spoke into the intercom. "Kakashi. My office. Now." Her voice was hard, an edge of anger on it.

Naruto sighed in relief. Lady Tsunade wasn't going to accept the resignation! She realized it was his fault and was mad at him! Fine, great! As long as Kakashi was not going to lose his job that is what Naruto cared about.

There was a knock on the door about then. "Enter." Lady Tsunade said through gritted teeth. The door opened and Kakashi walked in. Surprise registered on his face as he looked between the two. "Sit." She said. Kakashi sat down, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. "You too, Naruto." Naruto did. His happy feeling was starting to waver.

"Damnit, Kakashi, how could you!" Tsunade snapped, her hands hitting the desk as she stood, her back to the two as she turned to look out the window at the lush green lawn.

"How could I what, m'lady?" Kakashi asked, looking questioningly at Naruto, who shrugged.

Lady Tsunade turned around slowly, her eyes blazing. "I am no fool. Do not toy with me." She seethed.

Kakashi sighed. "I didn't mean for it to happen." Naruto looked confused.

"Was that the cause of the divorce?" she asked, back rigid.

Kakashi let out a large breath of air. "Partially."

"You have dishonored your name. Your family's name. And this school." Tsunade said, back still to the two. Anger and disappointment radiated off her. Naruto scrunched his face, looking confused. Kakashi held up his hand to stop Naruto from talking.

"Yes, m'lady." Kakashi said quietly.

"I…I don't understand…" Naruto began. Lady Tsunade turned on him.

"Mr. Uzumaki, the age of consent in Japan may be thirteen, but it is still unacceptable for a teacher to sleep with and form a relationship with a student! It is extremely dishonor…"

"I hit on him! I made the moves on him…it wasn't his fault!" Naruto said, hands balling into fists.

"You are still an immature child!" Lady Tsunade spat. "He is the adult, who knows of his position and responsibilities. You may share part of the blame, but he has to shoulder most." Looking at Kakashi, her voice held nothing but venom. "You have disgraced this school. I cannot accept your resignation…I have to terminate you, immediately."

Kakashi said nothing, simply nodding. "Now wait a damn minute!" Naruto jumped up. "What if…" his brain was racing, trying to think fast before Tsunade could make this official and send Kakashi away…"What if there was a different result…" his brain worked quickly as his heart fell to the pit of his stomach at the realization of the only option. Looking at Kakashi, he realized that this was his fault…all of it. "What if there was a way to salvage this situation, with no harm coming to either the school or Kakashi-sensei's reputation? Secrecy can be a very…useful tool, right?"

Lady Tsunade looked at the blonde as Kakashi was about to speak. "Kakashi, silence. Go ahead Naruto." Lady Tsunade had worked hard to make this school the best in Japan, forward thinking, integrating other areas of the world, while still holding onto a stellar reputation. She had fought with many a stagnant thinker, who assured her she would fail. To have this scandal would set her back immensely. Especially with a sensei of Kakashi's caliber.

"What if…I leave? I mean, I will leave the area. I won't come back til after I graduate…I won't see Kakashi or anything. You can make up some story about having to increase his income to keep him because some other school gave him an opportunity with a raise." Naruto's voice had went quiet with the seriousness of the situation.

"And how do you expect me to take money from my school to give a raise to him?" Her voice was incredulous.

"I'll pay it. With my trust. I can use it now; I've turned eighteen, which was the age my parents requested. Have him give it back to you in cash, let him keep it, I don't care. Just don't dishonor him…he is the best man I have ever met. Consider it hush money." Naruto's eyes shone with earnestness.

"And Jiraiya?" Lady Tsunade asked after mulling the idea for a few moments.

"He already knows about me and Kakashi. I'll explain to him; he's already told me that I could see Kakashi."

Lady Tsunade looked at the two men. Kakashi spoke, "M'lady, you can't ser…"

"You. Have no room to speak, the position you have put me in. I can do whatever I like." She snapped to Kakashi, silencing him. Turning to Naruto, "I like Naruto's suggestion. However, I have a couple of … conditions." Naruto and Kakashi looked at the blonde haired woman with the angry eyes. "Naruto, you stay at least one more week…no need for you to leave right as this news erupts…no need to make people talk. However, the out of class contact ends now. In addition, I had better not see you here for at least two years…you showing up and starting a relationship with Kakashi right after you graduate would do nothing but dig up old rumors. You do those two things, and I will agree to your proposition."

Naruto nodded without hesitation. Lady Tsunade agreed, shaking Naruto's hand. "We've reached an agreement. Kakashi, you may return to the classroom. Naruto, you need to stay here for a bit more. Dismissed, Kakashi-sensei." Numbly, Kakashi got up and walked out, his world crumbling more around him.


	28. Chapter 27 - Adjustment

**Adjustment**

Jiraiya was not happy. Not in the least. Nevertheless, he was proud of Naruto for standing his ground, doing what was right, and trying to fix his mistake. However, when Naruto told Jii he was moving to America, Jiraiya disagreed. "Why America? Anywhere but there?" Jiraiya groaned.

"Jii, if I stay anywhere near here, I'll be tempted to see Kakashi. If I put myself away from here… he will be okay. I'm eighteen; you know I don't have to keep going to school. I'll go to America, get a job. I'll be okay. You travel." Jiraiya didn't say anything…he couldn't. Naruto was an adult in most of the eyes of the world. Sighing, he made Naruto promise to keep in touch and let him know where Naruto was living so Jiraiya could come visit. Naruto started to pack.

He told Sasuke what happened when he went over to the raven-haired male's house Monday night after packing a bit. Sasuke wasn't shocked, but he did frown. "That sucks, dobe. I'll miss you."

Naruto grinned even though he felt like crying. "I'll be fine. I'll be back in two years." Sasuke nodded. "Two years isn't long at all." Naruto said, but even he thought that it sounded hollow.

\/\/\/

The week went by quickly. Kakashi addressed the rumors of his resignation, dismissing them as just that…rumor. Kakashi was a model sensei, and Naruto remained nothing more than a student.

Saturday rolled around. As Naruto finished packing a suitcase and a bag, he looked around the brownstone that Jiraiya was keeping for when he came to Japan, because that was always Jiraiya's home base. Jiraiya said he would ship the rest to Naruto once he was settled. Sighing, Naruto headed to Sasuke's on the way to the airport. He had to say goodbye. Going up to the bedroom, he knocked. "Come in." Sasuke's disembodied voice came through the door. Plastering a smile on his face, Naruto walked in. He had left his suitcase and duffel bag downstairs. Sasuke was typing on a computer. "Hey, dobe."

"Hey, I'm heading out. Came by to say goodbye." Naruto sighed. Back on the road again.

Sasuke nodded. "C'mere a minute." Sasuke said. Naruto came over, seeing Kakashi's face on the screen. His throat squeezed tight as Rinni started waving, "Nuto! I misseded you!"

Naruto felt his heart in his chest. He loved that little girl…and he loved her daddy very much. Seeing Kakashi, his eyes watered. "Hey, Rinni…hey Kashi…"

Kakashi's face was somber. "Naruto…" Naruto put the smile back on.

"Hey…I get to see the world, cool, huh?" Naruto's voice wavered a bit. Frowning at that, he smiled brighter.

"Naruto…why?" Naruto heard the door click as Sasuke left the room.

"Kashi…I couldn't let you be dishonored. You are an amazing man…and this is my fault." Naruto said in resignation.

"Two years." Kakashi frowned, looking at Rinni and then at Naruto. "How are we supposed to survive without you for two years?"

Swallowing, Naruto blinked back the tears. "Well, he he, it'll give you a break from me. Probably the best thing for ya." Kakashi flinched with the statement. "Look, Kashi, I…I gotta go. Gotta catch the plane. Rinni, I love ya baby, see you soon, okay? Kashi…I…I love you." He left the room before he could hear anything else and change his mind.

\/\/\/

America was not what he expected. He had lived there for a bit in that small, nowhere town…but as a student. Now, he was an adult…and he needed to find a job. He wasn't college educated, but he knew Japanese and English. He needed to find something. In doing research, he had determined that the cost of living was lower in the heartland. Finally, he settled on Missouri… there was a factory owned by Japanese where he was able to get a job, without a degree. Finding an apartment, he had a semblance of normalcy. It was a brownstone that had just been built; no one else had lived there yet. Naruto went about getting a bank account. He had some help to get his work visa extremely expedited thanks to Jiraiya and his fan following. Due to all of this, he was able to start work three weeks from the airplane landing. His being able to speak Japanese was a plus. Walking in for orientation, he sighed. He didn't necessarily want to work in a factory, but life had a funny way of working things out.

\/\/\/

"Uzumaki, you got a phone call." His shift manager told him. Wiping the sweat off his face, Naruto pulled off his gloves, sticking them in his jeans pocket. His navy tee shirt with the company's emblem hung on his muscled frame. He had been working at this job in Mold Maintenance for about five months. He hadn't seen or heard from Kakashi in person. He talked to Sasuke about once a week. Of course, he relayed messages through Sasuke. The love struck teen wanted to write Kakashi, or send him a text or something…but he had promised Lady Tsunade. The thought that he had already dishonored Kakashi once…well, he didn't want to do it again. That was the only thing that kept him from breaking down and calling Kakashi. He felt bad relaying messages through Sasuke, but he could not cut off from Kakashi completely…he was able to convince himself this wasn't a violation of the agreement with the angry blonde haired lady. Going to the phone, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Dobe, I came to surprise you while on school break. I'm in your parking lot. Can you bring me out a key?" Sasuke's voice came through the line.

Naruto's face busted out into a smile. "Sure. I'm on break in about fifteen, I'll be out then." Going back to work, he hummed.

When his break time came, Naruto rushed out to the parking lot. Looking around, he saw Sasuke stand, getting out of a car. Rushing up, he hugged Sasuke as he handed him the key and gave him an address. "I'm off at four. I'll be there by 4:30, okay? Just make yourself at home." Sasuke smiled, nodding and got back in the car. Jogging back into work, Naruto kept working, happier than he had been in a while. He had made some friends here, and Jiraiya had come to visit. However, besides Kakashi and Rinni, there wasn't anyone else he wanted to be around besides Sasuke.

When work was over, Naruto headed home. He was only about five minutes from the plant. Naruto had passed the motorcycle test and bought a bike to get around. Pulling up to his brownstone, he smiled in anticipation of seeing his friend. Parking the bike, he walked in. "Sasuke?" he called, frowning at the empty apartment.

"Surprise!" A little voice called out, attacking his legs. Standing in shock, Naruto saw Rinni on his leg as Kakashi stepped out of the kitchen.

"K…Kashi?" Naruto said.

"Happy birthday, Naruto. I wasn't missing it again."


	29. Chapter 28 - Reacquaintance

**Reacquaintance**

"My birthday?" Naruto asked, stunned. He had been so busy working and trying not to miss Kakashi that he had forgotten completely that it was, indeed, his birthday. Stooping over, he picked up Rinni, hugging her tightly. She had gotten so much bigger, her hair down to her waist. Kissing her nose, he looked at Kakashi.

Walking over, Kakashi smiled, pulling Naruto into a hug. "I have missed you." Leaning back, the copy nin kissed Naruto's forehead, each eye, and then his lips. Running the back of his knuckles down Naruto's cheek, the look in his eyes caused Naruto to catch his breath.

"Daddy!" Rinni called, "I'm being squisheded!" Chuckling, Kakashi leaned back and she wiggled down, running to go rescue a doll from Naruto's floor that she had dropped when seeing Naruto.

Awkwardly, Naruto stood there. The man he had missed for so long was finally in front of him, and he didn't know what to do. Kakashi looked at him, concern etching across his face. "Am I too late? Has someone…"

"Wha…no, no!" Naruto shook his head, recognition dawning at what Kakashi was getting at. "No, it's just…I haven't seen you in what? Four, five months…so it's just kinda…awkward." Naruto shrugged, smiling and rubbing his neck.

"Well, let's get reacquainted over dinner, and then get more reacquainted after Rinni falls asleep." Kakashi winked; unable to control himself he couldn't help but smirk at Naruto's ability to become beet red. Chuckling, he walked back into the kitchen. "I took the liberty of making dinner."

Naruto followed the smell of something delicious assaulting his nostrils. Walking into his kitchen, Naruto saw that a salad had been prepared, along with some stir-fry. Mouth watering, Naruto set the table, pouring some tea for Kakashi and himself, and some milk for Rinni. Sitting Rinni down at the table, Naruto sat as well. Once Kakashi was settled, Naruto dug in. "So, how long are you staying?" Naruto asked between bites.

"We'll leave with Sasuke, in a week. He is taking Hinata to a concert tomorrow, so they went and stayed in a hotel tonight. He said he'd be back down here by Thursday to spend some time with you. Rinni and I can stay at a hotel if this inconveniences you." Kakashi's face was genuine, curious.

"Hell, no, Kakashi! I miss you both. I hate being away from you." Naruto frowned at Kakashi.

"Alright then." Kakashi smiled, and Naruto swore that there was the tiniest bit of relief in those black eyes.

\/\/\/

The evening was nice. Naruto had not really enjoyed a Friday evening since coming there. Relaxing with Rinni and Kakashi just felt… _right_. After dinner, they had retired to the living room to watch television. Talking, catching up, they continue to touch each other. Little touches, on the elbow, the thigh, the knee. Once the little girl fell asleep, Naruto realized that there was a predicament. "Well, um…I only have one bed." Naruto looked at Kakashi.

"We can put her on a pallet on the floor?" Kakashi suggested. "Pull the cushions off the couch, make her a little bed?"

Naruto shook his head in agreement relieved. "Well, uh, since she's asleep, and I'm sure that you had a long day, maybe we should go to bed now?" He hoped his face wasn't red. His hand was just not the same as Kakashi's ass at night…but it was making do for now, and had been passable these past five months.

Kakashi smirked. "Well, if you're too tired, that's fine. Go on to sleep. I was hoping to do some more…physical exertions." Naruto had no clue how Kakashi kept such a straight face.

Naruto scowled and got up, going to get some blankets for Rinni. Coming back, he looked at Kakashi. "Get up, old man. Gotta make Rinni's bed." Kakashi tried to look affronted, but just couldn't do it. Smiling, he got up, pulling the cushions off the couch. After Rinni's bed was made and the girl laid in it, Naruto stretched. "I gotta go take a shower. I usually take one when I get home, but I forgot, with the burglars in the house."

"Burglars?" Kakashi asked. "We took nothing!"

"Only my heart." Naruto grinned, heading off to the bathroom. Stripping, he kicked his clothes to the corner of the bathroom. Turning on the warm spray, he stepped gratefully in, letting the heat soak his sore body. He was happy that Kakashi was here, but he knew he was going to be miserable in a week when Kakashi left. Frowning, he shook that thought out of his head, grabbing the shampoo and washing his blonde hair. Suddenly, he heard the shower curtain rustle, and felt Kakashi step in behind him, running a hand down Naruto's back.

"Thought you might need a hand." Kakashi whispered gruffly in Naruto's ear as he kissed the back of Naruto's neck. Shivering, Naruto couldn't find his voice, merely nodding. Grabbing the body wash, Kakashi lathered up his hands, running them down the blonde's tanned back. Moaning softly, Naruto put his hands on the shower wall as he enjoyed the feel of his lover's hands on his body. He missed the feel of Kakashi…hell, who was he kidding? He missed everything about Kakashi.

Kakashi's hands started massaging Naruto's muscles. "You've gotten stronger since you left." Kakashi murmured, nuzzling Naruto's neck as his hands started to snake around the front of the blonde man. Feeling the six -pack that had developed, Kakashi hummed in appreciation. Turning around, Naruto's eyes were dark and he pulled the older man into a kiss, full of all the passion and longing he felt.

Wrapping his arms around Naruto, Kakashi kissed the male back with all the love and longing he felt. As he grabbed Naruto's ass, he felt himself hardening as Naruto was kneading his hips, whimpering in their kiss. Going past Naruto, Kakashi turned off the shower faucets. Grabbing Naruto, he headed out to the bedroom. Laying Naruto on the bed, he took the man he loved most in this world in his mouth, working Naruto to a frenzy.

Naruto's head was back, the sheets bunching up underneath him as he whimpered at the sensations around him. Licking and kissing the slit, Kakashi took Naruto all the way in his mouth to the hilt, blonde hair tickling his nose. Naruto let out a loud moan as he grabbed the pillow, putting it over his face. As Kakashi worked Naruto towards climax, he stopped just short.

"K…Kashi, ya are going to kill me…" he moaned, whimpering, rock hard and pointing at the sky. Kakashi smirked.

"Get up." Kakashi ordered. Naruto complied, a bit slowly, confusion and lust on his face. Crawling on the bed on all fours, Kakashi claimed Naruto's position and put his ass towards Naruto. Needing no further invitation, Naruto opened his bedside table drawer and lubed up, sliding into Kakashi with a grunt from both men. Gripping Kakashi's hips, he pumped in and out until he came, sliding out and lying next to Kakashi with a mumbled "sorry". Moving Naruto away from the wet spot he had created, Kakashi cuddled next to Naruto.

"I never gave you your present." Kakashi said into Naruto's shoulder.

"Don' need a present." Naruto mumbled, nuzzling Kakashi.

"But you'll like this one…I promise. I got a job teaching at the high school here. I want to accept it, if you'll have me."


	30. Chapter 29 - Heaven

**Heaven...**

"W...what? Are you serious?" All vestiges of sleep were gone as bright blue eyes stared at the man laying next to him.

"I am." Dark eyes stared at Naruto as fingers trailed through the blonde hair. Naruto's face busted out into a huge smile. Hugging Kakashi tightly, he couldn't help but laugh. "What's the laugh for?"

Naruto smiled, looking up. "I get to be with you...like, be _with_ you. Nobody here knows that we were teacher and student, so we can act like we want." Suddenly, Naruto's face fell, "Hey, wait...what about Tsunade?" Worry clouded the previous happy blue eyes.

Kakashi sighed. "I have to finish the term...meaning I can't leave Japan until May 1 of next year. Since the job is in America, it is far enough away to not draw stares or questions for her school, so she is willing to allow me to leave and keep the secret. Thankfully, the school here doesn't need me until the next school term, which starts in August." Kakashi looked at Naruto, running his finger down Naruto's cheek.

Leaning back, Naruto laid with his head on his hands, elbows out in triumph. Rolling his head over, he looked at Kakashi. Smiling softly, he rolled up on his elbows. Kissing Kakashi gently, he grinned. "I will definitely have you. You just shaved a year off our exile." Grinning, Naruto lay down, falling to sleep quickly as he cuddled against his lover.

\/\/\/

The weekend flew by. Naruto looked on the internet to find some things to do. He found that St. Louis had a lot to do for kids, (which he expected). Taking Kakashi and Rinni up there, they went to the Zoo. Rinni adored the Zoo. As Kakashi and Naruto walked, hand in hand, Naruto felt truly _right_ for the first time. No hiding or anything of the sort. Smiling, Naruto looked at Kakashi as Rinni was cooing over a tiger.

"What?" Kakashi asked, smiling at the tender look on his boyfriend's face.

"Nuthin'...it is just nice to be able to be... _normal_ with you." Naruto smiled. Leaning over, he kissed Kakashi gently as Rinni turned, giggling.

"Daddy kissing Mommy!" Rinni chuckled as Naruto glowered.

"I am not mommy, damnit." Naruto turned, frowning, as Kakashi belly laughed, picking up the girl and swinging her around before putting her on his shoulders.

\/\/\/

Sunday they went to the Children's Museum. Rinni had a great time. The same could not be said of Naruto. Rinni had made a friend at one point. Kakashi cuddled up to Naruto, content. When the two children came over at a break in their play, Naruto wiggled out from under Kakashi's arm, which had been draped over his shoulder as Kakashi read a book. Naruto smiled at the boy. "Hi." The boy smiled, waving.

"Travis, c'mere." A man said. Trotting back to the tall man, Naruto heard the conversation between the little boy and his dad.

"Daddy, why are those two boys acting like you and mommy act, but they bof boys?" The boy asked.

The man gave a none too friendly look at Kakashi and Naruto. "Because they are fags." His voice was harsh.

"Is dat bad?" The boy looked up, his face innocent, open, and untainted.

"Yea, that's bad...stop playing with that girl. Boys aren't supposed to kiss boys, just girls." And with that, Naruto saw the seed of hate planted in the boy's heart as he nodded, heading away from Rinni.

"Why that..." Naruto growled, his hands balling into fists. Kakashi turned at the outburst.

"Naruto, what is it?" Kakashi asked, eyebrow raised.

"That guy! He called us fags." Naruto had only been in America five months, but he knew derogatory terms for his sexuality. Working in a factory hadn't helped. He had seen what some of the men went through if they appeared effeminate...even if they were straight as the day was long.

"So?" Kakashi asked seemingly unaffected by the offensive term.

"So?! Kakashi, that's a disgusting, offensive term! How can you be okay with this?" Naruto was shaking with anger.

"I am not okay with it. I know what it means. However," Kakashi picked Rinni up as he started walking to the next area, making Naruto follow him, "I am not going to make a scene about it, nor confront the man. I won't be able to change his mind, and I am not giving him pleasure at finding out that it bothered me." Heading off, Naruto followed, brooding silently.

\/\/\/

The week passed by too quickly. Naruto did not have enough vacation time to take the week off, only two days, so he chose Thursday and Friday, since Sasuke would be there too. He enjoyed his alone time with Kakashi and Rinni, easily became accustomed to Kakashi and Rinni at home. Sasuke and Hinata arrived on Thursday, and Naruto showed them around. Naruto didn't realize how much he had missed his friend until he had been with Sasuke for awhile. But, as a testament to their friendship, it didn't feel like they had been apart at all, easily falling into their brotherly routine.

The following weekend, Naruto just kept everyone close to his home, so he could spend a great deal of time with them all. Sunday came too quick…

\/\/\/

Walking into the airport on Sunday, Naruto felt his feet dragging. As Kakashi took Rinni to the bathroom, before the security area where Naruto wouldn't be allowed to follow, Sasuke walked up. "You okay, Dobe?" he asked quietly. Shrugging, Naruto looked in the shop at the wares. He didn't want to think about how lonely he would be when they left. Suddenly, something caught Naruto's eye. "What the…" Sasuke asked as Naruto grabbed his wallet and grabbed two items, putting them on the counter. After paying for them, he headed out. Shrugging, Sasuke followed. As Kakashi approached with Rinni, Sasuke hugged Naruto. "Later, dobe." He went through the security area as Hinata waved and did so as well.

Naruto frowned at the security area. Picking Rinni up, Naruto hugged her tightly. "I'll see you soon." Nodding, Rinni hugged him tightly. "Here, I got ya a little something." Opening the bag, he handed her a stuffed fox. "Hug this fox when you miss me, okay? It'll be like hugging me." Rinni nodded, eyes watery, tears slipping down her cheek, sniffling. Setting Rinni down, Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"Hey." His voice was thick. "I got you something too." Pulling the royal blue scarf out of the bag, he wrapped it around Kakashi's neck. "You keep this around yourself...to keep you warm in the winter. Remind you of me…til you come back to me." Kakashi nodded, pulling Naruto to him in a hug.

"It will fly by." Kakashi promised. "My Sorumeito, I will always come back to you."


	31. Chapter 30 - and Hell

**...and Hell**

Naruto kept working. In fact, he worked as much as he could the weeks following Kakashi's departure to stave off the loneliness. Who knew how lonely a brownstone would feel?

Naruto still passed messages through Sasuke. He didn't want to mess up what had already been started...it was going to be bad enough to wait seven more months...but it was better than having to wait a year and seven months. That is what Naruto kept telling himself. Although these past two months seemed like two years.

Sighing heavily, Naruto sat in the restaurant. He didn't feel like being alone. It was Christmas Eve and Jiraiya was snowed in somewhere up in New York State. Eating quietly, he heard happy couples talking, laughing, just being...happy. Frowning, he kept looking at his food.

"Hey, you look like the world is ending." The server said. In her twenties, she had a slim face and wide open smile, as well as being obviously pregnant. Naruto assumed she would be attractive, if he was into girls. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, the restaurant's logo on her shirt. "Wanna talk?"

"Nah, you're working. I will get out of your way." Shrugging, he laid some money on the table and headed out. Frowning, the girl looked after him. Walking out into the bitter cold, Naruto swore. He hadn't thought to grab his jacket when he left to eat. Cursing silently, he got on his motorcycle.

"You are gonna freeze like that. Let me give you a lift home." The waitress said a thick purple coat on, keys in her hand. Naruto looked at her.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because you look like you need a friend. And, you are a regular who tips well, so I don't want to lose you Naruto." She winked.

His face cracked a smile. He felt bad; he could not remember her name. "Awright, I guess." Crawling in her beat up old Toyota, he slipped the seat belt on, shivering as she turned on the vents, blasting cold air.

"Sorry, takes a bit to warm up." She apologized. Grimacing, she rubbed her stomach.

"When is the baby due?" Naruto asked. He saw a ring on her finger too. He hoped it would be okay that he asked this. He remembered one time something about Jiraiya saying to never ask if a woman was pregnant.

Smiling, she rubbed her stomach. "February 18. The little guy is ready now though, it feels. He kicks almost all the time it seems." Pulling out of the parking lot, she looked at him. "Where to?" she asked.

Giving her his address, she nodded, heading that direction. She chattered happily about the baby. His name was going to be Hunter, because his daddy loves to hunt. Her voice went soft as she pulled up at the brownstone. Naruto looked up at that. "You okay?" He asked.

Sighing, she smiled. "Yea, I will be. Have a merry Christmas."

"You too, uh...what's your name?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

She chuckled. "Alexis."

"You too, Alexis." Getting out, he hummed going into his apartment. Maybe he had made a new friend.

\/\/\/

Naruto started going to the restaurant more often. Eventually, he and Alexis started doing things together. Mostly, they talked. They talked about Kevin, Alexis's husband, and about Kakashi. Naruto found out that Kevin was at war. He would not be able to be there for his son's birth. It turned out that Naruto knew Kevin; they had worked together in Mold Maintenance and Kevin had always been friendly with Naruto. Naruto quickly assumed the role as her protector. When Hunter was born, Naruto was there, videotaping it for Kevin. The two drew closer due to their mutual loneliness. By the time Hunter was born, Naruto felt like Alexis was like his sister.

\/\/\/

As April rolled around, Naruto couldn't help but start getting excited...in less than two months, Kakashi would be with him permanently. Alexis was happy for him. She was also happy for herself, as Kevin would be home in May. Kevin never got to hold Hunter, and Alexis was busy planning all kinds of things to help Kevin make up for the time he missed. She couldn't wait for them to continue their lives and be a family. She missed him dearly.

\/\/\/

Naruto wasn't sure when in May Kakashi and Rinni would be there. Kakashi had said late May to get everything wrapped up. Walking in his house on Mayday, he stopped short at noticing a suitcase on the floor that wasn't there when he left. Kakashi came up, pulling Naruto into a hug. "Hi honey, I'm home." He chuckled. Naruto's eyes were huge.

"I...I thought you couldn't finish school and move til after the first?" Naruto blurted out.

"It is after the first in Japan...and I couldn't wait. Asuma is going to forward Rinni and I's things." Smiling, Kakashi's smile faltered just a bit. "A...aren't you happy we are here?" the former copy nin asked.

Busting out in a big smile, Naruto hugged him tightly. "I'm fucking thrilled...I'm just shocked that's all. So...you both are here...for good?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yes, Naruto...we are here for good. Rinni is sleeping right now." Kakashi pulled Naruto into a hug as the blonde held onto his former sensei for dear life.

\/\/\/

Within twenty-four hours, Kakashi and Naruto realized they needed a bigger place to live. There was an opening for a four-bedroom brownstone down the complex. Naruto and Kakashi got it together, since Naruto had been a model tenant. They didn't really need more than two rooms, but there weren't a great deal of options in this small town. There was no reason to have separate households, both men just wanted to be together. Rinni needed her own room, just as Naruto and Kakashi needed one for their... extracurricular activities. The one bedroom brownstone just was not big enough. They decided they would have a guest room and a library.

After signing the lease and to celebrate the finalization of the agreement, as well as because Naruto wanted Alexis to meet Kakashi and Rinni to meet Hunter, Naruto suggested they go to his favorite restaurant. Kakashi readily agreed. Walking into the restaurant, Naruto frowned.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he held Rinni on a hip.

"I dunno...Alexis was supposed to be at work." Alexis didn't miss work. The restaurant was small, so there wasn't any place for the servers to hide. Looking around, Naruto recognized someone "Hey, Nanc'...where's Alexis?"

Nancy looked up. "Hi, Naruto. She's home...seems Hunter is sick." Nodding, Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Let's get some lunch and go over there. Kevin's not home yet, so she'd probably like the company. Besides, I've talked so much about you and Rinni; I know she wants to meet you all." Kakashi nodded, grabbing a lunch for all of them.

Once at Alexis's apartment, Naruto knocked. No one answered, but they could hear Hunter crying. Standing there, Naruto felt like something was off. Knocking again, there was no answer. Trying the door, it opened. Walking in, Naruto vomited at the scene in front of him as Kakashi picked Rinni up, turning her from the gruesome scene. Alexis was there...dried blood having spilled from the gunshot wound to her head, the pistol lying next to her dead hand.

"Hunter!" Naruto ran to the crying baby, who was laying in the crib. There was a piece of paper on the baby. Picking it up, Naruto read Alexis's handwriting: _Forgive me for not being strong enough, Hunter. For not being strong enough to be here for you. But, when I found out your daddy died the day before he was to be deployed home...I couldn't take it anymore. I have already taken the appropriate measures to make sure you are taken care of. My attorney's name is Jacob Stilley, and he has the paperwork that will allow Naruto Uzumaki to adopt you, if he will. Naruto is a good man, and will be a fine daddy to you. Neither your daddy nor me had any other family, so Naruto is the logical choice...he was there for your birth, and supported your daddy and me. I love you Hunter, always._

Looking up at hearing a sound, he saw Kakashi enter the room, his mask over Rinni's eyes to keep her from seeing anything. Handing Kakashi the note with a shaky hand, Kakashi took it gently. Reading it, he nodded, a look of pain crossing his face. Handing Rinni to Naruto, Kakashi took Hunter, changing the boy's diaper as Naruto sat on the floor until the police came.


	32. Chapter 31 - Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Alexis had indeed left Hunter to Naruto, so to speak. Walking out of the meeting with the attorney, Naruto looked at Kakashi. "We can't abandon Hunter." Naruto said quietly.

"Of course not." Kakashi reasoned.

"You've been awfully quiet this whole time." Naruto answered as he got in the car that Kakashi had just bought, seeing as how a motorcycle would not be beneficial to Rinni.

"There isn't much to say." Kakashi said simply, eyes on the road.

"I didn't know you knew how to drive." Naruto admitted after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, I can drive. I just had no need to do so in Japan." Kakashi stated, watching the road.

Naruto sighed heavily. He felt as if there was something else...something to be said that Kakashi wasn't saying. Suddenly, Naruto's mouth fell open as he turned to Kakashi. "You don't think that I...that I'm the father?" Naruto stated incredulously.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto, and then his eyes went back to the road. He didn't say anything, simply turning onto the street where Rinni's day care was. "That's it? You think I cheated on you?!" Naruto asked, hurt in his eyes.

Kakashi pulled over, unbuckling his seatbelt and turning to face Naruto. "No, Naruto. I don't think you cheated on me." Sighing, he rubbed his face with his hands. "Let's go get Rinni. We can discuss this at home."

Naruto frowned, following Kakashi into the daycare. As Rinni grinned and got her lunchbox, Naruto watched as Kakashi signed Rinni out. Saying nothing else, Kakashi took Rinni to the car. Buckling her in her car seat, he remained silent. Getting home, Kakashi got Rinni settled with some dolls as Naruto put Hunter down for a nap. Going into the kitchen, Kakashi made some tea. Offering a cup to Naruto, who accepted, Kakashi sat down and took a sip, staring at the cup. "Naruto, this situation is...difficult for me. It hits very close to home." He closed his eyes, breathing through his nose. Naruto sat down, watching Kakashi. Reaching out, he grabbed Kakashi's hand.

"My mother died in childbirth. A single father raised me. He was a renowned shinobi, known as the White Fang. However, when a mission went badly, the village turned on my father. He chose to save his comrades over completing the mission. Even his comrades turned on him, as the rules said a mission was to be completed no matter what. Finally, it...all of it…the taunting, the leering, the humiliation…it was too much for him, and he took his own life. I wasn't as lucky as Hunter...I had to fend for myself and live on my own." Kakashi opened his eyes and stared at the mug, not looking up at Naruto. "So, you see, I understand Hunter very well." The bottom of the cup had Kakashi entranced; he refused to look away from it.

Naruto stared at Kakashi, his throat squeezed painfully shut. Squeezing Kakashi's hand, Naruto whispered, "I'm sorry, 'Kashi...I didn't know."

Looking up at Naruto, Kakashi gave a sad smile. "How could you?" Standing up, Kakashi sighed. "I'm a bit tired tonight; I think I'll turn in early." Naruto nodded. Leaving Kakashi to get ready for bed, Naruto did up the dishes and straightened up the house before crawling in bed with Kakashi, who was already asleep. Leaning over on his elbows, he checked on Hunter, who was asleep in his crib. Naruto and Kakashi both agreed that Hunter should stay in their room for the time being, as he was still little. As Naruto laid down, Kakashi whined in his sleep...a pained sound Naruto had never heard before. Curling up to Kakashi, he held him close, hoping his proximity would comfort his love.

\/\/\/

Kakashi stayed withdrawn for the next couple of days. Naruto worried incessantly; he had never seen Kakashi like this. Rinni crawled up in Naruto's lap one night after Kakashi went to bed early again. "Mommy, why is Daddy sad? Did I do something wrong?" Naruto had given up on not being called Mommy. Hugging Rinni, Naruto's eyes were sad.

"No, baby, you didn't do anything wrong. Daddy's just missing someone very, very much." Naruto kissed her forehead.

Nodding, she frowned. "Like he misseded you." Naruto frowned, confused at her words. Shrugging, he sighed.

"Come on, let's go check on Hunter." He said as he heard the baby cry. Going into the room, Kakashi was asleep as Hunter was whining. Picking Hunter up, Naruto took him out with Rinni. Rocking the baby to sleep, he sat and worried.

\/\/\/

Slowly, Kakashi pulled himself out of the depression that was threatening to take over his life. It was little things Naruto noticed at first...like Kakashi staying up later than six in the evening. As he slowly re-engaged, Naruto felt a weight lifting off his shoulders. He had worried about Kakashi and what he would do. Seeing Kakashi begin to reclaim his identity, Naruto's anxiety lessened.

\/\/\/

"You are going to do fine." Naruto reassured Kakashi, straightening his former sensei's tie as the pair looked in the mirror. Kakashi met those blue eyes he loved in that reflective glass.

"It's odd to not be wearing a mask." Kakashi said.

"Yea, well, you'd probably be fired. You'd be seen as a weirdass man if you went to your first day of work with a mask on." Naruto observed. "We are in America, not Japan. They have some weird ideas, and one of them does involve masks."

Kakashi smiled, leaning over and kissing Naruto gently. "Thank you." He whispered. Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"For what?" Blue eyes stared curiously at Kakashi.

"For loving me." Kakashi said simply. Naruto blushed and turned around.

"How come ya always gotta say sappy stuff like that, huh?" Naruto grabbed a bento box he had made especially for Kakashi's first day. Handing it to him, he frowned at the look on Kakashi's face. "What?" he whined.

"Nothing." Kakashi said, planting a soft kiss on Naruto's mouth. "See you tonight."

\/\/\/

The schools in America were vastly different from the ones in Japan. Luckily, Kakashi was able to get a job at a private school where they were pushing Japanese language due to the business in the area. Kakashi settled in quickly, and quickly became known as the hardest teacher that the school had. He also developed quite a fan following as well though, with more than a few girls and people openly ogling him. Chuckling, Kakashi could only think that only one had his heart.

He settled in rather easily and quickly became the detention teacher. It seemed that he never had a free day except for Fridays. Today was no different. Getting up after detention, he excused Sarah and Devon. Both gave him googly eyes as they left. Shaking his head, Kakashi checked the time. When he pulled out his phone, he realized that he had missed a call from the company Naruto worked for. Calling the company back his face paled at what was told of him. Visibly shaken, Kakashi's face registered shock, then disbelief. After hanging up, he sat at his desk for a few minutes to compose himself. Finally, he got ready to leave the school. It was a cool, overcast October day. Grabbing his dark gray trench coat, he slipped Naruto's scarf around his neck.

His mind was heavy with the information he just learned on the phone. He had never thought it possible of Naruto...but, then again, anything was possible. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked the few blocks home. Thoughts whirled in his head as his feet took him home. Stopping outside of their brownstone, he took a deep breath.


	33. Chapter 32 - Questions

**Questions**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was never supposed to have went this way...or this far. The man with the untameable silver hair, dark eye, black mask covering up to his nose and one eye, and brooding posture stood on the sidewalk in the gray October afternoon. Staring up at the brownstone, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to say it, even though he didn't know what "it" was. As the wind whipped at the dark gray trench coat, fluttering the royal blue scarf around his neck, the chill seemed to cut him to the core. Sighing, he trudged up the stairs...

No, it wasn't supposed to be like this, the blonde thought. Sweat pant covered legs with bare feet pulled up underneath him, a too large tee shirt on, bright blue eyes stared at the door. He willed it to open. He prayed for it to open. But...he didn't want it to open. Because when it did, his whole world may topple. Sighing, he waited...

\/\/\/

Kakashi unlocked the door, walking in. As Naruto sat in the chair, staring at the door, he jumped as it opened. Seeing Kakashi walk in, and Kakashi's mask on, Naruto fidgeted. Kakashi never wore his mask in America unless it was an extremely bad situation. Naruto's stomach became nauseous at seeing Kakashi's obviously uneasy countenance. "'Kashi…everything okay?" He got up, padding over to Kakashi, hugging him after Kakashi took his shoes off.

Kakashi looked around. "Where is Rinni and Hunter?" Kakashi asked, evading Naruto's question.

"With Sasuke." Naruto stated. Sasuke was here on business, as he inherited the family business upon graduation since Itachi refused to take it over. While Naruto knew that the Uchihas had businesses in other places besides Japan, he did not know that the Uchihas owned the company he worked at when he moved here and applied. However, it was. Therefore, Sasuke was Naruto's boss. Sasuke found that hilarious. Naruto did not.

Kakashi nodded. Saying nothing, Kakashi took off his scarf, and his coat. "D…did you hear? Did work call you?" Naruto was suddenly very nervous.

"They did." Kakashi said. His eyebrow twitched.

"A…are you mad?" Naruto asked, following Kakashi into the kitchen.

Kakashi got a cup of water, sipping it. He refused to answer.

"…Kashi…I…I mean, it just happened." Naruto frowned.

"I see." Kakashi said his back still toward Naruto, his knuckles white around the glass.

"Alcohol was involved…and then, I mean…well, they just found us…" Naruto rubbed his hands on his sweatpants.

Kakashi sat the cup down. "So I was told." Brushing past Naruto, Kakashi refused to look at the blonde.

"'Kashi, please…I'm sorry." Naruto said, the apology not sounding like enough. "I love you… you know I'd never do anything stupid to lose you intentionally!"

Kakashi whirled around. Eyes stormy, and angry, he advanced on Naruto as Naruto backed up, until his hips hit the kitchen counter. "Really? Could have fooled me!" Kakashi snarled, lips inches from Naruto's, eyes flaring in anger. Naruto had never been afraid of Kakashi until now. Whimpering, Naruto's eyes darted in every direction, unable to find an escape. "What the _fuck_ were you thinking? You could have been killed!" Kakashi whispered. "I don't give a shit if they were drunk and screwed up. You trying to save them almost had you killed!" He hands were fisted at his sides as Naruto noticed the emotions battling in Kakashi's eyes. Whirling the other way, Kakashi stomped off, out of the kitchen.

Shaking, Naruto wrapped his arms around himself, the tears slipping. Calling Sasuke, he asked if Rinni and Hunter could spend the night. Hinata had answered and assured Naruto it was fine. She giggled, mentioning something about Kakashi giving him a hero's welcome. _If only she knew…_

Walking into the bedroom, Naruto stood, quietly surveying the scene. Kakashi had slipped off his shirt, now only in his dress pants. He was sitting on the foot of the bed, his face in his hands. Naruto sat down next to Kakashi saying nothing. Looking up, Naruto saw that Kakashi's eyes were bloodshot. "Naruto…I'm sorry. I should not have blown up, but I…I cannot lose you. To hear that you put yourself in harm's way to save some _idiot_...it scared me." Kakashi's voice was raw with fear.

Naruto swallowed, listening to the words. Saying nothing, he tried to put himself in Kakashi's place; sitting on the bed, he became lost in thought. If that had happened to Kakashi, he could understand the fear. Naruto could not imagine not having Kakashi, not after what they went through to be together. Naruto hadn't intentionally tried to put himself in harm's way. It's just when Tracy came in smelling of alcohol, Naruto had a feeling things were going to be bad. Then, when Tracy missed the mold and it fell, well…Naruto just saw a ton of metal coming down on a co-worker. Naruto didn't think, he just reacted, getting Tracy out of the way. Naruto wasn't hurt, but work told him to take two days off, just in case.

"I know, 'Kashi…and I'm sorry. I am really sorry. I wasn't trying to get hurt…I was just trying to do the right thing." Naruto whispered, putting his arms around the man he loved. Kakashi just leaned into Naruto, and wept. Sliding down onto his knees, he came in front of Naruto. Leaning up, he cupped Naruto's face in his hands.

"Naruto…I've never met anyone like you. You bring such joy and happiness into my life. It feels like we've known each other forever, instead of just about two years. You make me happy when I'm sad. I want to wake up every morning to you. I can' imagine my life without you…you are my soulmate. You are my home. Naruto…" pulling out something from his pocket, Kakashi took a deep breath and slipped a silver band with four diamonds on it onto Naruto's ring finger, "would you please marry me? There is no one else I want to be with and no one else I could ever want to grow old with besides you. I want you to be mine, and mine alone, as I am yours alone."


	34. Chapter 33 - Completeness

**Completeness**

Naruto looked in the mirror. He hated tuxedos. However, today would be a perfect day for a tuxedo. Looking at the white tuxedo, he adjusted his cobalt blue vest and tie, fixing his cufflinks that looked like little foxes...a gift from Rinni. Looking over at Sasuke, he smiled, blue eyes taking in his best friend's concern for his nephew. Sasuke was finishing putting Hunter in a suit. The chunky brunette was fast asleep, looking adorable in the suit complete with a clip on tie. As Sasuke put Hunter in the stroller, Naruto let out a shaky sigh. Sasuke looked up. "Second thoughts?" Those onyx orbs studied the blonde youth.

Naruto glowered at Sasuke, sticking his tongue out. "No, dumbass. Just nervous. I want today to be perfect."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "You are such a _girl_. No wonder Rinni calls you Mommy." Sasuke chided, chuckling at the look on Naruto's face. Ducking, Sasuke headed out before Naruto could throw anything at him.

\/\/\/

Walking out from a side door, Naruto smiled at Kakashi. The black tuxedo with the red silk shirt and gray vest and tie accentuated the handsomeness of this man. Kakashi had invested in colored contacts to cover his Sharingan, so two stormy gray eyes stared at Naruto. Walking up to each other, Kakashi took Naruto's hands in his as the guests watched on...friends from Japan, as well as those whom the couple made in America. Turning, they faced each other as the pastor began the ceremony. When it came time for the vows, Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Naruto, today I become your husband. I will strive to give you the best of myself while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how - completely and forever." Smiling, he slipped an orange band with four sapphires back on Naruto's hand.

Naruto grinned, his eyes glassy. "Kakashi, this is the start of our new life together. Tomorrow we will be off on a brand new adventure. And like any good adventure, there are sure to be beautiful new things we have never seen before, unknown wonders we could never anticipate and exciting challenges. But even when our strength is tested, I know that we will persevere and our adventure will be even more wonderful than the journey that brought us to this place. I promise to always stay faithfully by your side, to be honest, loving and true, and most importantly to always, just in the nick of time, help you escape from fiery pits, imminent avalanches, or crocodile-infested rivers before the end credits roll." Kakashi laughed aloud as Naruto slipped the red band with black infinity symbols on it on Kakashi's finger.

After the sand ceremony, the couple was given permission to kiss. Leaning over, Kakashi kissed Naruto gently. Smiling into the kiss, Naruto grabbed Kakashi, dipping him and kissing him deeply. Rinni clapped, exclaiming "Mommy kisseded Daddy!" She giggled, as everyone laughed. Standing up, helping Kakashi to his feet, Naruto's face felt like it would burst with how big his smile was.

\/\/\/

The reception was wonderful. Naruto could not remember everything, as the champagne was delicious and plentiful. Sasuke and Hinata were going to watch Rinni and Hunter for the weekend so Kakashi and Naruto could have a small honeymoon. What Naruto remembered more than anything was their first dance. He had agreed to let Kakashi pick the song, as Kakashi was more romantic and Naruto was sure he'd mess it up, since he suggested "Dark Horse" and Kakashi looked like he wanted to strangle Naruto. Kakashi refused to tell Naruto the song, wanting to keep it a surprise.

As the first notes started to play, Naruto teared up. He should have known.

 _When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be_

 _I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you._

 _And when I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be_

 _I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you._

 _And when I come home, yeah I know I'm gonna be_

 _I'm gonna be the man who's coming home to you._

 _And when I'm dreamin', well I know I'm gonna dream_

 _I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you._

 _But I would walk 500 miles_

 _And I would walk 500 more_

 _Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles_

 _To fall down at your door_

 _When I'm workin', yeah I know I'm gonna be_

 _I'm gonna be the man who's workin' hard for you._

 _And when the money comes in for the work I do_

 _I'll pass along every cent of it to you._

 _And when I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be_

 _I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you._

 _And if I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be_

 _I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you._

 _But I would walk 500 miles_

 _And I would walk 500 more_

 _Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles_

 _To fall down at your door_

 _But I would walk 500 miles_

 _And I would walk 500 more_

 _Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles_

 _To fall down at your door_

 _When I wake up, well I hope I'm gonna be_

 _I'm gonna be the man who's waking up to you._

 _And when I'm dreamin', well I know I'm gonna dream_

 _I'm gonna dream about the time I had with you._

\/\/\/

Lying in bed with Kakashi after the reception's "after reception celebration", Naruto snuggled into his husband's arms. "I love you Mr. Hatake."

Kakashi chuckled. "I love you too, Mr. Hatake." Naruto laid there for a moment, and then laughed. Raising an eyebrow, Kakashi looked at Naruto. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Sasuke was right...I am such a girl." Chuckling, he leaned up, kissing Kakashi again, before snuggling down to fall asleep, spent from the reception and "the after reception celebration". As both men drifted to sleep, neither could think of a time when they had been happier.

 **A/N from CapricornKitty1975: I** **don't own the song in this chapter. It's "500 Miles" by Sleeping at Last. I love this slow version, and it just seemed perfect as Kakanaru's first dance.**


	35. Chapter 34 - The Toughest Lesson

**The Toughest Lesson**

"Daddy, can you tell me again how you met Mommy?" Hunter asked as Rinni giggled. The five year old looked oddly at the eight year old, who was hugging a ragged, stuffed fox that had obvious wear and tear on it. "What? What's so funny?" The brunette looked at his older, silver haired sister. Both of the Hatake children settled down on Rinni's bed for a bedtime story.

"I remember when Mommy hated being called Mommy." Rinni giggled as Naruto picked her up, a fake pout on his lips. Adjusting her on his lap, he smiled and looked to his husband, blue eyes softening.

Kakashi chuckled, smiling at Naruto. "Yes, he did. Well..." Kakashi sighed, getting a far off look on his face, "I met your mommy when I was teaching class at his high school. It was forbidden for him and me to be together." The stormy gray eye and the red and black eye stared at his husband with absolute love and adoration. Kakashi had no need to wear the contacts at home. He also had no need to tell his young children that he could not keep his hands off his then student.

"Did you teach Grampa Jii too?" Hunter asked as Kakashi humphed.

"Hunter! I'm not that old!" Kakashi feigned a look of hurt.

Hunter just looked at Kakashi, "But you have same color hair as Jii." he pointed out.

Naruto busted up laughing at that as Kakashi gave a very unimpressed look to his family.

"Was Daddy a good sensei?" Rinni asked, looking up at Naruto after Naruto quit laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Your da-" Naruto started.

"Is it normal to have two mommies and two daddies?" Hunter interrupted. Even after the full adoption of both children by both men, neither Naruto nor Kakashi had tried to keep secret Alexis nor Rin...both children needed to know of their birth mothers and the love those women had for their children.

"What's normal?" Kakashi asked, blowing a raspberry in Hunter's neck as the boy giggled.

"Yea, what's normal?" Rinni asked a hand on her hip. "We ain't normal and I love it!" She had recently found the series "Star Wars" and was fascinated with Leia, her fashion, her determination, and her leadership ability. So much so, she had the cinnamon bun braids over her ears and had become somewhat bossy.

Hunter started wiggling in Kakashi's arms trying to get away to go tackle his sister as Kakashi held him tighter. "Nope...no fighting." Kakashi warned as Hunter stilled under Kakashi's calm voice.

"Your daddy was...and is...a great sensei." Naruto remarked fondly, answering the earlier question.

"Ooo, what was the toughest lesson you had to learn from Daddy?" Rinni asked eyes sparkling as she stared at her mommy.

Naruto sat back, cradling Rinni to him as he thought back on these past years. Faces floated in front of him...Sasuke, who, to this day had not gotten over the death of Orochimaru; Hinata, who loved Sasuke for what he was, limitations and all, accepting her place as second in Sasuke's life, Rin, who loved Obito and Kakashi enough to try to keep her vow, and Alexis, who couldn't go on without her husband. Finally, Kakashi, who loved Naruto and whom Naruto loved so completely that they were willing to risk everything to be together. Naruto smiled at his husband softly. "True love comes along once in a lifetime, and has its share of pain. But when you find your Sorumeito, you hold on...and never let go."

 **Author Notes:**

 **CapricornKitty1975:** **I hope you all enjoyed my first kakanaru fic! Thanks so much for the reads and encouragement! I hope I did it justice...this story idea just bit me and wouldn't let me go!**

 **If you are interested, I have another kakanaru story I am starting called The Bloodline of the Akatsuki. It will be in a modern AU as well, non cannon.**

 **Jofisk** **: I loved this story when I read it on Wattpad, so felt it had to be shared with the readers on FFN. At the time my bestie, CapricornKitty1975 wasn't posting to FFN. Due to some issues with Wattpad, she is now posting her stories to FFN. She is an Amazing writer so if you enjoyed this story, go over to her account either here or on AO3 to see her other amazing stories.**

 **I will be continuing to post the Collaboration stories written by my besties and adoptive sisters, of CapricornKitty1975 and Agami Shukargri.**


End file.
